LOS ANTAGONISTAS
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] [Resumen] ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cuando Chiori Amamiya lanzó a Kyoko por las escaleras, ella hubiera quedado inconsciente atrapada en el personaje de Natsu? ¿Logrará Ren o Kuon sacar a Mogami de la oscuridad que corroe su alma? ¡Natsu tiene el control! [Mi FF. Empieza desde el CP132-133 esta es un historia alterna al MANGA de SKIP BEAT].
1. CP1 En la oscuridad

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados]. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**-Capitulo 1-**

**-En la Oscuridad-**

*****Tokio [Japón]*****

En alguna parte de la estación de televisión donde se rodada un especial del programa de variedades: **Kimagure Rock** donde Mogami Kyoko hacía el papel de un pollo mascota [**Bou**] un grito de parte de uno de los presentadores se escucho en el lugar, alertando a todos.

-¡Kyoko-chan! . . . Dijo con fuerza Hikaru Ishibashi quien trabaja con su banda [**Brigde Rock**-formado con sus dos mejores amigos: **Shin'Ichi** y **Yussei** Ishibashi] dentro del programa.

El trato de amortiguar su caída pero al ver que la joven de forma abrupta puso su pie en uno de los escalones, la trayectoria de su caída se desvío y en vez de caer sobre Hikaru se estrello contra el piso quedado completamente inconsciente.

El hilo de sangre que se escurría por el falso cabello rubio se torno en una escandalosa herida, sobre todo cuando Shin'Ichi se hizo presente y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Hikaru iba mover a la joven del piso pero un grito, de otros de sus amigos [Yussei] lo alterno y dijo en voz alta:

-¡NO la muevas! . . . -

-¡Debemos llamar a una ambulancia!- Exclamo con firmeza Shin'Ichi. Hikaru movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo mientras uno de ellos marcaba para llamar una ambulancia, él empezó a relatar lo que vio y el personal del lugar se acerco donde estaba la joven que empezó a moverse con malestar pero no despertaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Mogami Kyoko era traslada al: Hospital Central de Tokio en el SET donde se firmada las escenas del reconocido drama japonés [**Dark Moon**], el director Ogata mostraba una palidez propia de él al recibir la noticia sobre la joven actriz que daba vida a la implacable antagonistas de la novela: **Hongo Mío**.

Se quedo en completo silencio cuando dijo en voz alta captando la atención de los presentes:

-Señor Presidente [**Lory Takara**] nosotros estamos por filmar los últimos episodios de la novela con lo que tenemos podemos esperar que Mogami-san se recupere. . . ¿Cómo esta ella? . . . ¿En qué tiempo la tendremos entre nosotros?-

Ante esas dos preguntas, las personas en el SET se quedaron en completo silencio.

Fueron inevitables las miradas hacia el personaje **Katsuki Tachibana** que no era otro que **Ren Tsuruga**.

Sempai de la joven que había tenido el accidente. Su manager [Yashiro Yukihito] se quedo sin palabras y no tuvo discreción al acercarse directamente al directo Ogata y escuchar que este le contestaba a Lory a través de la línea.

-¿Cambiar a la antagonistas a estas alturas? . . . Con todo respecto señor Presidente. . . Entiendo lo del pronóstico reservado pero le ratifico: Estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar la producción, no voy a cambiar a la antagónista, voy esperar que el doctor que atiende a Mogami-san nos confirme, en qué tiempo ella se va recuperar y dependiendo de sus comentarios retrasare sus escenas hasta que ella se recupere-

-¿Estás seguro de esto Director Ogata? . . . Es solo una actriz. . . Recuerde que su papel como director está en juego - Sentencio con suavidad el presidente de LME [**Lory's Majestic Entertainment**]

Ogata se tomo su tiempo en contestar al mirar por primera vez a su elenco y cruzo una mirada puntual con Tsuruga-san y dijo con una firmeza nada propio de él:

-Sin Mogami-san, yo no hubiera llevado a cabo cambios trascendentales en Dark Moon y hubiera sido una vulgar copia de la producción que hizo mi padre entonces hubiera tenido fuertes criticas y seguiría bajo su sombra.

Ante el silencio de Takara, Ogata recalco:

-Podemos retrasar la producción sin problema, aun faltan capítulos por estrenar, estaremos un poco ajustados en los tiempos pero tengo fe que ella una vez recuperada podrá hacer las escenas sin problemas alguno-

Lory Takara del otro lado de la línea sonrío abiertamente y exclamo con voz neutral:

-¡Gracias Director Ogata!-

-¡Gracias a usted Presidente por mantenerme al tanto de lo sucedido con Mogami-san!-

Ante los rostros impregnados de curiosidad, el director Ogata dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Mogami-san tuvo que ser internada en urgencias del Hospital Central de Tokio, se va retrasar las escenas de ella, voy informar a todos-

Al dar el anuncio de manera formal el silencio fue sepulcral pero el director Ogata, al igual que el resto de la producción estuvieron en particular pendiente de la reacción del actor principal [Ren T.] quién por primera vez desde que empezó en el mundo del entretenimiento en Japón, perdió la fachada del perfecto caballero japonés y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Quién la lastimo?-

Todos se quedaron perplejos al notar esa aura oscura en él. Era la primera vez que él mostraba enojo.

El director Ogata declaro entre nervioso y perplejo:

-Tsuruga-san . . . ¡No lo sé! . . . Por hoy no vamos a continuar con las filmaciones, ya que la mayoría de las escenas necesitaban a Mio Hongo en acción. Puede ir al Hospital si desea. . . Yo ire luego de hacer varias llamadas para cambiar los horarios de filmación y ratifico la propuesta en un tono suave:

-Ve con ella y mantennos informado por favor-

El actor no necesito más comentarios para salir del lugar pero su manager lo detuvo y dijo:

-Sebastian viene por nosotros, estoy cancelando toda tu agenda-

El hombre vacilo por un segundo pero su manager no le dio pauta a nada y dijo en un tono profesional:

-Si manejas como creo que lo vas hacer, nos vamos estrellar y si nos pasa algo . . . ¡Ninguno de los dos! . . . Por no decir: Ambos no vamos ayudar a Kyoko-chan más bien vamos a empeorar la situación, yo te ayudo en todo lo que pueda pero no hagas estupideces, Kyoko-chan te va necesitar-

Ren se agarro el cabello en señal de frustración y dijo:

-¡Tienes razón! . . . ¡Gracias Yashiro!-

El manager hubiera bromeado con sus expresiones si otra fuera la situación pero dado que él también estaba preocupada por la joven prefirió no ser inoportuno con sus comentario.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Exactamente en menos de veinte minutos: **Sebastian** llegaba en la limosina del presidente de LME, quién de paso venía en el vehículo y le dijo con cuidado ante que ambos hombres pregunten por el estado de la joven:

-¡Mogami-san esta inconsciente!-

-¿Qué dice el médico que la atendió?- Pregunto de forma directa el actor.

-Que es solo cuestión que se despierte, está fuera de peligro pero . . . .

Lory con su estilo dramático se tomo su tiempo en decidir que iba decir y Ren pregunto fastidio:

-¿Pero?

-Ren . . . Deben saber que el golpe puede tener alguna secuela a corto plazo como una pérdida temporal de la memoria, no lo sabremos hasta que ella despierte y el doctor la revise-

El silencio fue abrumador hasta que Yashiro pregunto:

-¿Sabe quién lo hizo?-

-Estamos en eso, Ishibashi Hikaru nos dio una pista, mira lo que encontró cerca de donde Mogami-san cayó-

-¿Cayó? - Pregunto con asombro Yashiro mientras Ren vio una hoja arrugada entonces dedujo que por la fuerza de la escritura y por la frase escrita, supo inmediatamente que había una persona que a Mogami-san la odiaba sobre todo cuando leyó la frase en voz alta con reproche:

_-Maldita sea porque ella no tuvo la maldición de estancarse en el mismo personaje, ella debió fracasar y quedarse como Mío, no voy a permitir que ella tenga éxito, Natsu no va existir, no mientras yo viva, ella no va ser mejor que mi . . . Lo juro. . . _

Ambos hombres [Lory y Yashiro] se alertaron al ver el aura asesina de Ren sobre todo el presidente que conocía que la persona que estaba dejante de él no era otro que **Koun Hizuri** - La verdadera personalidad de Ren T. -

Lory iba pedir que se calme pero Koun pregunto en un tono mortal:

-¿Quién es Ishibashi Hikaru?

Lory frunció su ceño al contestar con calma:

-El trato de amortiguar su caída de acuerdo con lo que me explico, vio que alguien lanzo a Mogami-san por las escaleras, ella podía caer sobre él pero piso uno de los escalones y cambio la dirección al parecer Mogami-san lo hizo a propósito para ver a su agresor pero cálculo mal porque se estrello contra el piso-

-¿Qué hacía Mogami-san en la estación de TV a esas horas?- Pregunto de forma directa Koun.

Lory se debatió entre si contarle o no la asignación Love Me pero ante el aura mortal que mostraba el actor se tomo su tiempo en explicarle, que ella jugaba a una mascota en un programaba de variedades de forma anónima.

Los hombres ahora estaba intrigados por la cara de sorpresa que mostraba Koun en su rostro.

Si otra hubiera sido la situación hubiera empezado a reír de lo hilarante y ridícula que era el momento para él, por un segundo pensó:

_-"¡Qué ironía! . . . Le confesé mis sentimientos a ella mientras era ese pollo . . . ¡Un momento! . . . Ella hasta me dio consejos *Risas sin gracias* . . . *Suspiro de Frustración* . . . Lo más probable es que ella no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de ella mismo . . . Ella es una densa . . . ¡Maldito Fuwa! . . . Tanto daño le hizo que su interruptor del amor esta averiado. . . "_

Koun se hundió en sus pensamientos cuando Lory le dijo:

-¡Ren llegamos al hospital!

Koun miro con malestar al presidente pero ignoro las miradas de su manager encima de él, quién señalo:

-¡REN! . . . El presidente tiene razón al entrar por la puerta trasera del hospital. . . No seríamos de mucha ayuda si llegar el primer actor de Japón ingresando por la puerta principal. . . Los periodistas tendrían un festín. . .

-¡Yashiro! . . . No he dicho nada al respecto. . .

-¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara? . . . Es como si hubieras descubierto algo que no te gusto- Dijo en forma clara Yashiro que era la misma impresión que tenía el presidente.

Ren frunció el ceño y Lory le dijo:

-Eres el 1er. Actor de Japón no te iba llevar por la puerta principal, además ya están acá los periodistas, no necesitamos perturbar la paz del hospital-

Categóricamente Ren ignoro sus comentarios, salio del vehículo e ignorando los murmullos que se dieron de las personas en el lugar, enfermeras incluso doctores, pregunto directo por la habitación de la joven e ingreso en ella.

Ren se quedo completamente sin habla porque desde que la vio con el gran vendaje en la cabeza sintió una punzada de dolor y odio al mismo tiempo contra la persona que le causo tal daño.

Se tomo su tiempo en acercarse a ella y ver lo frágil que se veía.

Le parecía irreal ver a una niña tan energética como ella, completamente inmóvil, parecía que el fantasma de la muerte la rondaba porque la palidez mortal que ella presentaba, lo estremecía.

Atrás quedaron sus labios rosados para dar paso a dos líneas moradas y selladas.

Su pulso era débil, parecía más muerta que dormida, por un segundo sintió miedo, de que ella se fuera de este mundo sin que él le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos. Solo atino acariar con tristeza su delgado brazo, dado que el otro estaba con sondas y tubos, noto la leve callosidad de su pequeña mano dada a sus diferentes trabajos.

Escucho un leve gemido ahogado.

¡Se alerto! . . . Pero ella no despertaba, solo tocaba tener paciencia para esperar que ella despierte y que se recupere, por ahora no podía hacer nada por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar las horas** Mogami-san **no despertaba.

Sin embargo la noticia que la joven actriz en ascenso: Mogami Kyoko, sufrió un atentado se corrió como pólvora, era la noticia del momento para los diarios de farándulas incluso de crónica roja que se nutren del morbo de la vida privada de los personajes públicos.

La noticia dio la vuelta a todo Japón en cuestión de tres horas, porque los rumores dentro del Hospital Central de Tokio que el primer actor del mundo del entretenimiento de Japón: Ren Tsuruga estaba en la habitación de la joven actriz dio paso a las siguientes historias, los rumores iban de:

-¿Qué tipo de relación había entre ellos?-

-¿Estaba Tsuruga Ren interesado en la joven actriz en ascenso?-

-¿Porque estaba en su habitación?-

-¿Desde cuándo se conocían?-

-¿Su relación era laboral o personal?-

Un sin número de titulares e información distorsionada se estaba difundiendo en los medios de comunicación.

Ajenos al revuelo causado en los exteriores, Ren tenían un mal momento, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo Mogami-san había captado la atención del elenco masculino, no solo de Dark Moon que se hizo presente sino los tres "supuestos hermanos" que realmente eran amigos pero eran presentadores del programa de variedades que él alguna vez asistió y se entero hace pocas horas sobre el papel que hacía Mogami-san como la mascota del programa, puso especial atención en: Hikaru Ishibashi, si bien el joven era un año mayor que él era obvio su interés ella, ya que noto sus expresiones y como se ponía al hablar de ella.

A pesar de su máscara del perfecto caballero, Ren estaba pendiente de todo lo que decía Hikaru sobre:

-¿Cómo empujaron a Mogami-San por las escaleras?-

Ante tal relato todos estaban indignados pero Yashiro no se contuvo y dijo en voz alta:

-Lo que nos comentas, Ishibashi deberías hablarlo con la policía. . .

-Yashiro tiene razón, es mejor dejar que Mogami-san descanse. Mañana vamos a la delegación de policía a poner la denuncia- Dijo Lory con firmeza pero antes quería hablar con sus abogados y por supuesto con** Sawara Takenori** manager del excéntrico departamento Love Me creado por el presidente de LME.

-Si yo diré todo lo que le vi, me parece injusto que Kyoko-Chan sea víctima de una persona enferma que tiene envidia de su éxito, qué culpa tiene Kyoko-Chan de ser una gran actriz y ser...….

Hikaru se puso un sonrojado y detuvo sus comentarios al ver el rostro desencajado de sus amigos-colegas, el manager de R. Tsuruga, el presidente de LME, Sebastian que a pesar de su expresión neutral le miraba fijamente y por supuesto Ren quien pregunto con calma pero su tono de voz mostraba cierto reproche:

-Llamas a Mogami-san por su nombre. . . ¿Eres cercano a ella?- Pregunto sin rodeos.

-¡Eh! . . . Bueno ella . . .

Los amigos-colegas de Hikaru no pudieron contenerse entonces dijeron en un tono jocoso para minorar la tensión del ambiente:

-A Hikaru le gusta Khoko-Chan- Dijo sin mala intención Shin'Ichi

-Pero Kyoko-Chan no le hace caso porque es un enano y es muy viejo para ella, es un gnomo- Decía Yuusei mientras le daba un abrazo posesivo a Hikaru y lo despeinaba.

Ante tales comentarios, Hikaru se puso rojo, no se supo en el momento si era del coraje o de la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar, pero les grito:

-¡Kyoko-chan no piensa eso de mí! . . . Ella . . .

-Señores por favor silencio estamos en un hospital-Señalo una de las enfermeras.

-¡Lo sentimos!-Dijeron unisonó los tres hombres que estaban completamente, avergonzados por haber sido regañados de esa forma.

-Así que te gusta Mogami-San . . . ¡Eh! . . . ¡Invítala a salir! . . . - Incito Lory con una mirada maliciosa al ver la expresión asesina de Ren y acoto rápidamente:

-Se que ella no tiene novio, tú. . .

Lory no pudo terminar la frase cuando Ren le dijo en un tono mortal que sobresalto a todos:

-Mogami-san no está interesado en chicos ahora, además ella es menor de edad, se vería muy mal para su carrera que un hombre mayor salga con ella- Recalco con reproche Ren y Yashiro dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Ren tiene razón! . . . Se vería muy mal que Ishibashi salga con Kyoko-chan, sería tildado de pedófilo sin contar con que la reputación de Kyoko-chan se vería perjudicada, ella podría ser catalogada como una chica fácil-Dijo Yashiro en un tono profesional pero poniendo su "gota" de drama.

Los hermanos Ishibashi se quedaron perplejos por esta declaración.

Ishibashi Hikaru está completamente rojo, miraba a Tsuruga-san, no sabía por qué sentía un aura hostil de parte él que le pareció inusual en el reconocido actor.

Hikaru a pesar de su incomodidad iba decir algo pero Lory carraspeo sonoramente y dijo en un tono burlón:

-¡Na! . . . Para el amor no hay edades, además Ishibashi Hikaru es un hombre soltero y sus intenciones con Mogami-san son serias, no veo problema alguno, es más he decido apadrinar esta relación, ya me imagino al miembro N° 1 de Love Me: ¡Enamorada! . . . Quizás hasta se casen, ¿Mogami-san vestida de novia se ha de ver preciosa . . . Ni hablar de sus hijos . . .

Lory empezaba a divagar dando vueltas como una "novia enamorada" y todo los miraba con asombro a excepción de Ren y su Yoshiro, que lo miraban, el primero con ganas de arrastrarlo y el segundo estaba perplejo.

A Tsurugan Ren le parecía inverosímil que el presidente de LME aliente a una relación amoroso de un desconocido con la mujer que el amaba y que Lory sabía que el estaba enamorado de ella y sabía que lo hacía tan solo para hacerle perder la compostura. En cambio Yashiro se quedo perplejo, porque él se había auto proclamado el padrino de la futura relación de Ren y Kyoko, no por nada siempre se las ingeniaba para dejar libre el horario de trabajo de su cliente enamore a la joven.

Yahisro No podía permitir tal desvío de sus planes, en esa parte coincidían con Ren T.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajena al inusual cuadro que Lory estaba dando en la sala de espera del Hospital, Mogami Kyoko estaba profundamente dormida pero tenía una extraña conversación consigo misma en su cabeza.

**[¿Acaso esto es un sueño?] - [¡Es extraño – Irreal!]**

Ella se veía a sí mismo caminando por un largo prado, cuando vio un castillo flotando en el aire, sonrío alegremente, extendió su mano pero una extraña voz que le era familiar, le dijo:

-¡Es falso!-

-Pero se ve tan real-

-¡Es falso!. . . Como todo lo que hay en tu vida. . . -Dijo la extraña voz.

De pronto el escenario cambio vio un castillo pero este se veía un poco tétrico sintió temor y la extraña voz le dijo:

-¡Salta!-

-¿Qué?-

Revivió con temor, ser lanzada pero esta vez no era de las escaleras sino de un edificio alto, muy alto, pensó que moría, cuando el escenario cambio, se vio a si misma reflejada en el falso ángel del video que hizo para Fuwa Shotaro y dijo para sí mismo:

-¡Eres el ángel! . . . Soy yo . . . Yo soy tú . . . ¿Cómo?-

-No soy ese ángel. . . Yo soy un ángel de alas negras. . . Tú eres un hada-

Kyoko se miro a si mismo era un hada, quería sonreír pensó en "Corn" quiso gritar su nombre pero no pudo y la extraña voz le dijo:

-¡Es falso! . . . ¡LAS HADAS NO EXISTEN! . . . El no era un hada. . . ¡TODO FUE FALSO!-

Kyoko se puso triste, no entendía que pasaba en ese extraño mundo. Era como si sus emociones e ilusiones se rompieran en pedazos, ella puso su mano sobre su cara quería despertar del extraño sueño pero de pronto varias luces hermosas de colores intensos: Rojos-Verde-Lila . . . Extraños colores se quedaron jugando alrededor de ella - No entendía qué eran esas luces -

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, ante ellas sus personajes antagónicos la miraba con una expresión que ella se estremeció por completo:

**[El ángel de alas negras] - [Hong Mío] - [Natsu Kitazawa] - [Varios reflejos sin CARAS] **

Mogami Kyoko se alerto al verse ella misma en otras personas:

El ángel de alas negras, le trasmitía una SED de VENGANZA PURA.

Hongo Mío con su horrible cicatriz le trasmitía una aura OSCURA llena de ODIO PURO impregnado de Soberbia y Orgullo.

Natsu Kitazawa - Su Futuro y más reciente papel - mostraba una sonrisa de una depredadora. Malicia-Locura-Lujuria. Ella trasmitía lo que era ser Mala tan solo por Diversión.

Mogami-San te aterro de ella y al notar varios reflejos de ellas con cabellos oscuros-rojos-cafés. . . Colores sin Fin pero sin rostro pregunto con temor:

-¿Qué o quienes son ustedes?-

Natsu mostro su malicia cuando contesto sin problemas:

-Somos parte de ti, esto es real . . . Y ellas son tus FUTURAS CREACIONES . . . Una más fuerte de que la otra-

Mogami-san se quedo sin habla cuando dijo entre susurros:

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una chica mala?-

La risa sensual de Natsu la dejo sin palabras y ella acoto en un tono suave nada propio de ella:

-No somos chicas malas. . . Somos: Antagonistas, personajes fuertes que son parte de tu alma-

Ante el silencio abrumador una de ellas dijo con una suavidad aterradora:

-¡Me creaste por la necesitad de matar al demonio y defender a tu mejor amiga!-Dijo el Angel de alas negras y las extendió.

A los pocos segundos otra voz dijo con altivez:

-¡Yo soy producto de tus emociones negativas, me nutriste con tu odio!-Dijo Hongo Mío en un tono mortal.

De pronto una extraña risa se coló en la inusual conversación y dijo en voz alta:

-En cambio yo me nutro de tus fantasías ocultas, sentimientos y emociones oscuras, soy libre como el viento y puedo causar tempestades y destrozos a mi paso, al igual que el agua: Soy serena como el agua de rio pero peligrosa como el agua de mar-Dijo Natsu en un tono divertido.

De pronto una tormenta eléctrica se desato y en medio de ella, Mogami Kyoko vio un extraño cofre y pregunto con temor:

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Cada vez que creas un personaje, se nutre de tus emociones negativas-Dijo al ángel de alas negras.

-Deberías dejarnos libres Kyoko-sama-Dijo Mio en un tono peligrosamente sutil.

-Podíamos darte una personalidad llena de confianza, es hora de dejar de ser esa niña ingenua-Dijo Natsu rodeándola peligrosamente y abrazándola por la espalda mientras le susurraba al oído:

-¡Déjame salir!-

-¿Qué?-

-Déjanos salir Kyoko-sama-Dijo la extraña voz mientras los tres personajes antagónicos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Kyoko Mogami . . . Los otros personajes sin rostro regresaron a la extraña caja.

-Me siento. . . -

Kyoko no pudo articular palabra alguna porque el dolor fue intenso.

Sus sentidos se inundaron por el olor propio del alcohol y medicinas del Hospital.

Se despertó completamente perturbada. Algo en ella había cambiado cuando una extraña sonrisa se infiltro en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Lamento la demora en actualizar pero es la desventaja de tener varias historias en proceso de edición de SCC [15 en total]. **

**Sobre esta re-edición les diré: **

**(1) Re-emocionada de leer el CP194 de Skip Beat. Veamos con qué nos sale Nakamura's EVIL. - Para quienes leen esta historia por primera vez recuerden deben leer el MANGA de Skip Beat para poder entenderla porqué va ser una historia alterna al MANGA ya que empieza después del CP132-133. ¡Favor tomen nota!.**

**(2) Necesito re-editar las escenas para poder cuadrar lo que se viene, estimo terminar la re-edición a más tardar el Martes para actualizar los nuevos CP's y retomar esta historia para actualizarla una vez por semana [Sábado]. **

**5.- A parte de la actualización que hago en mi álbum de FOTOS de esta historia. Les invito que se den una vuelta por mi muro del Facebook [Sake Kinomoto] donde he subido y me han etiquetado en unos FANARTS-Fabulosos de Skip Beat. ^.^**

**6.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. CP2 NATSU KITAZAWA

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados]. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**-Capítulo 2-**

**-NATSU KITAZAWA-**

**[BOX R]**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-¡Oniisama! . . .

La extraña sonrisa que surcaba por su rostro se quito al sentir como sus sentidos poco a poco empezaban a despertar.

El fuerte aroma de alcohol-medicinas se infiltró en sus sentidos. La luz blanca del lugar hirió sus ojos.

Se tomo su tiempo en despertar entonces volvio a escuchar pero esta vez más fuerte y de forma chillona, era la voz de una niña que le era familiar y la hizo despertar por completo.

-Oniisama!...-Decía una niña de cabellos largos y dorados que mostraba sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Ma . . . María-san! . . . -Dijo con dificultad la joven.

-¿Me reconoces oniisama?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Mogami-san, como te sientes?-Pregunto un hombre con una voz profunda, a pesar que le era familiar no lo reconoció ni a él ni al apellido que dijo voz alta y le miro sin entender al poco tiempo pregunto:

-¿Cómo me llamo?-

El hombre se acerco a ella con cuidado, María estaba sin habla y él dijo:

-Tu apellido es Mogami y tu nombre es Kyoko . . . ¿No lo recuerdas?-

Ella se limito a repetir su nombre en voz alta y él hombre pregunto:

-¿Mogami-san me reconoces?-

-Creo que sí, eres el primer actor de Japón, pero no recuerdo cómo te llamas . . . Al menos NO ahora . . . ¡Me duele la cabeza!-

-Soy Tsuruga Ren . . . María por favor quédate con Mogami-san voy a llamar al médico y a tu abuelo-

-Claro Ren-sama, yo me quedo cuidando a Oniisama- Dijo con preocupación la niña pequeña después que el imponente hombre salió de la habitación, ella pregunto:

-¿No recuerdas a Ren-sama, oniisama?-

-¡No! . . .Lo siento-

-¿Pero . . . Te recuerdas de mí?-

Mogami-san le dio una sonrisa suave, acaricio su pequeño rostro y dijo con cansancio:

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo sueño...-

-Oniisama no te duermas, espera que venga el doctor-

-No puedo….-

Mogami-san no pudo continuar hablando porque sintió que el estupor del sueño la aplastaba y todo fue oscuridad de nuevo.

La niña se alerto tratando de despertara pero fue una tarea imposible.

En la oscuridad del inconsciente de su mente, una extraña voz que le era familiar dijo en voz alta:

-Deja que Natsu se haga cargo. . . Te convertiremos en una gran actriz-

-No….no…quiero ser…una chica mala- Dijo Kyoko Mogami en un tono de suplica pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisa mortal y sensual de parte del extraño persona quién se tomo su tiempo en contestarle y le dijo:

-No somos chicas malas . . . Somos Antagonistas que es completamente diferente. . .. Danos la oportunidad de salir, vamos explotar al máximo nuestra fortaleza Kyoko-sama.-

De pronto todo dejo de tener sentido en su cabeza porque la verdadera personalidad de Mogami Kyoko se alineo con el extraño personaje que inundaba por completos sus sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

El accidente o intento de asesinato en primer grado de la joven actriz trajo consecuencias.

El director de BOX R [**Annata Sutoyo**] a pesar de haber mostrado su flexibilidad en cuando a los retrasos en su producción se venía en la obligación de cambiar a la antagonista.

Annata tenía la extraña sensación que estaba cometiendo un error pero dado que Mogami Kyoko no podía dejar el hospital dado que su recuperación era lenta, decidió ir personalmente al hospital para darle la noticia de su despido a la joven actriz pero recalcar y dejar abierta la posibilidad que ella trabaje con él en otras producciones.

En esa ocasión Annata no se vio solo, ya que conto con la presencia del mismo presidente de LME [Lory Takara], el manager del inusual departamento al que pertenecía la actriz [Sawara Takenori] y para su sorpresa el primer actor de la agencia [Ren Tsuruga] y su manager [**Yashiro Yukihito**].

Los hombres estaban preocupados por la joven al conocer sus sobre-reacciones y dar por sentado que su despido iba afectar a su salud por lo que insistieron en acompañar al director de BOX R para dar tal noticia y prever cualquier tipo de situación que le pueda afectar a Mogami-san porque sabía que ella lejos de deprimirse se iba a sentir muy mal por los retrasos causados aunque no había sido culpa de ella, pero en el mundo del espectáculo, eso se traduce como perder dinero, el director de BOX R, lamentaba despedir a la joven pero él no era el dueño de la producción tenía responsabilidades con su empresa e sus inversionistas.

Los hombres informaron al doctor que atendía su caso [Hino Somaki] para estar alerta, en caso de una sobre-reacción inmediatamente él como galeno autorizado la sedaría y se evitaría cualquier situación que afectara directo a su salud.

Pocos minutos después de haber ingresado a la habitación de la joven, que estaba completamente despierta y los esperaba, el directo de Box R empezó a comentarle el porqué de su visita.

Pero lejos de reaccionar como ellos pensaron su mirada se torno siniestra y su sonrisa denotaba que no estaba dispuesta aceptar tal imposición, se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras miraba a cada hombre en el lugar y dijo con suavidad:

-Disculpe director que le interrumpa pero no necesito hacer esfuerzo físico, escuche todo lo que me dijo . . . Pero sería un completo desatino prescindir de su antagonista principal . . .

El director Annata la miro sin entender cuando Mogami Kyoko le mostro una sonrisa que no era usual en ella y se alerto cuando ella sentencio:

-He revisado su libreto. . . Es . . . ¡MEDIOCRE!. . .

-¿Perdón?- Annata no era el único sorprendido ante tal comentario y ella dijo con firmeza como si fuera un crítico experimentado en el aérea del entretenimiento:

-De la escala del 1 al 10 . . . Le pongo un 3 y estoy siendo generosa en mi apreciación . . .

-¿Cómo dijo? - Pregunto el director con indignación y ella ratifico al decir:

-Es un trama mediocre . . . Un tema trillado de estudiantes de escuelas . . . Va directo al fracaso pero si yo soy su antagonista el trama lo hare drama y le daré otro peso a la producción . . . Solo le pido que me deje hacer una escena para que vea con sus propios ojos a la antagonista que soy capaz de crear para su mediocre-historia-

El directo Annata frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar:

-Pero el alta…-

-Director Annata eso es lo de menos . . . El Dr. Somaki puede darme un alta provisional . . . Me asignan una enfermera, usted me dará un camerino equipado con lo que necesito para descansar y solo hare las escenas que deba hacer pero quiero tener la libertad de poder improvisar las escenas . . .

El director Annata suspiro con frustración, malestar pero finalmente dijo:

-¿Cómo vas hacer una escena de intimidación sino puedes hacer movimientos bruscos? . . . Menos mostrar enojo-ira o la leve agresión. . . No puedes intimidar a las . . .

Detuvo sus comentarios al escuchar la risa divertida de Mogami al igual que él, el resto de los hombres incluido el doctor se quedaron sin habla y ella señalo con una extraña mirada mientras se ponía su mano derecha sobre su barbilla:

-¡Soy la antagonista! . . . Una líder que no se ensucia las manos para llevar a cabo sus planes . . . Puedo hacer uso de la gente que yo quiera para moverla a mi antojo . . . ¿Acaso no recuerda sus palabras director Annata?-

El director como el resto de hombres la miro sin entender y Mogami mostro por primera vez un semblante serio con una leve aura mortal y dijo:

-Natsu es una adolescente manipuladora con una mente completamente maquiavélica, solo necesito buscar una persona que pueda usar y desechar sin problema alguno y haga "el trabajo sucio"-

La frialdad que uso Magami propia de una "futura asesina en serie" los asusto y ella dijo:

-Natsu tiene su grupo, su mano derecha es su mejor amiga [**Kaori**] pero ella no es su mejor amiga, es la versión II de Natsu solo que no llega tener su mismo grado de sadismo, es una amistad por conveniencia pero dentro del grupo de ella, hay una persona a la que usted me dijo que inicialmente Natsu debería intimidar porque representa cierto peligro para ella en el grupo, así Natsu ratifica su liderazgo-

-¿Hablas de **Yumika**?-

-¡Sí! . . . Ella es perfecta. La puedo usar para llevar acabo mis planes prometo no excederme si me da la oportunidad de mostrarle la escena. . . Le daré una antagonista que sobre pase sus expectativas-

-¿Cómo Hongo Mío?-Cometió el error de preguntar el director de BOX R.

Mogami le dio una mirada que ninguno supo descifrar pero los estremeció cuando afirmo:

-Completamente diferente a Hongo Mío, le daré a **Natsu Kitazawa**-

Ante los comentarios tan mordaces de la joven actriz incluso hasta el Dr. Somaki accedió a su petición de darle el alta pero le dio un estricto tratamiento post-operativo incluso a él le intrigo saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar ella por su trabajo o la actuación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

Al salir los hombres de la habitación de Mogami , todos tenían la sensación de haber estado con otra persona, porque hablo con tal seguridad que no era propio de ella.

Sus gestos y expresiones eran diferentes a la sencilla Mogami Kyoko.

Su voz sonaba perturbadoramente suave, sensual y mortal.

Su mirada denotaba una seguridad que no era propio de ella.

El director Annata de todos los hombres era el último que la conocía por lo que no sabía de estos cambios pero el resto de hombres estaban completamente intrigado entonces Tsuruga Ren tomo la iniciativa de preguntar:

-¿Cree que sea posible que estemos presentes en la escena que Mogami-san va realizar en BOX R. Directo Annata Sutoyo?-

El hombre los miro con duda pero contesto sin seguridad:

-¡LO LAMENTO! . . . Eso no va ser posible. . . Su presencia en el set, puede causar cierta distracción, en el elenco sobre todo en el femenino . . . Estamos bastantes retrasados con la producción-

-¡Por favor director Annata!. . . Mi cliente será discreto, es más podemos usar disfraces para no llamar la atención y pasar completamente desapercibidos- Insistió Yashiro manager de Ren T.

El director pareció dudar pero contesto:

-Si me dan su palabra de no llamar la atención . . . ¡Acepto! . . . Prepare todo para que dentro de tres días podamos firmar la escena. Le pasare toda la información al señor Sawara . . . ¿Usted también va estar presente?-

-Si usted me permite . . . Después de todo soy el manager de Mogami-san-

-Con usted no tengo problema pero . . . - Ante la mirada que el director de BOX R dio al presidente de LME este dijo con firmeza:

-Yo también voy estar en la escena que van a filmar. . . Me intriga este cambio repentino de Mogami-san . . . ¿Qué les pasa?. . . . ¿Por qué me miran así?

Ante el incomodo silencio Ren finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-El director Anneta . . . No sabe como pedirle que NO se convierta en una distracción y NO llegue con algún acto escandaloso, estrafalario o extravagante que le pueda causar problemas a Mogami-san en su escena.-

Lory Takara frunció el ceño cuando exclamo con indignación:

-¡Que groseros! - Lory acoto rápidamente para no dejar duda alguna:

-Seré discreto, nadie notara mi presencia en el set-

-Presidente, no se le ocurra vestirse de mago, o de . . .

Sawara inmediatamente se calló al ver el aura mortal de Lory, quién le dijo con reproche:

-No necesito que me digan cómo comportarme. . . No hare nada que avergüence a Mogami-san . . . ¡Me voy! . . . ¡Buenas noches mis súbditos! . . -

Sin decir otra palabra se puso su capa y salió con estilo dramático del pasillo porque esa noche el presidente iba vestido de Vampiro con capa-sombrero y todo el atuendo completo igual que Sebastian a quién lamentablemente arrastraba en con sus inusuales comentarios.

El director de BOX R no dijo nada porque estaba sorprendido de tan inusual personaje.

Mientras que Ren - Yashiro y Sawara se veían entre si y se limitaron a mover sus cabezas en un gesto negativo, ellos conocía por experiencia propia que su presidente. El término "discreción" y él no iban en la misma frase.

Pero prefirieron no omitir comentario alguno para que el director Annata no se arrepienta de dejarlos estar presente en el SET de BOX R.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*** **

En el SET de BOX R, el elenco de la serie estaban completamente perplejos ya que en las afueras un circo estaba instalándose. En cambio en el interior del SET el director Sawara manager provisional de Mogami estaba lidiando con el enojado director Annata quien dijo en voz alta con reproche al señalar al presidente de LME y a su ayudante.

-¿A eso usted llama discreción?-

-¿Por qué se queja? . . . No nos presentamos con la entrada de las trompetas, al estilo de las cortes imperiales del siglo

Iba acotar algo cuando noto los inusuales personajes no muy lejos del lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¿A ellos no les va decir nada?-

Sawara los miro con curiosidad y el director de BOX R pregunto:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Los inusuales personajes que tenía un buen rato en el set pero se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial se acercaron entonces uno de ellos mostro una sonrisa divertida mientras se bajaba las gafas e inmediatamente los reconocieron, a pesar de sus trajes de cuero que les daba un aire a cantantes de heavy metal eso sumado a los atuendos-tatuaje falsos y las guitarras que traían en la espalda.

El director Annata dijo con asombro:

-¡Impresionante! . . . No los reconocí. . . Se ven tan diferente.

Yashiro dio una sonrisa confiada. Finalmente Ren Tsuruga pregunto:

-¿Ya llego Mogami-san?

-Si está en su camerino- Contesto el director Annata.

-Pasaremos a verla-Dijo Ren pero el director le detuvo y le dijo:

-Mejor vamos directo a la sala de grabaciones ahí tendremos acceso a la escena que se va firmar, preferible hablen con ella después que filme la escena ya bastante malo fue con la entrada del presidente de LME como para que ustedes la distraigan-

Lory iba a protestar pero en ese momento antes de ingresar a la sala de maquinas notaron con interés un carro de color blanco de la marca Mercedes Benz y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver bajar del carro al director de Dark Moon quien dijo:

-Mogami-san me pidió ayer que esté presente en la escena. Espero no incomodar a ninguna persona con mi presencia- Dijo con suavidad el director Ogata luego de intercambiar un breve saludo con los hombres del SET, a pesar que no se sorprendió de ver al circo fuera del SET de BOX R ya que algo similar paso cuando firmo las primeras escenas de Dark Moon, lo que si se sorprendió fue ver los "cantantes de heavy" que parecían europeos a los pocos segundo quedo impresionado al notar que los extraños e inusuales personajes eran nada menos que Ren Tsuruga y su manager.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los hombres ingresaban sin prisa a una amplia sala donde estaba los equipos de grabación, del otro lado del SET específicamente en uno de los camerinos, las actrices que hacían el papel de las amigas por conveniencia de Natsu [**Kaori -Tsugumi**] se quedaron sin habla al ver a la actriz que iban a despedir metida en el papel de Natsu.

Ellas iban con la intención de conocer a la nueva antagonista de BOX R y de paso dejarle saber que iba hacer difícil ese papel en pocas palabras la actriz que interpretaba a Kaori quería hacer pasar un mal rato a la " nueva Natsu " pero ambas se quedaron perplejas al notar la extraña mirada de Mogami Kyoko, quién les dijo con un extraño tono que las hizo estremecer por completo:

-¿Por qué no me fueron visitar al hospital?

Las actrices no contestaron cuando Mogami mostro una sonrisa de una depredadora en potencia y contesto al estilo de NATSU:

-¡Eso no se hace! . . . Kaori-Tsugumi pensé que éramos amigas. . . ¿No me extrañaron?-

Ninguna de ellas supo que contestar pero definitivamente la más perpleja fue Amamiya Chori [**Yumika**]. En ese momento llegaba al camerino de la supuesta nueva Natsu pero se quedo sin habla al ver delante de ella, a la joven que había intentado asesinar. Esta vez Natsu no se contuvo y salió de camerino lentamente y miro a su futura víctima y le puso sus manos en sus hombros mientras le dio un suave -corto-lento beso en sus mejillas, fue un beso doble, dejando a todas perpleja cuando ella señalo entre susurros:

-Se dice que en Italia. . . Se mordió los labios de una forma sensual cuando señalo con calma:

-Los antiguos mafiosos italianos sin importar el género besan en los labios a su futura victima antes de matarlos, lo que se conoce como: El beso de la muerte.

Amamiya se estremeció por la extraña cercanía de - Natsu - Sabía que quién estaba frente de ella era Natsu, quién sentencio mientras la traspaso son su mirada mortal y su comentario mordaz:

-No soy italiana menos mafiosa por lo que no haré tal cosa sin embargo tengo memoria y no olvido lo que me hiciste. . . ¡Tienes suerte! . . . El tema no paso a mayores porque mi pequeña cicatriz no se compara con la horrible marca que tiene en tu nuca: Akari Tendo-

Amamiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que las dos actrices que estaba presente. Entendieron que algo grave había pasado entre ambas actrices pero se quedaron al margen sobre todo cuando Natsu sentencio con una calma mortal y una mirada que denotaba que se iba desquitar:

-Lo que trataste de hacerme se llama: Intento de homicidio en primer grado. . . Si yo quisiera podría ir a la policía y acabar de una buena vez por todas con esa mediocre carrera que tienes como actriz . . . *Risas Divertidas-Sensuales-Burlonas*

Natsu se relamió los labios cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Pero dejar que otra se divierta contigo tras las rejas no sería divertido para mí. . . Así que lo vamos hacer a mi manera, vas hacer lo que te diga o me darás tal placer al acabar con tu carrera por lo que haré . . . Estas en mis manos A-ka-ri . . . Consejo sano no te vuelva a meter en mi camino porque juro que voy arrasar contigo-

La última frase lo dijo con reproche no sin antes devolverles la mirada a las actrices y mostrarles una sonrisa siniestra.

**-Natsu POV-**

Ella esta aterrada. Emocionalmente la desestabilice. . . Va ser divertido jugar con mi ratoncita quemada. ¡Hora de empezar la acción! . . . Vamos a darle una antagonista de peso a esa pobre producción.

Las tres actrices se quedaron completamente estupefactas mientras la veían avanzar con una calma tan mortal, reaccionaron a los pocos segundos e ingresaron al SET donde ella había ingresado y su mirada trasmitía solo una cosa:

-¡Maldad pura! . . . Solo era cuestión de esperar para que Natsu Kitazawa se muestre como era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[BOX R] **

**El elenco de BOX R es el siguiente:**

**Director.- **Annata Sutoyo

**Protagonista 1/Antagonista 3.- **Chori Amamiya en el papel de "**Yumika**" la rival de Natsu K., pero al mismo tiempo forma parte de su grupo.

Al inicio se ve amenazada por Natsu, al igual que Natsu tiene una mente retorcida.

Existe un rivalidad tacita entre ambos personajes.

Son "amigas y enemigas" al mismo tiempo. - Compiten en todo discretamente.-

Se aman y se odian al mismo tiempo se supone que sus niveles de sadismo están al mismo nivel.

**Antagonista 1.- **Kyoko Mogami en el papel de "**Natsu K**." La líder del grupo de matonas del último año de preparatoria.

**Antagonista 2.- **Makino Honami desempeña el papel de **Kaori**, es la mejor amiga y la mano derecha de NATSU si bien su amistad es solo por interés Natsu confía en ella a tal punto que podría reemplazarla, no tenía ningún problema si ella la traiciona, sin embargo Kaori teme a Natsu.

**Antagonista 4.**- Sudou Yuuka es una actriz desempeña el papel de **Tsugumi**, la segunda mejor amiga de Kaori le cuida las espaldas pero no es tan atrevida como ella, sigue a Natsu porque ella es la líder pero le teme.

**Actrices principales pero que pasan a segundo plano:**

**Yanodiori** es una chica que experimenta el acoso y la agresión física por parte de "Yumika" quien la usa para complacer a Natsu T. Yanodiori es una chica buena de BOX R.

Maruyama Rumi juega el papel contrario de Natsu , Ella prefiere que la llamen "**Rumi**", lo que indica su actitud infantil, ella es una chica buena de BOX R.

**[Drama de BOX R]**

El drama es sencillo, las vidas de los estudiantes de preparatoria se ve afectado el ultimo año cuando una nueva estudiante de intercambio de clase alta ingresa a la escuela, el Grupo de Yumika, la chica más popular y mala de escuela pierde su liderazgo al toparse con la mente retorcida de Natsu K.

Quien tiene tendencias propias de una persona manipuladora, perversa, que llega a dominar la escuela porque sus "métodos de tortura" son pocos usuales, sus padres son empresarios que viajan fuera de Japón, dejando a la joven adolescente en plena libertad siendo sus compañeros de clases los que paguen por su "acoso" y ella solo lo hace con el afán de "divertirse", más de un compañero trata de hacerle frente, acusarla para que la expulsen, sus compañeros le tema y sin embargo ella siendo un "genio del mal" se adelanta a sus planes y hace pagar a cada estudiante que tiene la osadía de meterse con ella de la forma más cruel y despiadada.

Su sensualidad es abrumadora. Su mirada es matadora. Su ingenio es de temer.

Una mente perturbada en el cuerpo de una adolescente que tiene la facilidad de maquinar situaciones diabólicas y llevarlas a cabo con su grupo sin remordimiento alguno, solo con el afán de divertirse.

Natsu es un personaje completamente oscuro, macabro, fascinante, su lema es:

**-Sin DOLOR no hay diversión.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes que Mogami entrara al SET los hombres que estaban en la sala de los equipos miraron con atención y asombro el guío de la serie. Fue inevitable para uno de ellos preguntar con malestar:

-¿Qué diablo es esto?-

La pregunta la hizo de forma directa el presidente de LME.

La misma curiosidad tenía el resto de los hombres incluso hasta Sebastián se quedo sin palabras, con la descripción de tal guión. En cambio el director invitado: OGATA a pesar de manejar un drama tan fuerte como DARK MOON no pudo evitar decir con asombro:

- ¿No cree que este papel es algo fuerte para una joven actriz menor de edad director Annata?-

A pesar de su nerviosismo e incomodidad con el contenido del guion en el fondo lo que quería decir es:

-WTH…..What's the Hell? / ¿Qué diablos es esto? / ¿En que estaba pensando?

A todos le pareció que el papel de matón que se podría encasillar como un personaje perturbado a nivel mental era peligroso y demasiado fuerte para una joven actriz. Mogami era una NOVATA para hacer tal papel.

Lory iba pedir que no filmaran la escena y que Sawara sacar de esa historia a la joven actriz pero ninguno de ellos tuvo opción de reaccionar cuando la vieron ingresar al set con un aura tan diferente a ella que se intrigaron y quedaron perplejos.

Todos estaban fascinados como aterrados por lo que iban a ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado. En el SET uno de los hombres del lugar dijo en voz alta al ver a todas las actrices completas:

**-Escena 4 Toma 1-**

Yumika termino de torturar a Yanodiori, quién estaba en el piso llorando de verdad cuando Yumika agarro sus cabellos y tomo una gruesa vela que estaba prendida para amenazarla y cruzo su mirada con Natsu.

Lejos de sonreír, Natsu dijo con una mirada seria mientras mantenía sus piernas cruzas y su mirada fija en Yumika:

-¡A eso llamas torturar! . . . Yumika . . . ¡Qué decepción!-

Todos se quedaron sin habla incluso la propia actriz que interpretaba a Yumika que había soltado a su víctima y dejado caer la vela que se apago de inmediato y se alerto al ver a Natsu levantarse de su asiento con una mirada extraña hacia ella.

Camino a paso lento, sensual y le mostro una pequeña daga afilada. Todos se alertaron cuando ella sonrío siniestramente y la hizo retroceder hasta que quedo contra la pared y sin darle opción a nada le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Sin dolor no hay diversión. . . Sin sangre . . . .

Yumika abrió los ojos en señal de terror cuando sintió el fino metal cortar levemente su cuello por encima de la yugular y el liquido carmesí mancho su blanca camisa.

Natsu sonrío al ver su expresión de terror y dijo en una voz ronca y sensual mientras bajaba su daga por su cuello y se permitió tocar de una forma sugestiva su rostro sorprendiéndola en el momento:

-Debes jugar con tu víctima. . . ¡Oler su miedo! . . . .

Sin pudor alguno Natsu le dio un corto besos en los labios y puso su cabeza en su cuello cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Tu pulso esta acelerado. . . . Siento tu temor, tu ansiedad. . . .

Natsu la miro de frente cuando se relamió los labios y con una rapidez impresionante le arranco el primer y segundo botón de su blanca camisa y la sobresalto dejando expuesto el sujetador de color rosa, las palabras no fueron necesarias ante la daga que ella presiono con suavidad sobre el cuello desnudo de Yumika y empezó a bajar hacia su pecho y dijo en voz alta:

-Quiero ver hasta don . . .

Natsu no tuvo oportunidad de seguir jugando con ella cuando la actriz que hacía de Yumika colapso.

Natsu la miro a sus pies con reproche e hizo una mueca de disgusto al decir en voz alta:

-No es divertido cuando se desmayan . . . Se paso con suavidad la daga en sus labios y al sentir el sabor de su propia sangre digo con una expresión que se notaba excitada pero de puro sadismo:

-¡Delicioso!-

Regreso al mueble donde Kaori la miraba con horror al igual que el resto de sus supuestas compañeras y ella se limito a sentarse y cruzar sus piernas cuando se permitió que una macabra sonrisa cruzara por su rostro.

El silencio fue completamente abrumador.

Pasaron varios segundos incluso minutos cuando el hombre que debía dar por terminaba la escena dijo en forma entre cortada:

**-Co…Co…..COT…CORTEN…-**

Pero ninguna persona se movió de su lugar. De pronto se abrió la puerta y salió el pálido director del drama.

Una extraña sensación le recorría por dentro.

Abrió y cerró la boca al mismo tiempo cuando Natsu se paro y dijo en voz alta:

-Soy **Natsu Kitazawa** será un placer trabajar para usted director Annata-

El director Annata frunció el ceño ante tal presentación porque ella no estaba preguntando si tenía o no el papel, daba por confirmado que ella era la antagonista de la serie.

Fue cuando el director le dijo con una voz entre cortada:

-Ve…..ve a descan..sar…..Empe…..zamos….***Carraspeo***. . . Empezamos las grabaciones en dos días . . .

Natsu sonrío cuando centro su mirada en el director Ogata, quién la veía con fascinación y dijo en voz alta:

-Director Ogata debo descansar esta noche pero mañana estaré lista para filmar las escenas que faltan de Hongo Mío-

-¿Se . . . Segura?- Pregunto con nerviosismo el director Ogata a lo que Natsu contesto con una extraña sonrisa:

**-¡Es hora de matar a Hongo Mío y dar pasó a Kitazawa Natsu!-**

Ninguno de los hombres supo cómo interpretar esta extraña sonrisa y esa inusual mirada en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- [Prometo] Veamos si lo logro cumplir ^.^ Mañana subir los CP3-4 Re-editado y con eso empiezo con los nuevos capítulos de esta historia. ¿Qué tal me va quedando?. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. CP3 La nueva integrante

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados]. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**-Capítulo 3-**

**-La nueva integrante-**

**[LOVE ME]**

*****Fuera de Tokio*****

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

Pregunto entre susurros una mujer de cabellos largos, de piel blanca como la porcelana, hermosas facciones cuando noto con asombro al tener señal en su móvil, el mensaje de su manager provisional. [Sawara T].

-¿Sucede algo Kanae-chan?- Pregunto un niño de 11 años mientras se sentaba a lado de ella en el bus que lo iban a llevar a otra localidad para firmal una de las escenas de -Bolero- donde ambos actores compartían papeles estelares en la producción y tenían el papel de hermanos en ella.

La actriz [**Kotonami Kanae**] miembro N°2 del extraño departamento **Love Me** [Ámame] creado por el excéntrico presidente de LME quedo perpleja al escuchar los mensajes de voz se Sawara que decían:

-Mogami-san tuvo un accidente. -Expreso omitió los mensaje y fue preciso al recalcar - Cuando estés en Tokio Kotonami-san necesito que te comuniques conmigo urgente. Ella necesita de tu ayuda.

Miro a su co-estrella pero no dijo palabra alguna cuando él pregunto:

-¿Le paso algo . . . A Kyoko-can?- Pregunto con cuidado el niño.

La mujer solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y agrego con cuidado pero se notaba su preocupación en su voz:

-Se me hacía raro no recibir los inusuales mensajes de Kyoko-chan. Ella ha tenido un accidente.-

El niño [**Hiou Uesugi**] se preocupo por la expresión de sorpresa y angustia que mostraba su co-estrella en su rostro. Para cualquier persona que no conociera a la mujer su expresión era neutral pero para el niño que conocía perfectamente sus gestos, inmediatamente noto su tensión y dijo en voz suave pero firme mientras le tocaba el brazo para llamar su atención ya que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos:

-¡El demonio negro es invencible! . . . Ella va estar bien-

Ese comentario hizo que la mujer se aliviara y dijo con cuidado:

-Si Kyoko-chan te escucha que te expresas así de ella te va agredir-

-¡NAH! . . . ¡No importa si es ella!-

-¿Te agrada?-

*Suspiro de resignación* . . . Es tu mejor amiga Kanae-chan . . . Si no fuera por ella nosotros . . . El niño se sonrojo levemente al mostrar que no tenía idea de por qué dijo eso en voz alta pero la mujer tomo su mano y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Gracias a ella . . . Me diste la oportunidad de conocerte mejor!-

El niño sonrío suavemente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Los demonios son invencible. . . ¡Prometo! . . . Acompañarte cuando regresemos a Tokio para ir a verla. ¿Dónde está ella? . . . -

-Permite llamar a Tokio para preguntar por ella . . .

Mientras la mujer timbraba a Sawara, el niño se perdió mirándola y recordó brevemente que gracias al demonio negro como él llamaba a Mogami Kyoko, pudo acercarse a su co-estrella y entre ellos nació una inusual amistad. Puso atención cuando ella dijo en voz alta:

-¿Nueva integrante? . . . ¿Ella hizo qué . . . ¿El presidente está seguro de esto? . . . ¡Entiendo!-

El niño se tomo su tiempo en decir en voz alta:

-¿Las noticias no son . . .

Kotonami miro a su co-estrella cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No ha sido un accidente. Empujaron a Kyoko-chan por las escaleras. Ha despertado con una leve amnesia pero lo más extraño parece como si fuera otra persona. Hoy ha filmado una escena de su nuevo drama pero después de terminara le ha desmayado en el camerino y la han ingresado al Hospital Central de Tokio para que descanse. Me pregunto qué pasara cuando me vea . . . ¿Me recordara o se habrá olvidado de mí?-

El niño se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mouko-san!- Agrego la cara de ensoñación propia de Mogami Kyoko y Kotonami río con gracia y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mou! . . . No hagas eso . . . Ella . . .

-Con memoria o sin ella tengo la certeza que se te va lanzar encima-

Kanae río abiertamente ante las expresiones de su co-estrella y se sintió aliviada aunque en el fondo la preocupación por quién NO reconocía en voz alta que era su primera y mejor amiga la tenía tensa, sobre todo cuando Sawara le comento que la nueva integrando del inusual departamento iba ser la persona que atentó contra su mejor amiga.

Ella sintió ira y repugnancia al mismo tiempo pero al conocer la historia de aquella joven que necesitaba ayuda al igual que ella y su mejor amiga decidió no dejarse envenenar por esos sentimientos a pesar que ella iba tener cuidado con ella, proteger a su amiga y de ser posible evitar que la nueva integrante le haga daño a Mogami Kyoko.

Dejo sus pensamientos de un lado cuando noto el nuevo libreto entre sus manos y la caja de pocket coffee- dulces de chocolates con café- que el niño puso entre sus manos y ella dijo con reproche:

-¡Mou! . . . Me vas engordar-

Las risas aliviaron la tensión entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En LME [Tokio]*****

Lejos de ser la oficina del inusual presidente. La arena. Los animales. La tienda de campaña daba la impresión de estar en medio de un Oasis en el desierto del Sahara porque la recreación era magnifica.

Sawara T. Ingreso al lugar e inmediatamente sudo porqué la temperatura sobre-pasaba los 40° y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Presidente?-

-¡Venid! . . . Mi súbdito- Dijo el presidente mientras Sebastian lo guía a la tienda y noto la hermosa decoración dentro de ella al estilo: Las mil y una noche. También noto a las hermosas odaliscas que abanicaban al presidente que estaba con una vestimenta árabe completa y dijo en voz alta:

-Kotonami ha sido informado de lo sucedido con Mogami-san. Ella llegara mañana al final del día antes de revisar las nuevas ofertas que le han llegado y trasladarse a Kobe con el electo de la producción en la que está trabajando. -Bolero-

Lory lo miro con interés y dijo:

-¿Le informantes sobre Amamiya?-

-Lo que usted me pidió que le contara pero por su tono de voz se molesto con el tema.-

-¡Es natural!. Ella va estar de lado de su amiga-

-¿Está seguro de esto?-

-Amamiya Chori necesita ayuda y no profesional. . . Necesita sentir que ella ama la actuación y quitarse de encima el odio que siente por los papeles antagónicos. Ella tiene una gran talento, sería una lástima que lo desperdicie-

-¿Pero y si Mogami-san no está de acuerdo y quiere tomar acciones legales contra ella? . . . Después de todo la pudo haber matado-

-Pero no lo hizo, cometió un error Sawara, ella debe tener la oportunidad de reivindicarte y pedirle perdón en persona a Mogami-san. Ella está realmente arrepentida por lo que hizo, su odio y envidia por el éxito que empezaba a tener Mogami-san le recordó su triste pasado-

-Una niña encasillada en papeles de mala . . . Pero Mogami-san . . .

-Sobre ella estoy realmente intrigado, su cambio se me hace . . . Ella parece ser otra persona-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-En dos días se retoma las escenas de Dark Moon. Quiero que le des un descanso de una semana antes que empiece a rodar el drama de BOX R y necesito revisar ese guío-

-¿Va sacar de la producción a Mogami-san?-

-No creo que deba pero NO le des más papeles antagónicos por ahora-

-¡Entiendo!-

-¿Sobre le proyecto del actor X tienes alguna novedad?-

-Me llego el guío de la película-

-¿Lo leíste?-

-Sabe que debo leer todo lo que usted va aprobar-

-¿Qué te parece?-

-No hemos filmado algo en conjunto de esa magnitud. El trama es fuerte. Presidente no veo que este papel sea adecuado para Ren. No porque no lo pueda hacer ya que sus habilidades de actuación son extraordinarias. . . Pero . . .

-**BJ** es un personaje oscuro y peligroso. Si Ren logra meterse en ese papel lo convertirá en un actor con proyecto a escala mundial porqué pondrá a Japón pero si el personaje se sale de control. . .

-¡Puede ser un completo desastre!- Dijo Sawara con preocupación.

**-Lory POV-**

Sin contar con que puede salir a relucir la verdadera personalidad de Koun. ¡Puede ser peligroso y moral para Ren!. Pero por otro lado si lo logra superar esto, él va perdonarse . . . Pero solo no puede.

-¿Presidente en qué está pensando?-

-**Caín Hell** es un personaje oscuro pero necesitamos traerlo a la realidad, necesita algo o más bien alguien que le recuerde su lado humano-

-¿Alguien? . . . ¿Una novia o esposa?-

-¡Por favor! . . . Caín no es hombre de tener una mujer . . . Sin embargo una hermana es otra situación. Los lazos de sangre son fuertes-

-¿Hermana?-

-Una hermosa mujer que sea su fortaleza y al mismo tiempo su debilidad. Una pequeña y pegajosa hermana-

Ante la sonrisa siniestra del presidente. Sawara dijo con cuidado:

-Así no son los hermanos japonés-

-¿Quién dijo que ellos serían japoneses?-

-¡Eh! . . .

-Dos hermanos oscuros, ingleses que vinieron al país solo para rodar el proyecto-

-Temo preguntar a quién tiene en mente para ese papel-

-Tú solo espera. . . . Antes de contestar Sawara recibió una llamada en su móvil y se quedo perplejo al decir en voz alta captando la atención del presidente:

-¿**Mogami Saena**?-

-¿Acaso ella es algo para Mogami-san?- Pregunto con cuidado Lory y Sawara dijo en voz alta:

-Es su abogado pide una cita con nosotros. ¿Qué le digo?-

Lory frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Dile para la próxima semana. . . Eso nos dará tiempo de hablar con nuestros abogados-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- He decido postergar el encuentro de la madre de Kyoko-chan debido a que estoy re-leyendo el MANGA de Skip Beat y necesito cuadrar algunas escenas. ¿Cómo me va quedando?. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. CP4 En retrospectiva

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados]. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**-Capítulo 4-**

**-En retrospectiva-**

**[Al día siguiente en LME]**

-¡Me duele la cabeza! - Susurraba con malestar Mogami Kyoyo mientras se tocaba el leve vendaje que tenía en la cabeza.

El día anterior luego de haber regresado al hospital, acepto que la revisen y quedarse por una noche a descansar.

Al despertar no recordaba lo que había pasado pero dado a sus días de ausencia por el accidente decidió no perder un día más en el hospital, ya que tenía dos días de descanso antes de filmar las escenas del drama en que estaba. [**Dark Moon]** Iba a ir por sus cosas cuando accidentalmente escucho a Sawara decir en voz alta por teléfono:

-¡Por favor entienda! . . . ¡No es posible! . . .

**[Mogami-POV]**

Creo que Sawara-san está ocupado. . . Mejor paso directo al departamento **Love Me** para ver mis co . . .

-Dígale a la señora Mogami Saeta que la reunión la vamos a tener la próxima semana. Antes no es posible. . .

¿Qué dijo?

Inmediatamente la expresión de asombro y desconcierto dejo helada a Mogami Kyoko. Hablando literalmente. Se tapo la boca para no dejar salir un chillido de sorpresa y puso atención cuando su manager temporal dijo en voz alta y su malestar se notaba en sus facciones.

-¡No debe hacer eso! . . . Ella en este momento no está disponible . . . Tuvo un accidente . . . ¿Dinero? . . .

El hombre cerró la llamada intempestivamente mientras decía con malestar en voz alta y al mismo tiempo marcaba al presidente:

-¡Maldita Mujer! . . . ¡Imposible! . . . Creer que exista una mujer así. . .

Al escuchar la voz del presidente, él inmediatamente pregunto:

-¿En qué tiempo llega? . . . ¿Tanto? . . . Le tengo muy malas noticias. . . Hable con el abogado de la madre de Mogami-san . . . ¡Exacto! . . . **Mogami Saena** . . . Ella pide la cancelación del contrato laboral de su hija o amenaza con demandarnos por una suma realmente exorbitante . . .

¿Ella quiere destruir mi carrera?

-¡Presidente! . . . Intentare llegar a un acuerdo con su abogado. Lo más probable es que desee dinero.

-¡NO SAWARA! . . . No se atreva a llegar a ningún acuerdo con esa mujer-

-¿Mogami-san qué haces aquí? - Dijo perplejo Sawara al notar el aura oscura de la joven dejando a un perplejo presidente en la línea y ella recalco:

-Dele un mensaje a su abogado de mi parte: Ella no va obtener nada de mí y si quiere sacar provecho de la hija que abandono cuando era niña dígale que me lo diga en persona-

-Sawara dile a Mogami-san que vamos organizar una reunión con ellos- Dijo el presidente con preocupación al sentir a través del teléfono la voz impregnada de odio de la joven.

Sawara le comento lo que dijo el presidente y ella dijo con una calma que no era propia de ella:

-Voy por mis cosas y voy estar en el **Durama-ya** por si necesita algo-

Ella salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, trato de contener las lagrimas amargas que amenazaba a salir de sus ojos.

No sabía qué hacer en el momento.

No sabía por qué sintió tanto dolor del golpe al escuchar mencionar el nombre de su madre.

Era odio mezclado con dolor del recuerdo.

Iba tan distraída que hubiera resbalado y se hubiera golpeado fuerte de no ser porque se topo con el primero actor de la agencia y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Mogami-san está todo bien?-

El hombre hizo una pregunta fuera de lugar cuando ella dijo con una falsa sonrisa que contrastaba con su expresión de tristeza e iras:

-¡Tsuruga-san no pasa nada!-

-¿Qué sucede Mogami-san?-

-Ella no quería preguntar a su sempai cuando este cometió error en decir:

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pasa para esto están los amigos-

-¿Amigos?- Pregunto ella extrañada de pronto el malestar que tenía se esfumo cuando pregunto con interés:

-¿Somos amigos?-

El primer actor sonrío con incomodidad y dijo al notar no muy lejos de ahí a su manager [Yashiro] que se notaba ansioso por venir hacia ellos pero estaba lidiando con un cliente:

-¡Pues yo te considero mi amiga! - El quería romper esa barrera que había entre ellos y agrego:

-Puedes confiar en mí qué sucede Mogami-san-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre. . . Verdadero?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con tensión el actor cuando se enderezo y ella desvío el tema diciendo:

-Sé que tengo una mejor amiga a la que llamo por su nombre. Ren Tsuruga es un nombre artístico. Si somos amigos yo debería tener la oportunidad de llamarte por el nombre.-

Ella no sabía por qué tuvo la necesidad de hacer tal pregunta. Ante la cara de sorpresa del actor, ella dijo con un toque de tristeza:

-¿No deseas decirme su verdadero nombre?-

Tsuruga por primera vez desde que piso tierras niponas dudo. Ella dijo con una sonrisa triste:

-Tal vez después de todo no somos amigos. Si no tengo la libertad para llamarlo por su nombre no tengo porque confiar en usted-

La barrera fue impuesta nuevamente.

Ren iba acotar algo pero su manager llamo su atención y cuando regreso la mirada hacia su aprendiz ella ya no estaba.

Maldijo interiormente su cobardía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[DURAMA-YA ]**

Una llamada dejo completamente perpleja a Mogami Kyoko al tener a penas una hora de haber llegado al restaurante donde trabajaba medio tiempo y vivía:

-¡Lo lamento Kyoko-chan!-

-¿Significa qué no van a volver?- Pregunto ella con temor.

-¡No es eso Kyoko-chan! . . . Pero mi esposo esta tenso por la salud de su hermana menor. Mi cuñada está enferma y sus dos hijos no pueden venir del exterior a cuidarla por sus obligaciones labores. Ellos vendrán pero les tomara al menos un mes venir-

-¿Un mes?-

-Lo sé por eso llamo para avisar que nuestra ausencia se va prolongar. Vamos ayudar a mi cuñada. Ella también tiene un pequeño restaurante en las afueras de Kobe-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?-

-No me gustaría que te quedes sola. ¿Tienes alguna amiga con la qué te puedes hospedar mientras no estemos en casa?. Es una sugerencia por tu seguridad-

-No creo que eso sea posible. Mouko-san está de viaje y al regresar debe volver a salir de Tokio. Prefiero . . . Quedarme aquí sino le importa-

-¡Claro Kyoko-chan!. Sobre la comida. . .

-No se preocupe yo me encargare del tema. ¿Cancelo a los proveedores por un mes?-

-¡Por favor! . . . Con todo vamos estar en contacto-

-¡Gracias por avisar!-

-¿Sucede algo Kyoko-chan?-

-Tan solo estoy cansada por el trabajo-

-¡Oh! . . . Trata de hacer las cosas con calma Kyoko-chan. Aunque mi esposo no lo diga, estamos muy felices que participes en el drama de Dark Moon. El presume de ti acá. Tu actuación es maravillosa. Espero que en poco tiempo los proyectos se te den con facilidad y te conviertas en una gran actriz . . . Corrección reconozcan tu maravilloso talento porque ya eres una gran actriz . . . ¿Kyoko-chan estas llorando?-

-¡No es nada! . . . Tan solo que sus palabras me . . . Hacen tanto bien-

-¡Oh! Kyoko-chan ¡Suerte! . . . Estamos en contacto-

-¡Gracias!. Espero que su cuñada mejore. . . Los estaré esperando.-

-¡Cuídate por favor!-

Después de esa llamada Mogami Kyoko no pudo evitar desmoronarse cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No es posible! . . . Recibo un gran halado de una persona extraña y mi madre me busca para aprovecharse de mí . . . ¡Qué ironía!- Declaro ella con un dejo de amargura.

De pronto una extraña voz en su cabeza la hizo sacudir:

-¡Eh! . . . **Hongo Mío** es como tu madre-

-¡Te equivocas Natsu! . . . Ella es peor. . . Saena la abandono a su suerte mi madre me crío es completamente diferente-

Mogami Koyko detuvo las voces en su mente cuando subió sin prisa a su pequeña habitación y noto lo escaso de muebles en ella, sin prisa alguna dejo caer su bolso y se quito algunas de sus prendas de vestir cuando noto en un pequeño espejo ambos reflejos.

En un hermoso sillón negro su reflejo como Hongo Mío [Su antagónico en Dark Moon] mientras que otros exuberantes cojines rojos el reflejo de Natsu Yitazawa [Su antagónico en BOX R] y escucho cuando ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Debemos demostrarle a lo que somos capaces de hacer!-

Hongo Mío cruzo una mirada altiva con la hermosa Natu que mostraba una sonrisa maligna y dijo en voz alta:

-Es hora de crear a otra HONGO MIO-

Mogami noto con interés como ambos personajes se alinearon en uno solo y Natsu dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es hora de un mini-cambio de look!-

-Cabello negro con extensiones onduladas- Dijo la nueva Mío pero esta versión era mejorada ya no tenía la cicatriz pero su mirada ya no era de orgullo ni de soberbia. Era de maldad pura pero sin la diversión de Natsu y dijo en voz alta:

-Es hora de demostrarle a Saena que sus genes los llevamos impresos-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Dijo Kyoko Mogami con una mirada completamente pérdida y ante el nuevo personaje como resultado de la mezcla de Natsu y Mío dijo en voz alta:

-La agresión física y emocional trae secuelas. Ella quiere terminar con tu carrera o sacarte dinero. Entonces devolvámosle la cortesía. Contrata un detective para saber qué ha sido de ella todo este tiempo.-

-¿Pero yo no tengo dinero?-

-Eso no debe ser difícil de conseguir Kyoko-chan . . . Hay muchas personas que te deben algo otras están dispuestas ayudarte . . . Solo mira las opciones y hazlo. . . Necesitas averiguar sobre esa mujer y lo que ha sido su vida sin ti-

-¿Tal vez . . .

-¡No dudes! . . . Basta de dudar-

De pronto Kyoko-chan dejo de existir ante ella misma al verse a pesar de su ropa corriente y su falso cabello rubio a la nueva versión de Hongo Mío y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es hora de un cambio permanente!-

De pronto su móvil sonó con insistencia.

Noto las llamadas perdidas de Tsuruga Ren y opto por ignorarlas.

Se tomo su tiempo en revisar las llamadas perdidas y noto con asombro dos mensajes uno de ellos era de voz que decía:

-Kyoko-chan es Hikaru lamento no haber podido ir al hospital a visitarte pero tenemos un nuevo proyecto dentro de Kimagure Rock. . . Haremos un festival para presentar nuevas bandas locales. La apertura va estar a cargo de abrir nosotros como banda. ¿Te lo imaginas? . . . Queremos ver la oportunidad que Bou no figure solo como mascota del programa ¿Tocas algún instrumento o tal vez cantes?. ¡Es una excelente oportunidad para darle otro peso a Bou en el programa! . . . ¡Por favor! Llámame para saber si te animas a participar del evento pero te anticipo en el . . .

[El mensaje era largo y se corto]

Ella escucho el segundo mensaje de voz que decía:

-¡Lo siento Kyoko-chan! . . . ¡Por favor! Llámame. . . Como te decía en el intermedio tocara: **Fuwa Sho** y presentara su video " Prisionero " que está como TOP1 en la lista de popularidad local y tiene una proyección mundial mientras que al final se presentara la banda **Vie Ghoul** que lidera el 2do. Lugar de las listas de popularidad con su tema " Encadenado " . . . Espero que te mejores por favor llámame . . .

-¿Shotaro contra Beagle? . . . ¡Eso va ser un desastre!-

-¡Al contrario! . . . Puedes demostrar a Sho-baka lo talentosa que eres - Dijo su reflejo y acoto rápidamente con una sonrisa que era propia de Natsu:

-Y de paso nos llevamos al Beagle-Baka . . . Piénsalo es demasiado perfecto para no aprovechar la oportunidad-

-¿Pero qué hacer? . . . ¡Hace mucho tiempo qué no leo la escala musical! . . . Menos cantar. . .

-Por algo se hicieron los covers . . . Primero empecemos por tu madre. Segundo por Sho-Baka hay que darle donde más le duele y Tercero Beagle-Baka . . . A él le gustan los demonios dale un que lo traume de por vida- Dijo la nueva Hongo Mío.

De pronto una sonrisa que no era ni siniestra ni perversa cruzo en el rostro de Kyoko Mogami y tomo su cartera era hora de hacer un cambio e ir hacer unas pequeñas compras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Hospital Central de Tokio-Psiquiatría]**

-¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto con asombro una joven de cabellos negros ante el inusual traje de color rosa encendido.

-Amamiya-san este es el uniforme del departamento Love Me- Dijo con cuidado el presidente de LME.

-¿Debo usar esto?- Volvió a preguntar con asombro.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¡Castigo Divino!- Dijo ella con asombro por tercera vez y el presidente de la LME mostró una sonrisa amplia cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Tenemos un acuerdo?-

-¡Lo haré!. Saldré esta noche del hospital. Mañana iré a la LME. Sobre Mogami-san . . . Ella . . .

-Mañana estará presente en la reunión que pedí que Sawara organizara y vas a conocer a la segunda miembro del departamento. Pero va ser un encuentro breve porque ambas deben trabajar. En el caso de Kotonami viaja mañana mismo y Mogami-san debe descansar antes de rodar sus escenas de Dark Moon-

-¡Entiendo! . . . ¡Gracias presidente por esta oportunidad!-

Lory sonrío de forma abierta y dijo:

-¡Gracias a ti por permitirte ayudar!-

Al poco tiempo Lory salió del lugar tenía una sensación que la joven agresora iba arreglar las cosas con Mogami-san. Ella iba necesitar el apoyo de una nueva amiga para lo que se venía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Centro Comercial Tokio Mall]**

Su aroma corporal era fuerte. ¿Tal vez Pino mezclado con naranja?. Era extraño. Peculiar e Inusual.

No importa cuando tiempo haya pasado, ella recordaba ese aroma.

Su madre tenía el cabello largo de color negro azabache pero siempre recogido.

Ella era una mujer hermosa a pesar de sus duras facciones dado que siempre estaba seria con el ceño fruncido.

Sus trajes formales eran impecables.

Su maquillaje era fuerte y cargado lo que le daba un aspecto de una gran señora ejecutiva.

-¿Se decidió señorita?- Pregunto con calma un joven estilista amanerado cuando Mogami Kyoko dijo en voz alta y con seguridad al ver desvanecer el reflejo de su madre en el espejo y ver el suyo inmediatamente.

-Quiero el cabello de color negro azabache con extensiones onduladas hasta por debajo de los hombros-

-¡Excelente elección! . . . Resaltara sus ojos de color dorados-

-¿Dorado? . . . Pregunto entre susurros y se dio cuenta de algo importante.

**[Mogami-POV]**

Aquella mujer tiene ojos de color negros NO dorados. El color de mis ojos me hacen diferente a ella.

-¡Te hace única!- Contesto una inusual voz en su cabeza [Hongo Mío-la nueva versión]

Ella sonrío con calma cuando le dijo al estilista:

-Es la segunda vez que hago un cambio de look por iniciativa propia. . . Veo como esta vestido y puedo notar su buen gusto para vestir-

-¡Que puedo decir! . . . Los Gay sabemos de moda- Dijo con orgullo el joven y Mogami sonrío con incomodidad ante tal declaración y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Me podría dar algunos consejos? . . . Como puede ver mi ropa es tan. . . Simple . . . Mi presupuesto es limitado-

-El no tener dinero no es una excusa para vestirse. . . El estilista se mordió los labios y ella dijo:

-¿Corriente?-

-A parte de trabajar aquí yo tengo una mini-boutique es algo pequeño se empieza-

-¿La ropa es cara?-

-Eso es lo de menos. . . Pero tranquila te puedo hacer un descuento-

-¿Está en este centro comercial?-

El estilista se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Pero es muy pequeño pero no tengo dinero para más. . . El alquiler aquí es alto-

Necesito un cambio de look completo pero no tengo tanto dinero y sin el trabajo del Durama-ya va ser difícil por no decir imposible comprar ropa.

-¡OMG! . . . La novela. . . Súbele. . .

-¿Nove . . . Mogami se quedo sin habla al ver Dark Moon - repetición de uno de los primeros capítulos en televisión pagada y pregunto:

-¿Ve Dark Moon?-

-¡BROMEAS! . . . No pierdo esa novela por nada del mundo . . . Tsuruga-san es un bomboncito que esta pa' comérselo con todo y envoltura-

Mogami-san sonrío con orgullo ante ese comentario mal intencionado después de todo él era su sempai y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Eres fan de él?-

-¡OH! . . . Eso no se pregunta . . . ¿Quién no es fan? . . .

-¡Tienes razón! . . .

-Pero a quién amo es a la malosa de Mío . . . Que mujer tan maldita y fascinante con tanto garbo . . . Me encantaría conocerla . . . ¿Te imaginas que esa mujer tan perversa y fascinante use mis diseños?-

Mogami Kyoko por primera vez desde el atentado se permitió sonreír con sinceridad y dijo abiertamente con suavidad:

-¡Eso se puede arreglar!-

El estilista la miro con interés y ella cambio su aura al decir en voz alta:

-¿Así que te gustaría vestirme? . . . ¿Crees qué tus diseños estén a mi altura?-

El estilista miro la pantalla y miro a la joven y dijo en voz alta:

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Mentira?-

-¡No me creas! . . . Pero mañana debo filmar una de mis escenas. . . Podrías conocer al electo. . . ¿Si deseas?-

-¡OH POR DIOS! . . .

Mogami Kyoko sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Eres un estilita novato y yo soy una actriz novata. . . ¿Tal vez podamos hacer un trato? . . . ¿Tal vez?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando?. ¡Expreso! Voy cambiando ciertas cosas en esta re-edición porque al releer el MANGA me di cuenta que me faltan muchos personajes.**

**Parece - No estoy del todo segura tendré armar un nuevo álbum para esta re-edición ya que van haber nuevos personajes no solo del MANGA sino de mis propia creación. -Nuevos nada de SCC para que no se confundan-**

**Siempre tuve la impresión que NO era la ACTUACION el talento innato de Kyoko-chan sino la música. Voy a trabajar con esa aérea. [Se aceptan sugerencias]. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. CP5 La fantasía se rompe

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados] ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**-Capítulo 5-**

**-La fantasía se rompe-**

**[DURAMA-YA ]**

**[Tsuruga Ren POV]**

Sé que es tarde pero necesito hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no contesta su móvil?.

-¡Ren!-

-Yashiro te dije que esperes en el carro-

-¡Es tarde! . . . Corres el riesgo que te puedan reconocer además Kyoko-chan puede estar durmiendo a esta hora-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Pero ella . . .

-¿Te preocupa qué ella esté actuando tan extraño?-

-¡Es como si fuera otra persona! . . . Me sorprendió no verla en el hospital. ¡Por favor! . . . Dame un momento ya te alcanzo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Le dejare una tarjeta por debajo de la puerta con una nota puntual-

-¡Entiendo! . . . No te demores. . . Sawara llamo para informe que me dejo en la oficina el guío del nuevo proyecto del actor X-

Ren miro a su manager y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

No debía hacer comentarios sobre su nuevo proyecto y menos hablar de su posible doble papel sobre todo porque aun no estaba confirmado para hacer tal reto.

Después de terminar con su drama actual [**Dark Moon**] donde tenía el estelar [** Tachibana Katsuki **] iba hacer un doble papel como un personaje oscuro británico que venía a tierras niponas para darle vida a un asesino en serie.

El personaje era todo un reto porque iba sacar la peor parte de él y no tenía idea de lo que se iba a exponer.

Al terminar la nota solo dijo en voz alta:

-¡Espero que ella la entienda!-

Salió del lugar no sin tener esa sensación extraña que algo estaba pasando con su aprendiz.

Su intuición le decía qué algo estaba mal con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Centro Comercial Tokio Mall]**

-¡OMG! . . . Te vez hermosa. . .

Mogami sonrío complacida al ver no solo su nuevo cambio de look sino su nuevo atuendo y escucho con atención los comentarios puntuales que le hacía el amanerado estilista:

-Debes tener algo que te caracterice y te distinga de los demás actores-

-¿Algo?-

-¡Claro! . . . Todos tienen algo. . .

-¿Hablas de algo material o algo . . .

-¡Lo primero! . . . Por ejemplo mis ídolos tienen . . . Mientras Methis se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras señalaba los objetos que le gustaban de cada personaje que admiraba, en ese momento algo hizo clic en ella cuando noto dos afiches de cuerpo entero que Methis tenía en su pequeña tienda y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Eres fan de **Kuu Hizuri**?-

-¡OMG! . . . El es un hombre tan apuesto como mi Ren . . . Míralos si hasta parecen padres e hijo . . .- Methis se volvió a perder en su halago ante ambos actores cuando la joven no pudo evitar fijarse en ambos afiches con detenimiento.

**[Mogami-POV]**

¡Imposible! . . . Es como ver una versión joven de . . . Padre . . . No él no es mi padre . . . Además el tiene un hijo . . .

Fue inevitable para ella no recordar aquella escena cuando Hizuri Kuu estuvo en Tokio:

-_Mi hijo es maravilloso. Inteligente. Atlético. Hermoso porque heredo los ojos azules de su madre. De talentos inigualables. ¿Tú harás a mi hijo?-_

-_Pero esas descripciones son contradictorias y confusas-_ Dijo entre susurros con asombro la joven de cabellos rubios cuando noto como el hombre se emocionaba tanto al hablar de su hijo que su descripción le recordó a cierta " Hada " que era su amiga y dijo con nostalgia y emoción:

_-¡CORN!-_

_-¿Corn? . . . ¿Maíz? . . . Ya veo lo estas pronunciando mal . . . No es Corn sino KOUN-_

Ella sonrío con nostalgia cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No es él! . . .

-¿Dijiste algo Kyoko-can?-

-Por un segundo me preguntaba qué habrá pasado con su hijo . . . No se sabe nada de él-

-Tal vez se convirtió en modelo como su madre o mejor aun actor como su padre pero hizo de él un personaje falso-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¡OBVIO! . . . Los hijos de los famosos tienen a fracasar por el peso que representa tener que superar el talento de sus padres-

-¿Cómo crees que sea él?-

-Hermoso como su padre, como mi Ren solo que con el cabello rubio y por supuesto los ojos de otro color. . . ¡Listo! . . . Para mañana te pondrás este atuendo ¿Te gusta?-

Mogami Kyoko sonrío discretamente al ver su nueva imagen no solo el cabello ondulado de color negro hasta debajo de los hombros sino la diferencia entre usar un atuendo que combine y al mismo tiempo le de la opción ser sensual sin ser extremadamente sexy.

Methis la miro y dijo:

-Usa este atuendo mañana y créeme no pasaras desapercibida-

El atuendo era sencillo pero chic: Una blusa de seda con cuello tortuga que tenía una corbata ancha para amarrar. Un pantalón de mezclilla tubo pero lo que hacía el atuendo llamar la atención era la chaqueta en un tono oscuro que combinaba con sus zapatos - Botines negro de tacón tipo aguja- que aparte de agregarle varios centímetros a su estatura estilizaba su figura.

Methis dijo en voz alta:

-Te daré dos atuendos más pero quiero estar presente cuando firmes las escenas de Dark Moon-

-¡Creo que tengo un nuevo amigo!-

-¡Creo que tenga una nueva amiga! . . . . ¡OMG! . . . ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?-

-¡OH! . . . Me olvide de guardarla no es posible que la haya tenido todo este tiempo esto es . . .

-Es un corte de diamante precioso. . . La cadena esta algo corriente pero el diamante es precioso-

-¿Diamante? . . . ¡Te equivocas! . . . Esta lagrima es como un cristal me la obsequio. . .

-¿Algún NOVIO?-

-¿Qué? . . . Por supuesto que NO . . . Es una persona especial pero . . .

-Definitivamente debe . . . Si dices que no te ama entonces te debe apreciarte mucho para darte tal obsequio-

-¿Es tan caro?-

-Se nota que no sabes nada de joyas . . . ¡OYE! . . . Tengo un primo que se especialista en joyería le puedo decir que haga una réplica de esa cadena. . . Porque el diseño está muy lindo aunque se note que es un alambre-

-¡OYE! . . . Esa cadena la hice yo-

-¿Tú?-

-Si- Dijo Mogami con reproche y el estilista dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Pero tal vez podamos hacer algo además después de todo soy el responsable por tu cambio de imagen- Recalcó el estilista con orgullo al notar que era él quien había hecho posible tal transformación.

A pesar del malestar que tenía por haberse dado cuenta que su sempai le había dado un obsequio tan caro, Mogami Kyoko no podía estar más complacida por su cambio dejo el tema ahí porque era tarde y ella necesitaba descansar para lo que iba afrontar al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Estudio de Grabación 57]**

Un hombre de cabellos rubios falso estaba enojado.

La primera reacción que tuvo al escuchar los comentarios de uno de sus coristas fue:

-Ella es sexy . . . ¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Pensar que ella hace a la terrible Mío . . .

-Tienes razón ella es HOT . . . Es oficial me declaro como su fan . . .

Se pregunto una y otra vez de quién hablaban entonces al disimulo presto atención cuando en una de las redes sociales vio con asombro una figura que le era familiar.

[La escena de prueba de Natsu acosando a Yumika se había infiltrado en la red]

-Esta mujer estúpida. . . De cuándo acá es tan . . .

-¡Sho! . . . ¿Por qué estás haciendo esa caras?-

-¡Por nada! . . . ¿A qué hora empieza la entrevista?-

-En cinco minutos. Prepárate. . Para . . . ¿A dónde vas?-

El falso rubio ignoro categóricamente a su manager [**Aki Shoko**] cuando marco con insistencia un número que le era familiar y al solo escuchar el mensaje de voz dijo en voz alta:

-¡MUJER DEMONIO! . . . ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte tan . . . Demonio del inframundo quieres volver ser acosada-

Repitió el mensaje varias veces y trato de componer su expresión para ir a la entrevista pero ni él mismo entendía por qué se enojaba tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[DURAMA-YA ]**

Exactamente a las dos horas: Mogami Kyoko llego al lugar donde trabajaba medio tiempo, se demoro porqué Methis no se privo en extenderse sobre sus consejos de modas y por supuesto darle tarjeta de presentación de él.

El trato era simple: Mogami Kyoko iba tener acceso a sus diseños por una vez y devolverlo - Era como un préstamo - En ciertas prendas puntuales para ciertos eventos y ella debía promocionar al estilista y su pequeña tienda: Dream's Methis.

Adicional de los consejos sobre moda, el estilista le dio un primer guardarropa con lo básico para el uso diario sin contar el práctico empaque de cosméticos y cremas para el uso diario y que ella siempre se vea fresca y con estilo.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando noto no muy lejos de la puerta una figura que le era familiar e inmediatamente se alineo en Natsu y dijo en voz alta:

-¡YUMIKA!-

Chori Amamiya se quedo perpleja al ver a su compañera de reparto pero se veían tan diferentes a Natsu aunque su expresión era la de ella y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No soy Yumika! . . . Vine acá como Amamiya Chori-

-¿Qué deseas?-

Amamiya no digo palabra alguna cuando hizo una verdadera dogeza dejando no solo estupefacta a Mogami sino a su propia manager [**Yoshimoto**] que la observaba en el carro a media cuadra del lugar:

-¡No tengo excusas para justificar lo que te hice!-

-¡Levántate!-

-¡NO! . . . Hasta que me escuches. . . No sé porqué te odie tanto y sentí tanta envidia de tu talento. . . ¡Oh si lo sé! . . . Me parecía injusto que después de todo lo que he hecho tú seas catalogada como una novata con talento innato para la actuación y no quedes atrapada en la maldición de las chicas malas-

-¿Chicas malas?-

-No era la forma pero la envidia me corroe. . . Cuando hice " Dardos Escarlata " hubo un accidente en el set pero no me importo seguí actuando hacía el papel de un niño de 9 años pero era siniestro. Me herí pero no me importo. Los directores estaban fascinados conmigo y después de eso fui llamada hacer otros papeles . . . Todos de personajes antagónicos . . . ¡ODIE tanto la actuación!.-

**[Mogami-POV]**

Ella tiene un gran complejo. ¿Ella es cómo yo?.

Era peor cuándo me comparaba con mi padre. El gran productor japonés Tendou Hin, todos tenían grande expectativas de mí . . . No pude con tanta presión.

¿Hija de un productor famoso? . . . No pudo con la presión de los medios. . . ¿Será qué eso le paso al hijo de mi . . . ¡NO! . . . El no es mi padre. . . ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas ahora?-

Mogami se perdió en sus pensamientos que no presto atención al resto de la historia y alcanzo a escuchar de parte de Amamiya:

-. . . Por esa razón acepte la propuesta del presidente de LME . . . Mañana me integro a Love Me . . . Necesito saber que puedes llegar a perdonarme por lo que te hice y estoy dispuesta aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. Si deseas tomar medidas legales confesare . . . Espero algún día llegar a ser digan de tu confianza . . . Yo

-¿Confianza? . . . Amamiya-san levántate por favor del piso . . . ¡Escucha! . . . La confianza no se pide se gana-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

Ella realmente parece sincera. ¿Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad? . . . ¿Pero y si es una trampa? . . . Debo observarla y tener cuidado.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer por mi-

Ante la cara de curiosidad de Amamiya, Mogami abrió la puerta del restaurante y dijo en voz alta:

-Ser actriz no es lo que me mantiene. Ser actriz me permite pagar mis clases tanto de la preparatoria como de actuación. Tomo cursos en la LME por lo que una cosa compensa otra.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Trabajo aquí medio tiempo como ayudante de chef . . . Necesito ayuda-

-No sé cocinar pero . . .

-Los dueños estarán fueras por casi cinco semana asumo, aquí hay comida pero otra es perfectible y no deseo que se pierda. . . Quiero abrir el restaurante pero necesito una o dos meseras que se encarguen de servir los alimentos que yo preparare. El menú es puntual y sé cómo hacerlo pero no puedo cocinar y atender a los clientes-

-¡Yo lo haré!-

-No te parece salario-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-Puedes vivir conmigo durante el tiempo que los dueños no estén así me ayudaras en el restaurante sobre todo cuando no este. A cambio te daré comida, hospedaje y podemos revisar el libreto en conjunto de BOX R y quién sabe . . . ¿Tal vez lleguemos ser amigas?-

-¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!-

-Hablare con el presidente para que nos de un horario flexible-

-¡Gracias Mogami-san!-

Mogami no dijo palabra alguna cuando la vio salir del lugar y suspiro una vez y dijo con calma:

-Espero no equivocarme con ella . . . ¿Qué es esto?-

En ese momento al ingresar del portal noto la tarjeta de su sempai en el piso y leyó en voz alta la nota:

_Mogami-san, disculpa que te deje una nota de esta manera pero nos sabía cómo decir esto en persona: Tienes razón en dudar sobre mi por no decirte mi verdadero nombre pero detrás de mí hay un pasado que debo superar, metas que alcanzar y no estoy preparado para hablar sobre eso, por favor ten un poco de paciencia, cuando esté libre de las cadenas que me atan serás la primera persona en conocer mi verdadero nombre y quién realmente soy. Ten presente siempre que cuentas con mi apoyo de manera incondicional para lo que necesites y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver no haya problema entre nosotros. ATT Tsuruga Ren_

Mogami frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar:

-Tsuruga-san me dejo un mensaje en ingles. ¿Por qué? . . . ¿Qué quiso decir con pasado qué . . . No tiene sentido . . . Me empieza a doler la cabeza de nuevo. Mejor dejo todo esto para mañana. ¡Estoy agotada!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Shikoku]**

En la isla japonesa en una de las prefecturas más pobladas: Ehime. En pleno centro en una de las calles antiguas se situaba un discreto cabaret: " El Gato ". Su propietaria era una mujer que a pesar de sus rasgos fuertes era hermosa.

El cabaret tenía una falsa fachada de restaurante de Sushi que abría de 11:00Pm a 3:00Am, se mantenía la falsa fachada dado que la prostitución era ilegal en Japón.

La hermosa mujer era conocida como: Nadha. Nadie sabía su nombre. Nadie preguntaba su nombre en el lugar. La única persona que lo hizo apareció a los pocos días, descabezado.

Algunos dicen que era amante de un yakuza [Mafioso japonés] pero su esposa se entero de la infidelidad y la quiso matar.

No se sabe en que termino esa historia porque su amante fue muerto a tiros por deshonrar a la familia.

Pero ella tenía un pasado y con ella una hija ilegitima que ahora se daba a conocer y que ella por le interés del dinero vio la oportunidad de recuperar lo que había gastado en ella, después de todo la odiaba el color de sus ojos le recordaba a su amante muerto y el error que cometió al convertirse en su amante.

Al ver su móvil sonrío complacida cuando contesto:

-¿Cuánto nos van a dar por ella?-

-Saena . . . LME no quiere tranzar-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Entonces para qué diablos . . .

-Estoy en Kobe pero pactamos una reunión para la próxima semana-

-¡Mierd!"#$%! ¿No puedes antes? . . . Recuerda que tienes que coaccionarlos durante el rodaje de esa novelucha . . . Así no tendrán opción . . .

-Ella quiere verte-

-¿Kyoko? . . . ¿Cómo se atreve?-

-Está en su derecho . . . Después de todo es tu hija-

-¡Iré! . . . Pero asegúrate que sea para retirar el cheque . . .

-¡Seguiré insistiendo!-

-Darek vas a recibir el 25% de la cifra. . . Concreta algo en esta semana-

-¡Yo me encargo!-

Saeta cerro la llamada cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Vas a pagar todo lo que me hizo tu padre-

-Nadha . . . Un cliente pidió un trato VIP-

-¿Turista?- Pregunto la mujer con cuidado.

-¡NO! . . . Es alguien que conoces perfectamente. . .

Saeta se acerco con cuidado y miro por uno de los vidrios oscuros del lugar y noto a un hombre que le era familiar y su cliente habitual siempre que iba le llevaba joyas. Sonrío complacida. Sin duda era uno de sus mejores clientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[DURAMA-YA ]**

Luego de una noche de un extraño sueño con hadas - brujas - hechizos Kyoko Mogami se levanto con pereza mientras decía en voz alta:

-Tengo la extraña sensación que hoy será un día. . . ¿Algo se me olvida pero no recuerdo qué es?-

Empezó a vaciar las bolsas que le dio el inusual estilista que conoció el día anterior cuando accidentalmente lanzo al piso su pequeño monedero en la que guardaba su más preciosa posesión y dijo en voz alta:

-CORN . . . ¿Corn o Koun? . . . . Algo en ella hizo clic cuando decidió por inercia buscar en su móvil que ya se había cargado y noto por primera vez su buzón de voz lleno pero lo ignoro por completo al buscar en la red:

-Kuu Hizuri . . . Noto varias fotos del actor pero se quedo intrigada y digito KOUN . . . Hizuri . . .

Luego de ver varias fotos del hombre que llamaba padre noto con asombro una imagen que le era familiar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡NO es un HADA! . . . Es Corn pero . . .

Miro su piedra y la foto del niño que se mostraba en un reportaje de una antigua visita a Japón específicamente en la localidad de Kyoto, la fecha coincidía con la época en la que pequeña Kyoko conoció a su hada de los cuentos de fantasías.

Algo en ella se rompió.

Se quedo sin habla por varios segundos cuando recordó como Corn o Koun niño le entrego la piedra y en su cabeza se recreo otra escena cuando su sempai encontró su piedra al caer por las escaleras.

-Tsuruga Ren me pregunto si yo era de Kyoto . . .¿Tsuruga Ren es Koun Hizuri? . . . Pero porqué. . . Un momento tal vez . . . Miro la tarjeta y la releyó a estas alturas estaba llorando de la decepción. Todas sus fantasías estaban rotas.

Fue inevitable no preguntar:

-¿KOUN no me reconoció o no quiso reconocerme? . . .

Una extraña voz en su cabeza dijo en voz alta:

-¿Tal vez hizo algo realmente malo y por eso tiene vergüenza de decirte que es tu preciosa hada?-

-¡CALLATE!- Dijo con reproche Mogami mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¡Interesantes! . . . Todos te mienten. . . Eres Fácil de engañar. . . .

-¡CALLATE!-

-Viene su padre y no te dice quién es y te hacer actuar como su hijo . . .

-Princesa ROSA también fue una mentira como lo del hada-

-¡CALLATE!-

Mogami Kyoko ya empezaba a dolerle fuertemente la cabeza al sentir que todo le daba vuelta y dijo en voz alta:

-No me corresponde a mi juzgarlo . . . Aunque duele que no confíe en mi . . . El me dio los mejores momentos de mi infancia. El me mintió-

Mogami empezó a llorar de amargura cuando tomo el monedero con la piedra y bajo hasta la cocina y tomo un gran mazo y le dio con saña hasta que se canso a la piedra logro partirla en varios fragmentos mientras lloraba copiosamente y dijo en voz alta al tomar los fragmentos en sus manos:

-Todo era mentira . . . Pero . . . Nos re-encontramos . . . El hizo algo . . . Algo le paso a mi amigo . . . No él ya no es más mi amigo. Mi amigo era un hada y así se va quedar. . . Que estoy diciendo. . . Mi mejor amigo por unos breves días fue un niño. . . Pero ese niño creció y ese adulto que se convirtió no es mi amigo. Koun Hizuru no existe. . . Tsuruga Ren es mi superior. . . El no tiene pasado y sin un pasado no tiene un presente. ¡No me corresponde a mi juzgarlo!-

-¿Qué desastre hice? . . . Kyoko Mogami se tomo su tiempo en recoger todo los fragmentos cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Koun Hizuri . . . A cuatro días de San Valentín . . . Lo recuerdo . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[**Al norte de Tokio**]

En un amplio pero tétrico departamento un hombre se levanto abruptamente de su ataúd y se dirigió hacia una gran copa que la tenía invertida boca abajo y dijo con asombro:

-Su demonio está desapareciendo. . . ¿Por qué?-

-¡Eh! . . . Reino mira lo que nos llego de Kimagure Rock . . . ¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Por una CAPERUCITA!-

-Voy contigo. . . Esto no me lo pierdo- Señalo con diversión un hombre de cabellos rubios mientras seguía a una distancia prudencial al hombre de cabellos de color plata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- La Fuente base que estoy usando de los personajes es Skip Beat en Wikia. Voy usar mi propia versión para Dark Moon y para cuadrar la historia de algunos personajes como se habrán dado cuenta. ^.^**

**5.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. CP6- Un encuentro desagradable

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 6: Un encuentro desagradable.**

[**En la presidencia de la ****LME**]

Rara vez lograban sorprender a los miembros de LME dado la excentricidad del presidente y dueño de la agencia de talentos: Lory Takara pero sin duda la nueva imagen de Mogami Kyoko dejo sin habla a varias personas en el lugar.

Empezando por el mismo presidente que la noto diferente pero no por su cambio de imagen sino por su mirada.

Sawara T. Gerente temporal del inusual departamento [**Love Me**] creado por Lory estaba sin palabras.

Amamiya Chori la había visto la noche anterior por lo que no se sorprendió tanto al verla con esa imagen pero ella no la conocía como Kotonami Kanae, quién no pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca literalmente hablando cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Kyoko-chan?-

-¡Mouko-san! . . . - Todos se quedaron sin habla al notar que Mogami se acerco a su mejor amiga pero no de forma escandalosa como antes lo hacía ni sus abrazos asfixiantes, se acerco a ella y le dio un suave abrazo mientras se alejaba de ella y dijo con suavidad:

-¡Te extrañe!-

Ante la extraña sonrisa de la joven, esta vez Sawara no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿Mogami-san te sientes bien?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza. . . Pero va pasar . . . Creo . . .

-¡ONIISAMA! . . . ¡ONIISAMA! . . .

Mogami Kyoko sonrío abiertamente al notar a la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados y dijo con calma:

-¡Hola María-chan!-

María freno su marcha y frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¡Eh! . . . María qué clase de pregunta es esa. . . -Dijo su abuelo en voz alta pero Mogami se acerco a la niña y le acaricio el rostro y le dijo en voz baja:

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tsuruga-san!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡ES HOY! . . . No es mañana 11-Febrero. . .

-¡NO! . . . Es hoy . . . Luego de la reunión iré al SET de Dark Moon para hablar con el director Ogata. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-

-¡CLARO! Yo voy . . . Sebastian llévame a casa tengo que ver el regalo de Ren-Sama-

Ante la salida intempestiva de la niña. Lory dijo con los ojos entre cerrados:

-Mogami-san el cumpleaños de Ren es el 11 de Febrero-

Mogami regreso su mirada hacia el presidente y sonrío con calma cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Tsuruga Ren cumple años el 11 de Febrero? . . . Tenía la certeza que era hoy 10 de Febrero- Dijo con cuidado y ante que Lory contestaba Kanae intervino y dijo:

-¡Mou! . . . Esa publicado en todas partes . . . ¿No te distes cuentas de todas las Fans qué están en la entrada y los presentes que llegan para él? . . . Incluso a la entrada hay . . .

Mientras Kotonami y las personas del lugar discutían sobre la fecha de cumpleaños de Tsuruga Ren. Mogami se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**[Mogami-POV]**

¡Claro! . . . El cumpleaños de Koun Hizuri es el 10 de Febrero. Entonces a la media-noche hace. . . ¿Tsuruga cuánto tiempo tiene en Japón? . . . 4 ó 5 años . . . Ya entiendo . . . El 10-02 él enterró su pasado con su nombre y a la media noche hace 5 años él creó un nuevo personaje.

-¿Mogami-san?- Pregunto Sawara con calma y ella contesto:

-¡Lo siento! . . . ¿Qué me decía?-

-Estábamos comentándote sobre la nueva integrante del departamento Love Me . . . Ella . . .

Sawara calló al notar que Mogami se puso de pie, avanzo hacia Amamiya y le dio un suave pero corto abrazo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Bienvenida al departamento!-

**[Takara L.-POV]**

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?. Mogami-san no parece la misma persona de siempre.

La misma impresión tenía Sawara y Kotonami cuando miraron sin decir palabra alguna los gestos de Mogami Kyoko.

Terminaba esa breve reunión. Ella dijo con calma en voz alta:

-¿Qué va suceder con el tema de Mogami Saena?-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto con asombro Kotonami

-Es algo personal pero prometo contarte en el camino al Set de Dark Moon . . . ¿Tienes tiempo?-

-Debo viajar hoy en la noche pero estaré de vuelta mañana. . . Además. . . -Dijo con reproche Kotonami mientras cruzaba mirada con el presidente quién no se contuvo y dijo:

-En cuatro días es la mejor fecha del año y por supuesto el departamento Love Me . . . Va tener mucho trabajo . . .

-Señor presidente lamento no poder colaborarle con el tema pero retomo la escuela y la filmación de Dark Moon. Además haré algo puntual para esa fecha-

-¿Una CITA?- Pregunto con curiosidad el presidente y ella sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta para asombro de todos:

-¡Exacto una cita!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Mou! . . . ¿Qué diablo estás diciendo? . . .

-¡No te exaltes! . . . ¿Lo olvidaste?-

Ante el asombro de su amiga, Mogami declaro abiertamente:

-La noche anterior nos vamos a reunir en el Daruma-ya para enseñarte hacer los chocolates y de paso haré algunos para ciertas personas especiales para mi- Dijo Mogami al mirar directamente a Lory y a Sawara quienes sonrieron complacido pero quitaron la sonrisa a los segundos cuando ella dijo:

-Y aunque no siempre me diga la verdad . . . Miro directo a Lory y exclamo:

-¡Han cuidado de mi este año! . . .Por eso estoy agradecida-

Ninguno de los presente supo como continuar la conversación cuando Sawara dijo en voz alta:

-El abogado Tendo viene a finales de semana para tratar tu caso Mogami-san . . . Pero según nos aviso podemos . . . El presidente tiene tu custodia de forma temporal pero él apela a una adopción e interpone una demanda por maltrato y abandono tal vez podamos hacer algo . . . Pero necesitamos testigos o . . .

Amamiya y Kotonami se mantuvieron al margen de esa conversación al notar la leve aura oscura de la joven quién pregunto:

-¿O . . .

-Un matrimonio puede hacer que tu madre pierda todo derecho legal que tiene contigo-

-¿Matrimonio?- Dijo Mogami Kyoko con reproche en ese momento su aura negra se hizo presente y Lory dijo con calma un tanto aliviado de ver a la verdadera Mogami en el lugar:

-Estamos revisando el tema con calma. . . El Viernes ya tendremos algo en concreto pero quédate tranquila no vamos a permitir que tu madre . . .

Lory se calló al notar el aura negra de Mogami Kyoko pero esta vez era diferente.

Ella dijo con una voz que los estremeció a todo:

-Esa arpía es todo menos una madre. . . Espero tener la oportunidad de verla de frente-

Lory se alerto.

Sawara se quedo sin habla.

-¡Mou! . . . Kyoko-chan . . . Dijo con nerviosismo su mejor amiga y Amamiya no podía decir nada ante el aura tan abrumadora.

Mogami Kyoko re-compuso su compostura cuando dijo con calma:

-¡Lamento el exabrupto! . . . Pero NO le den dinero a esa mujer. . . Me avisan cuál es la opción más práctica-

-Hay otra alternativa Mogami-san- Dijo Sawara captando de inmediato su atención:

-Que pidas ante un juez enajenarte para convertirte legalmente en adulto pero necesitamos testigos que hayan presenciado el abandono de tu . . De Mogami Saena-

-¿Adulto? . . .

-Aún no tenemos nada confirmado pero vas a necesitar testigos-

Mogami Kyoko no dijo palabra alguna ante esa posibilidad.

La reunión continúo con los delineamientos que necesitaba la nueva integrante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la parte posterior de LME]**

-¡Mou! . . . ¡KYOKO-Chan!-

Mogami miro a su mejor amiga y ella pregunto con enojo:

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-¿Y Amamiya-chan ?-

-Esta a lado tuyo-

Mogami Kyoko miro ambas mujeres cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Estoy

-¿Distraída?- Pregunto con cuidado Amamiya y ella dijo:

-Perturbada- Iba acotar algo cuando noto no lejos de ahí un carro que le era familiar y dijo en voz alta con reproche:

-¿Sho-baka qué hace ese aquí?-

Las mujeres miraban con asombro nada más que al primer cantante de las listas de popularidades de música a nivel de Japón y Amamiya pregunto con asombro:

-¿Conoces a Fuwa? . . . ¡OMG! Mogami-san . . . Mira del otro lado . . .

Ahora si estaba enojada pero dijo en voz alta:

-Sabía que este día no iba ser . . . ¡Diablos! . . . ¿Qué hacen Sho y Beagle-BAKA aquí?-

-¡Mou! . . . ¿Esos no son . . . Kotonami Kanae no pudo completar la pregunta al ver al pie de ellas nada menos que el primer actor con su manager y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Que agradable sorpresa! . . . ¿Necesitan ir algún lado en particular?- Antes que Tsuruga haga otra pregunta el manager de él salió del carro saludo a las joven y noto con sorpresa quienes venían de frente y dijo con algo de nerviosismo:

-¿Van al SET de Dark Moon?-

-¡Mou! . . . Si. . . Íbamos. . .

Kotonami no pudo continuar con la frase cuando Mogami Kyoko dijo en voz alta:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! . . .

Tsuruga se quedo sin habla cuando noto por el retrovisor que no estaban solos y salió de su carro.

Reino y compañía detuvieron su paso.

Fuwa Shotaro miro con el ceño fruncido a Tsuruga y este dijo en voz alta con el semblante serio ante el nerviosismo de su manager:

-¿Desde cuando la competencia viene junta?-

Mogami Kyoko cruzo mirada con Fuwa y después con Reino a este último le sonrío de una forma siniestra que lo alerto y dijo solo moviendo los labios:

-¡Te regresaré al infierno porque ya no te temo!-

Mogami sonrío abiertamente cuando se imagino a Reino siendo atravesado por dagas heladas y filosas.

Cadenas de fuego cortándole la respiración. De pronto Reino se puso mortalmente pálido y su compañero se alerto cuando cayó al piso.

Todos se alarmaron menos Tsuruga que inmediatamente miro a Mogami-san y ella quito la sonrisa cuando le dio una pequeña caja dorada y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mi regalo para usted!-

Tsuruga frunció el ceño cuando abrió la pequeña caja dorada y noto con asombro la piedra de color lila rota y dijo con recelo:

-¿No es tu piedra?-

-¡Era! . . . Prometí aquella persona que la iba cuidar. . . Pero. . . [**Esta persona ya no existe**] - esta última parte le dijo en perfecto inglés cuando recalco:

-Sin pasado NO hay presente . . . Ese es mi regalo para usted . . .

Esta vez KOUN se quedo perplejo.

Mogami ajena al tumulto que se armo por las FANS que se dieron cuenta de las celebridades en el lugar. Miro a Fuwa y dijo en voz alta:

-Sin resentimiento algo desde aquí. . .

-¿Qué? - Pregunto con reproche.

Fuwa no entendía que le estaba pasando a la mujer que estaba frente de él pero estaba seguro de algo.

Ella no era Mogami Kyoko la niña con la que había crecido sobre todo cuando afirmo:

-Es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo. . . ¡Vencerte ya no es de mi interés!-

Fuwa iba decir algo cuando las FANS empezaron a gritar:

-¡OMG! Es REN . . . . ¡AHHHHHH! ! ! . . . Es SHO - ¡OMG! Es Ren . . . Reino . . . ! ! ! ! !

Yashiro se alerto. Al igual que la manager de Fuwa Sho. La multitud los rodeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dentro de LME]**

El presidente parecía ratón enjaulado iba de un lado a otro. Su cigarro lo prendió y lo apago varias veces.

Finalmente termino contagiando a Sawara que protesto y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Presidente qué sucede?-

-Mi instinto me dice que algo está mal con Mogami-san-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-No sé. . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . No sé qué hacer. . . Algo se me escapa pero no se qué es. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas Finales de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados] Para quienes me han preguntado por esta vía: En efecto esta historia la había publicado pero los capítulos los hice en parte. [ De ahí que salía como 9CP] Pero al re-leer el manga me di cuenta que había omitido varios personajes por lo que decidí re-editar los capítulos que publique en total son cinco capítulos e incorporarlos a esta nueva historia que va tener el mismo estilo solo que va ser paralela al MANGA. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. No tengo BETA.**

**Pero pondré especial cuidado al redactar de igual abra cosas que se me pasen por alto. **

**Si me hacen observaciones con respecto a la redacción - gramática por favor inclúyanme la regla en la que se basan, eso me permitirá revisar y mejor lo que edito. ¡Gracias!. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por darse tiempo de hacerme llegar sus comentarios sea por esta vía o por Facebook.!**

**5.- Les invito a darse una vuelta por mi muro de Facebook [Sake Kinomoto] donde he subido el orden de mis historias por terminar y las que he editado. **

**Escribo sobre Sakura Card Captor y esta es mi segunda historia de Skip Beat ^.^ Por lo que no tengo prisa en terminarla ya que la personalidad de Mogami-san va estar inestable porqué se va debatir entre Mío y Natsu pero el detonante va ser el encuentro con su madre. ^.^ Sigan leyendo porque vamos a sacar el lado Evil de Mogami Kyoko.**

**Tienen libertad de suscribirse a mi muro para que reciban mis actualizaciones. Ya que apenas subo el link en FanFICTION lo subo en Facebook. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. CP7 Improvisando

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 7: Improvisando**

**[Varios minutos después]**

Mientras el manager de Ren T. Trataba de controlar a la masa de fans junto con el personal de seguridad. El nuevo grupo del departamento Love Me de la LME se llevaba una gran sorpresa al ver al inusual personaje frente a ellas.

-Les presento a Methis- Dijo Mogami Kyoko mientras saludaba con un gesto nada propio de ella [Con la mano y no la usual reverencia] al inusual estilista y lo introducía a su mejor amiga: Kotonami y a la nueva integrante del departamento Love Me: Amamiya.

Luego de la breve presentación y de la emoción del momento porque Methis al notar a lo lejos a sus tres grandes ídolos armo una escena con tal euforia que Mogami espero que se calme cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Tengo una breve escena que hacer en el Set 24 ¿Deseas venir con nosotras?-

-Eso ni se pregunta. Por cierto te vez linda-

-¡Gracias! . . . ¿Tienes carro?

**[Kotonami POV]**

-¡Mou! ¿Qué diablos le pasa a Kyoko-chan? ¿Dónde quedo esas sobre reacciones? ¡Parece como si fuera otra persona! . . . ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Set 24]**

Mientras Methis se quedaba a un lado junto con Kotonomi y Amamiya, el primer actor llegaba por primera vez tarde para firmar su escena pero para asombro de él, Mogami ya estaba metida en el personaje de Hongo Mío pero estaba completamente intrigado al ver su mirada algo inusual.

-¡Ren!-

-¿Qué paso Yashiro?-

-Todos se están mirando date prisa-

El primer actor ignoro las miradas de todos y paso a su camerino pero fue inevitable no escuchar a Mogami Kyoko saludar con suavidad a otro hombre que le era completamente desconocido pero al parecer conocía a la actriz:

-¡Increíble Mogami-san! No parece ser la misma persona de mi comercial **[Kyurara] **al ángel de alas negras del video que filmaste de Fuwa Sho [**Prisionero**] a Hongo Mío es tan diferente. . . Si no es porque Ogata me ratifico que eras Mogami-san de LME no te hubiera reconocido- Dijo con asombro un hombre que tenía todo el aspecto de un gánster americano

-Es agradable volver a verle director **Ushio Kurosaki-**

Ambos directores se miraron entre sí cuando el director Ogata le dijo a Mogami-san:

-El director Kurosaki está aquí por una razón-

Ese comentario capto la atención de la joven cuando el director Ogata dijo en voz baja:

-Recibimos una propuesta del exterior para armar un proyecto triangular con un director alemán-

-Tenemos varias actrices en la mira pero para el papel doble de protagónico - antagónico necesitamos una actriz capaz de transformarse en dos personas al mismo tiempo y el director Ogata me dijo tu actuación como Mío es tan real que da temor-

-¿Qué desea que haga director Kurosaki?-

El director Kurosaki miro a Ogata y este dijo:

-Queremos hacer una prueba con la escena de hoy. En esta escena Hongo Mío se ve forzada a ser comprometida por su madre. La verdadera Mío refutaría, se enojaría, rompería las cosas. . . ¿Me sigue?-

-¿Desea que muestre una nueva versión de Mío no orgullosa y agresiva sino soberbia y astuta?-

-¡Exacto! . . . Ve lo que le dije director Kurosaki . . .

-¡Tienes razón Ogata! . . . Solo un antagonista comprende la mente de un antagonista. . . Pero. . .

Mogami Kyoko miro con interés ambos hombre susurrar entre sí cuando Ogata dijo en voz baja una puntual instrucción y pregunto:

-¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-Déjelo en mis manos-

Mientras Mogami se retiraba para ser maquillada no muy lejos de ahí unos ojos la miraba con interés.

**[Tsuruga Ren POV] **

Ella esta extraña. Desde el accidente es como si fuera otra persona. ¿Qué esta pasando con Mogami-san?

-¡Ren! . . . ¿Está todo bien?-

-¡Ren! . . . El manager se quedo callado al notar la mirada seria de su cliente, quién dijo con duda:

-¡Algo extraño está pasando!-

-¿Hablas de Kyoko-chan?-

El actor no dijo palabra alguna cuando movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y el manager señalo con el ceño fruncido:

-Ella se ve diferente. Desde el accidente es como si fuera otra persona.

-Es lo mismo que estaba pensando-

**[Yhoshiro POV] **

Ren se ve perturbado . . . ¡Esto es raro! . . . El nunca habla de lo que piensa o siente pero se atrevió hacerme un comentario abierto. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dark Moon]**

El elenco es el siguiente:

**Director.- **Ogata Hiroaki

**Protagonista Femenina.- **Momose Itsumi desempeña el papel de **Hongo Mizuki** la prima de Mío y Misao.

**Protagonista Masculino.- **Tusuraga Ren desempeña el papel de **Tachibana Katsuki**

**Antagonista [1].- Lizuka Hiroko **desempeña el papel de **Hongo Sakiko **madre de Mío y Misao.

En la versión anterior de Dark Moon **[Tsukigomori] **20 años atrás ella dio vida a la primera versión de Hongo Mío.

En la actualidad es una actriz reconocida y consagrada en todo Japón y el mundo.

**Antagonista [2].-** MogamiKyoko desempeña el papel de **Hongo Mío**

Actrices principales pero que pasan a segundo plano:

**[1]** Oohara Airi desempeña el papel de Hongo Misao heramana de Mío.

**[2] **Satoshi Takagi desempeña el papel de **Hongo Noboru** padre de Mío y Misao.

**[3] **Kijima Hidehito desempeña el papel **Naoyuki **

**[4] Yoshiro **una de las amigas de Hongo Mizuki.

**[5]** Dian Hina actor invitado que desempeña el papel del futuro prometido impuesto a Hongo Mío:** Daisuke Tendo** en un capítulo especial.

**[Drama de Dark Moon] **

La historiase desarrolla dentro del seno de una familia de clase alta de Kobe que para aumentar su patrimonio no les importaba destruir a quien se le interponga.

La Familia de Tachibana de donde Katsuki fue el único hijo y Momose Hongo se ven afectados ya que la inescrupulosa familia no le importa acabar con los padres de ellos para tomar su fortuna.

A Katsuki le daban por muerto, grave error porque se mantuvo en la sombras al ser rescatado por un amigo de su padre, quien al crecer le conto la verdad sobre la familia Hongo y creció odiando a esa familia, se hizo catedrático, esa era su fachada para regresar a Kobe, después de fingir estar enfermo en el exterior.

Algo similar paso con los padres de Momose, Los Hongo destruyeron a su familia con la finalidad de tomar la parte de su patrimonio y a la niña la tomaron de bebe pero en vez de darle el lugar que les correspondía, la relegaron hacer una criada para tenerla controlada.

En el transcurso de la drama el patriarca fallece de un infarto al corazón años después y su esposa se queda a cargo del imperio económico que fue hecho a bases de trampas, mal versación de fondos, lavado de dinero, ella tiene dos hijas: Misao y Mío.

La segunda hija es despreciada porque sufrió un accidente, realmente fue un atentado por parte de su hermana mayor, cuando eran pequeñas: Misao que la lanzo por un precipicio para que muriera y ella fuera la única heredera, además de estar celosa de su talento para el violín, la pequeña Mío no muere pero al caer se lastima y le queda una horrible cicatriz en su cara que le causa la repugnancia y el desprecio de su madre, entonces ella deja el violín y crece odiando a su madre y a su hermana, lleva años planeando su venganza contra su madre y hermana.

En el transcurso de la drama, la madre de Mío trata de comprometerla [venderla] a la fuerza con un empresario petrolero a cambio de llevar acuerdo un negocio millonario para sus empresas pero Mío se niega a tal imposición.

Poco tiempo después su profesor Katsuki empieza a salir con su hermana [Misao] entonces le declara la guerra de manera frontal pero al darse cuenta que el profesor empieza a interesarse en su prima a quien también odia inicialmente, hace uso de esta pareja para vengarse de su hermana y al final ayuda a Katsuki a entregarle toda las pruebas que hunden e incriminan a su familia.

Al final Mío se da cuenta que no quiere ver a su madre y hermana en una cárcel, así que las asesina a sangre fría y de paso pone fin a su vida y deja en sus manos el patrimonio de los Hongo a su prima Mizuki.

Durante todo el drama **Hongo Mío** se muestra orgullosa, crece con un sentimiento de inferioridad, siente celos y odio por su hermana y su prima [Mizuki] a las que continuamente intimida y molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Mogami Kyoko ingreso al set miro con interés al nuevo actor que estaba junto con el director Ogata, no lo reconocía porque ella no sabía de actores y actrices a pesar de estar en el aérea pero inmediatamente su mirada se desvío ante el instrumento que tenía en sus manos: Una Viola.

Se quedo sin palabras al recordar que hace mucho tiempo no veía una.

Un amargo recuerdo la invadió al recordar sus clases de piano y su madre restregando en su cara sus mediocres interpretaciones sin embargo recordó con nostalgia a un profesor de clase de música, un virtuoso anciano su especialidad era la viola.

Una triste sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro al recordar que poco antes de ser abandonada por su madre y conocer a la hermosa hada: Corn, ella tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse hacer la limpieza en su salón de clase y escucho a lo lejos una hermosa melodía, no sabía quién era pero su profesor la tocaba con tal precisión y perfección que ella tenía la sensación de ver las notas musicales traspasar su viola y en ese momento se olvido de todo y de todos.

Aquella Sonata de menos de tres minutos la memorizo.

A la niña poco le importaba quién era el compositor o el tema de la sonata pero cuando ella la escuchaba una extraña paz la envolvía.

Era en esos momentos cuando no sentía odio por las composiciones clásicas, realmente le hubiera gustado estudiar música por iniciativa propia y no impuesta.

El recuerdo se esfumo al sentir la mirada del actor que la veía con interés y solo se limito a saludarle con un gesto nada propio de ella.

Luego de las presentaciones puntuales, el asistente del director dijo en voz alta:

**-Escena 345. Toma 1. Acción- **

[En la escena se muestra una supuesta cena organizada por la familia Hongo de manera formal. Donde **Hongo Sakiko **sorprende a todos anunciando el compromiso impuesto a su hija Mío delante de todos los invitados]

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto una sorprendida Mío entre susurros al ver al imponente hombre delante de ella con un instrumento musical en sus manos y su madre ratifico:

-Mío, saluda a tu prometido como se debe-

-¡Felicitaciones hermana!- Dijo Misao con una sonrisa maliciosa y con doble intención mientras su prometido Tachibana Katsuki la miro con interés y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Felicitaciones Mío!-

-¡Prima felicitaciones!- Dijo una joven rubia mientras tomaba una de las bandejas de plata de la familia.

Mío se quedo callada no sin mirar con una expresión neutral a los invitados y a su familia pero sobre todo puso especial atención a las miradas cómplices que compartía su profesor de matemáticas [Katsuki] y su prima [Mizuki] entonces sonrío discretamente al darse cuenta del interés de su futuro cuñado en su prima.

Regreso su mirada a su supuesto prometido y se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre y dijo en voz alta:

-Daisuke le gusta el violín-

-¡Oh! . . . Esto es un obsequio para usted . . . Espero que me permita llamarle por su nombre . . .

Mío se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo cuando él dijo:

-Es un obsequio para usted Mío . . . Una viola que perteneció a mi familia por generaciones-

-¿Una viola?- Pregunto con interés Mío al notar el hermoso instrumento puesto en sus manos.

La escena debía ser cortada cuando Mío abrió el estuche del instrumento y acaricio con suavidad sus cuerdas y sin prisa se paro de su asiento y tomo la viola entre sus manos cuando cerró los ojos y para asombros de todo empezó a tocar con tal destreza: **La Sonata N°6 para violín de Niccoló Paganini. **

Cada nota tocada con tal delicadeza hizo que todos en el set se estremecieran.

Hongo Mío tocaba con tal precisión pero su aura era extraña.

Una paz extremadamente perturbadora se sentía en el ambiente.

La melodía puso tenso a cada uno de los invitados.

**[Ogata-Kurosaki POV]**

¡Increíble! . . . Mío serena es más perturbadora que la agresiva.

**[Tsuruga Ren POV]**

¿Desde cuándo ella toca la viola?

**[Kotonami-Amamiya POV]**

¿Desde cuándo ella toca la viola? ¿Sus niveles de interpretación están a otro nivel? ¿Ella no parece una novata?

Mío no toco la composición completa solo dos minutos pero al terminarla dijo con desdén:

-¡Prefiero el violín!-

-¡Magnifico! . . . No sabía que mi prometida tendría tal talento-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando ella cruzo mirada con Katsuki y dijo en voz alta:

-Te sorprenderías de los talentos innatos que poseo-

**[Tsuruga Ren POV]**

¿Qué eso no está en el libreto?

**[Ogata-Kurosaki POV]**

¡Excelente!** . . . **Empieza la improvisación. . . Veamos cómo reacciona Tsuruga-san

-¡Felicitaciones Mío! . . . La melodía fue hermosa-

Ajenos a los comentarios por primera vez en Dark Moon: Hongo Mío mostró una sutil sonrisa que dejo perplejo al profesor de matemática y se acerco a él mientras tomaba la viola con su mano izquierda y dijo en voz baja:

-A mi prima le gusta esa melodía. . . Deberías aprender a tocarla . . . ¿Si desea yo puedo enseñarte?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus expresiones te delatan. Me pregunto qué pensaría Misao al respecto.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

**[Tsuruga Ren POV]**

Eso no está en el libreto. ¿Por qué ella esta improvisando?.

La segunda sonrisa de Mío fue aterradora dado su mirada impregnada de malicia pura cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Se dice que cuando uno está calmado puede ver cosas que antes no ha visto y la música tiene ese efecto en mi . . . Me calma . . .

La tercera sonrisa de Mío fue confiada, sagaz y mortal.

-Creo que va ser interesante . . . Tenerte como parte de mi familia-

Después de Tsurugan encontró a su Katsuki dentro del drama era la primera vez como no sabía que responder ante las expresiones de Mío Hongo se quedo sin palabras cuando de fondo se escucho:

**-¡Corten!-**

Ambos directores se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice cuando el director Ogata exclamo abiertamente:

-¡Felicitaciones a todos! . . . Pero Kyoko-chan tu interpretación fue magnífica . . . En una sola TOMA . . . Fue perfecto . . . ¿Qué piensas Kurosaki?-

-Sobrepasaste mis expectativas Mogami-san ¿Podemos reunirnos este fin de semana?-

Mogami solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo cuando cruzo mirada con Tsuruga y este le dijo:

-¿No sabías que podías tocar la viola de esa manera?-

Mogami Kyoko se tomo su tiempo en contestar cuando dijo:

-Solo sé de memoria esa composición-

-¡Ya veo! . . .

Tsuruga iba preguntar algo cuando el inusual estilista de Mogami se acerco a ellos con euforia para pedir su autógrafo y luego de una breve presentación Mogami noto los semblantes serios por un lado y sorprendido de sus compañeras del departamento Love Me y se acerco a ellas sin prisa y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Mou! . . . ¿Desde cuándo tocas la viola de esa forma?- Pregunto con asombro y enojo Kanae mientras que Amamiya dijo con un dejo de envidia en su voz:

-Tus interpretaciones de actuación son asombrosas. . . He sido antagonista pero nunca he llegado a ese nivel . . . Perderme por completo en el personaje-

Mogami las miro con interés pero no contesto sus preguntas ni hizo comentario alguno pero a los pocos segundos dijo en voz alta:

-¿Sigue en pie lo de pasar la noche conmigo para prepara los dulces de San Valentín?-

-¡Mou! . . . ¡Claro! . . . Pero me vas a tener que explicar desde cuanto tocas la viola . . .

-Yo si deseo ir . . . Quiero aprender de ti-

-¿No debería ser lo contrario?- Pregunto Mogami con interés

La conversación quedo en el aire porque se pidió el cambio de escena y varios actores entre los estelares de la serie se acercaron a la joven actriz para felicitarla por esa improvisación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Shikoku]**

Una hermosa mujer mostraba abiertamente su mal humor al decir en voz alta:

-¿Cómo qué no quieren negociar?. ¿Acaso debo ir personalmente a Tokio para hacer el trámite?. ¡Te estoy pagando por algo!-

-¡Cálmate Nadha! . . . Mañana me presentare en la LME-

-¡NO! . . . Voy a preparar todo para estar en dos días en Tokio-

-¿Segura? . . . Mira que tenemos con ellos una cita . . .

-Ellos quieren ganar tiempo para hablar con sus abogados. No pienso darle la oportunidad-

-Entonces te paso recoger. . .

-¡NO! . . . Yo te llamare cuando este en Tokio, antes debo pasar por otro lugar-

-¡Cómo tu digas!-

Al cerrar la llamada la mujer exclamo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita sea esa hija tuya Yhosato! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[DURAMA-YA ]**

-¡Mou! . . . ¿Qué hace el presidente aquí? - Dijo con malestar Kanae al llegar al restaurante y encontrar a una sorprendida Amamiya mientras Mogami estaba vestida de chef y dentro del lugar personajes inusuales de un extraño circo de la LME estaba disfrutando de un delicioso Ramen.

Mogami dijo con incomodidad:

-¡Fue un accidente!-

-Oniisama . . . Ya me cambie . . .

Los miembros del departamento Love Se me quedaron impresionados al ver a la pequeña nieta del presidente quien venía con su fiel mayordomo [Sebastian] vestidos de chef y María dijo con emoción:

-¡Vamos a preparar dulces!-

-¡VIVA San VALENTIN!- Señalo el presidente mientras Sebastian lanzaba el confeti y Sawara dijo en voz alta:

-¡Buenas noches Kotonomi y Amamiya-san!

-¡Buenas noches Sawara!-

Luego de los breves saludos Kanae protesto entre susurros y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Dime qué esto no está pasando?-

-¡Lo siento! . . . María-chan me escucho cuando le dije a Methis que si él me ayudaba con los ingredientes para hacer los dulces de chocolates yo puedo hacerle una docena para él ya que va estar ocupado en la tienda esta noche y no va tener tiempo para preparar dulces y desea hacerle llegar algunos chocolates a las personas que lo han ayudado y María dijo: Oniisama yo quiero que me enseñes a preparar dulces para Ren-sama . . . ¡No pude negarme!-

-¿Significa que vamos a tener que tolerar al circo?-

-En parte porque se van a quedar hasta las 11:00PM . . . María-chan tiene escuela mañana . . . Dame un momento voy a buscar sus uniformes-

Mientras Kanae miraba con reproche a las personas del extraño circo noto a María guardar en una delicada bolsa roja de regalo algunos objetos que le eran familiar y dijo en voz alta:

-¿María-chan qué tienes ahí?-

-¡OH! . . . Onisama me regalo todo los muñecos de Tsuruga-san . . . Mira . . .

Kanae se quedo sin habla al ver tal variedad de muñecos con los que estaba familiarizada pero lo qué más se extraño fue ver dentro de las cosas un viejo libro de cuentos que ella atesoraba y la hermosa rosa que le dio Tsuruga-san en su cumpleaños que ella había puesto a secar junto con una pequeña caja y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Esto no es . . .

-¡OH! . . . Onisama me lo regalo me dijo algo de es hora de crecer. . . Y que lo cuide mucho que ella ya no necesita aferrarse a esto . . . ¡No le entendí! . . . Pero le diré al abuelo que me haga una cadena igual que la que hizo Onisama . . . Mira este diseño es hermoso-

**[Kotonami POV]**

¡MOU! . . . ¿Qué paso aquí para que ella regale las cosas de su amado-sempai? . . . Incluso aquel regalo que atesoraba.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados] - En mi muro están actualizado las FOTOS de este CP7 y por supuesto el video que mencione en este CP. [Violin-Sonta N°6 de Niccoló Paganini]**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. CP8 ¡Ayúdame MoKo-san!

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 8: ****¡Ayúdame MoKo-san!**

**[DURAMA-YA ]**

Había sido una noche extraña para la segunda miembro del excéntrico departamento " Love Me " de la LME.

Primero había notado los extraños cambios de humor en Mogami-san pasaba de la emoción al escuchar hablar de las princesas a una expresión burlona.

Segundo noto cuando María hablaba de su sempai: Ren Tsuruga y ella puso una extraña sonrisa, en ese momento era como si fuera otra persona.

Tercero noto su extraño trato con Amamiya y con Methis, el amanerado joven que termino siendo su asesor de imagen y lo más extraño su manager temporal.

Kanae se sentía como en un mundo paralelo dónde Mogami-san no era Mogami-san y ella no sabía cómo explicarlo.

La peor parte fue cuando escucho contestar su móvil y noto su cambio de expresión al contestar, entonces empezaron las preguntas:

-¿Desde cuándo es tan calmada al contestar su móvil?-

-¿En qué momento dejo de odiar al vocalista de la banda qué imitaba a Fuwa Sho?-

-¿En qué momento cambio su actitud al nombrar, hablar e incluso sostener una conversación puntual que involucrara a Fuwa?. Hasta dónde ella sabía su amiga odiaba hasta los tuétanos al sujeto en cuestión.

Pero lo que la dejo sin palabras fue ver el hermoso obsequio que le dio su sempai ser regalado por ella a la pequeña niña y su respuesta fue desconcertante, cuando Kanae le pregunto:

¿Por qué regalo la princesa rosa?. Si bien no era una princesa pero recordó con que emoción Mogami-san hablo de tal preciado regalo y ahora se desprende de ella como si fuera una baratija, algo definitivamente no cuadraba ahí pero su respuesta fue lo que la alerto:

-¡Porque conservar algo que representa una mentira! . . . ¡Tsuruga se burlo de mí! . . . No había necesidad de inventar tal historia porque ya no soy una niña-

-¿Tal vez lo hizo para que no le devolvieras el regalo?- Contesto Kanae con una pregunta entonces noto su primer cambio, aquella sonrisa que pecaba de sensual que le contesto sin reparo alguno:

-¡NAH! . . . Ren piensa que se puede burlar de mí. . . [Risas Sensuales] . . . No necesito una mentira de quién es una mentira . . . ¡Eh Kanae! . . .

Esa frase con esa expresión impregnada de malicia la puso en alerta, luego fue desconcertarte verla con un MP3 y escucharla cantar incluso María se quedo sin palabras, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de escuchar al miembro N°1 del inusual departamento cantar: ¡OH LOVE! [**Green Day**] ese fue el detonante para que ella se preocupe sobre todo cuando Mogami-san mientras hacía sus deliciosos chocolates, algunos incluso con relleno de licor le comente:

-¡Hikari me los dio!-

Kanae se quedo sin palabras al escuchar la forma como llamo a su supuesto sempai de **Brigde Rock**, tuvo que esperar con paciencia quedarse a solas con Mogami Kyoko para preguntarle de frente:

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-¡No entiendo Kanae!-

-¿Quién eres?-

[Risas Sensuales] . . . ¡WOW! . . . ¿Te percataste que no soy Kyoko?- Contesto Natsu en un tono que pecaba de divertido como mortal.

Kanae frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y arrincono a su amiga contra la pared en un impulso desesperado y le dijo:

-¿Quién diablos eres? . . . ¡Quiero hablar con KYOKO!- Fue tal fuente el remesón que le dio que sin querer término golpeando levente a su amiga en la cabeza y ella parpadeo varias veces entonces dijo con voz entrecortada:

-¡Moko-san . . . Ayúdame!-

Kanae la miro con desconcierto y le pregunto:

-¡MALDITA SEA KYOKO! . . . ¿Qué diablos te paso?-

-¡No sé! - Mogami Kyoko tomo control de sí misma y le dijo en un tono que denotaba angustia:

-¡No lo puedo controlar! . . . Ella toma control de mí. . .

-¿Quién toma control de ti?-

-¡Es . . . Es . . NATSU! . . . No sé como lo hace. . . Algo está mal en mí . . . ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo loca! . . .

-¿Desde cuándo te pasa eso?-

-Desde. . . De pronto Kyoko vio todo oscuro y se desvaneció . . . A lo lejos podía escuchar a su amiga zarandeándola pero ya era demasiado tarde. Natsu estaba en control.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Kanae se levanto con una extraña sensación después de dejar a Kyoko en su habitación con mucha dificultad se levanto pero lejos de preparar el desayuno decidió llamar a la única persona que pensaba que podía ayudar a su amiga y le dijo luego de escuchar sus extravagantes comentarios como:

-¡OH QUE EMOCION! . . . . ¡ES LA SEGUNDA MIEMBRO DE MI MARAVILLOSO DEPARTAMENTO LOVE ME! . . . ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN KOTONAMI-SAN!-

Con reproche ella contesto:

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín, señor presidente!-

-¡EH! . . .Pero no pongas esa voz tan tétrica. . . Debes ser eufor . . .

-¡MOU! . . . No lo llame para eso tenemos un grave problema con MOGAMI-SAN- Grito Kanae con enojo, lo que hizo detener la euforia del presidente y este pregunto:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Kanae respiro con frustración y empezó a contar punto por punto lo sucedido con su amiga, al final de su relato el presidente preocupado dijo:

-¡Ve con ella al SET de Dark Moon y no la dejes solas!-

-¿Qué va hacer?-

-Por lo pronto diré a Ren qué. . .

-¡No! . . . Por alguna razón que no puedo explicar parece que "Natsu" odiara a Ren . . .

-¡Eh! . . .

-Ayer me dijo cosas cómo, él no existe. . . Pero si mi verdadero . . . No él ya no es mi amigo quiere ignorarme está bien . . . ¡Le devolveré la cortesía!-

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

-¡Presidente ella necesita ayuda!-

-¡Pasaré por ustedes!-

-¡Gracias presidente!-

Al cerrar la llamada Kanae noto la presencia de Amamiya en la habitación que había dormido y pregunto:

-¡Buenos días! . . . ¿Qué haces aquí Amamiya-san?-

-¡Mogami-san me pidió que te entregara estos chocolates! . . . Digo que ira al set de Dark Moon pero antes debe pasar por dos lugares. . .

-¡Espera! . . . ¿Ella se fue? . . .

-¡Sí! . . .

Kanae se quedo sin palabras y se preocupo no sabía dónde se había ido su amiga tan temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el departamento de Aki Shoko]**

La manager de Fuwa se quedo sin palabras al ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellera negra ondulada vestida de una forma tan elegante y ella pregunto con asombro:

-¿Kyoko-chan?-

-¡Para usted Aki-san soy Mogami-san!-

Ante ese tono mortalmente frío que uso ella, la manager de Fuwa se quedo sin palabras iba a decir algo cuando su escandaloso inquilino dijo:

-¡Eh Shoko! . . . ¿Por qué no hay jugo d . . . No pudo hacer la pregunta al notar a la hermosa adolecente que le era familia y pregunto con sorpresa:

-¿Kyoko? -

Mogami omitió el saludo y dijo con una frialdad nada propia de ella:

-¡Toma!-

Fuwa se quedo sin palabras ante el sobre que tenía en sus manos y antes que preguntara ella dijo:

-¡Eso es lo que me debes por todo el tiempo que me hiciste perder a tu lado!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al unisonó Fuwa y su manager entonces Natsu se hizo presente y contesto con una sonrisa que picaba de burlona y siniestra:

-¡Eh! . . . Sho-ta-ro . . . ¿Sabes lo que pagara la prensa rosa por saber tu verdadero nombre?-

-¡CALLA . . .

Fuwa no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando Kyoko ingreso al departamento y lo hizo retroceder para sorpresa de su manager, esta Kyoko daba miedo, no mostraba su aura oscura sino una extraña mirada mortal y dijo con una malicia nada propia de ella:

-¿Sabes el dinero que puedo hacer a tus expensar al vender tu historia a los medios?-

Fuwa no supo en qué momento termino contra la pared y ella dijo con odio puro impregnado en su mirada:

-Mi madre me abandono. Tus padre me tomaron como una criada y nunca me pagaron lo que me correspondía pero tú fuiste el peor de todos . . . . ¡Me vas a indemnizar! . . . Sho-ta-ro . . .

-¡No me llames así!- Contesto con malestar pero antes que dijera palabra alguna la sonrisa extraña de su antigua amiga la dejo sin palabras y se perturbo ante su toque sutil.

Natsu quería jugar, no se privo de acercarse a él y a escasos milímetros de sus labios dijo en un tono sutil:

-En la nota adjunto a la cifra está mi número de cuenta, te doy tres días para que me deposites el dinero o sino venderé tu historia al mejor postor y algo más . . . ¡No me interesa seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo! . . . Antes que Fuwa respondiera Natsu se adelanto y le mordió los labios hasta hacerlo sangrar, Shoko se quedo sin palabras y Fuwa se desconcertó, ella se alejo de él y dijo con una malicia que lo asusto:

-¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTE EX AMIGO! . . .

Natsu salió del lugar dejando a todos desconcertado y al bajar noto a Methis en su carro y él le pregunto con suavidad:

-¿Tienes cara de haber hecho algo malo y perverso?-

[Risas Sensuales] . . . Solo malo. . . Lo perverso lo haré en mi segunda visita . . .

Methis la miro con interés al verla subir al auto y pregunto:

-¿Quién vive en este edificio?-

-¡Un antiguo amigo!-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-¡A cazar a un perro del inframundo y mandarlo de vuelta!-

-¿Qué?-

-Por cierto Methis. . . ¡Feliz San Valentín!- Mogami le entrego un paquete de tres bombones a su nuevo amigo y le dijo antes que él contestara:

-¡Tengo otro regalo para ti!-

-¿Qué será?-

-Toma. . .

Methis se quedo sin habla al ver un hermoso álbum familiar y pregunto con curiosidad:

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-¡Tengo mis contactos! . . .

-¡Gracias Kyoko-chan! . . . Amo a Fuwa Sho es un dios . . .

-¡Disfrutas las Fotos! . . . [Kyoko le había obsequiado a su nuevo amigo todas las FOTOS que ella había armado de Shotaro Fuwa]

Era oficial Mogami-san dio por terminada su obsesión por Fuwa Sho, ahora faltaba poner en su puesto a cierto perro del inframundo y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al estudio donde Reino y su banda iban a grabar un especial por el día del Amor y la Amistad.

Sin duda alguna ese San Valentín iba hacer para recordar porque Natsu se iba a desquitar.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki. **

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados] ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. **

**5.- ¡Lamento la demora en actualizar! . . . Prometo compensarlos subiendo un segundo capítulo mañana ^.^ **

**¡Aprovecho la presente para desearles FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!.**

** Les deseo DINERO-SALUD-AMOR para que sus metas en el nuevo año se concreten con éxito. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. CP9 ¡Un San Valentin para recordar!

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 9: ¡****Un San Valentin para recordar!**

**[En el Set 24]**

Rara vez se dejaba desconcertado al primer actor de Japón pero antes las palabras del presidente de la LME y de Kotonami Kanae, Ren Tsuruga que tenía por primera vez una expresión real estaba perfectamente alineado con las expresiones de desconcierto de su manager y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Natsu?-

-¡El tema es serio Ren! - Hable con el director Ogata para que cuando Mogami-san llegue al set no la dejen grabar sino que nos avise para llevarla al médico.

-¡No creo que ella acepte eso, presidente!- Dijo Yashiro entonces Ren pregunto con pesar:

-¿Ella me odia?-

-¡No! . . . ¡Kyoko no lo odia es Natsu! . . . Ella. . . Dijo que Tsuruga era una mentira y ya que . . . . A pesar de su excelente memoria fotográfica le era difícil a Kanae explicar esa parte y finalmente dijo:

-¡Ella dijo Tsuruga no existe! . . . Pero si mi amigo. . . No él ya no es mi amigo . . . Si él no me quiere en su vida yo le devolveré la cortesía-

Ren Tsuruga abrió los ojos en forma desconcertante y miro al presidente que tenía el ceño fruncido entonces su manager señalo:

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

Si bien todos estaban sin palabras algo hizo -clic- en Tsuruga que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

**[Tsuruga POV]**

¿Ella sabe que soy Koun? . . . ¡Ella me odia por haberle mentido! . . .

-¡Ren!- Llamo su atención el presidente de la LME para que componga su expresión, Koun se estaba filtrando en el personaje de Tsuruga Ren entonces él dijo con calma:

-¡Debo hablar con ella!-

-¡NO! . . . Ella necesita ayuda profesional- Dijo Kanae en un tono que denotaba su preocupación, iba decir algo cuando noto la presencia de Amamiya Chori y pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí en el set de Dark Moon?-

-¡Mogami-sempai me dio los chocolates que hizo para repartir a sus compañeros de Dark Moon! . . .

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir cuando Amamiya empezó a repartir los dulces y una pequeña tarjeta escrita a mano por Mogami-san que decía:

_-¡Feliz día de la Amistad y del Amor! . . . Mis deseos para usted, que comparta este día con las personas amadas y que te hace feliz-_

_ATT Mogami Kyoko._

Lory en particular frunció el ceño ante ese sutil mensaje que eran tan ambiguo y Yashiro dijo:

-¿Día de la Amistad y del Amor, no es al contrario?-

-¡Parece que lo hizo a propósito!- Contesto Lory con preocupación y Amamiya se acerco al primer actor y tratando de evitar sonrojarse por el apuesto actor le dijo:

-¡Ella me dio dos regalos para usted!-

-¿Dos regalos? . . .

-Dijo que usted entendería. . .

Tsuruga se quedo sin palabras y acepto la pequeña envoltura de los bombones de Kyoko Mogami que tenían la misma leyenda pero una nota en la parte de atrás escrita en inglés que decía:

_-¡La caja está vacía porque Ren Tsuruga no existe entonces no tengo porque desperdiciar mis deliciosos chocolates en alguien que no existe!-_

_-Tampoco tiene sentido que firme el reverso de la nota puesto que le estoy hablando a la nada-_

-¿Por qué está tu caja vacía?- Pregunto Yashiro con sorpresa y lejos de burlarse Tsuruga abrió la otra caja que era un poco más grande y noto con sorpresa unos deliciosos dulces y en la nota decía:

_-La última vez que nos vimos en Kyoko prometí que si algún día, el príncipe de las hadas volvería a esta tierra recrearía aquellos dulces que me regalo y que compro en el resort de los Fuwa . . . Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas o al menos lo intento . . . ¡He cumplido! . . . No tengo nada pendiente con usted K.H . . . Un favor adicional le agradeceré que llame al embustero de su padre y le diga que no me vuelva usar para entrar en contacto con su hijo-_

La nota no tenía firma pero por la amargura de sus palabras Ren Tsuruga solo atino a mostrar la nota al presidente y Lory abrió sus ojos en señal de horror cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Ella lo sabe?-

-¡Lo sabe y está enojada conmigo! . . . ¡Con justa razón!- Dijo con pesar Tsuruga entonces su manager pregunto:

-¿De qué hablan?-

-¡Mou! . . . Yo tampoco entiendo. . .

Lory miro a Kanae y a Yashiro entonces les dijo:

-¡Es algo personal! . . . En su momento lo sabrán por ahora debemos estar pendiente de la llegada de Mogami-san . . .

-¡Permiso! . . . Yo debo continuar repartiendo los chocolates de . . .

-¡Amamiya-san cuando veas a Mogami-san, por favor nos avisas!-

-Como usted diga presidente. . . ¡Permiso!-

Kanae miro al presidente y le dijo:

-¡Yo debo irme tengo una entrevista para un nuevo trabajo en dos horas y mi drama se filma esta semana!-

Luego de la un breve despedida, Lory pidio a Yashiro estar pendiente de la llegada de Mogami-san entonces aprovecho quedarse solo con Tsuruga para decirle:

-Necesito saber qué pasa entre tú y Mogami-san . . . ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-

-¡Es largo de contar presidente!-

-¡Te recomiendo que empieces!-

Ren se tomo su tiempo en contestar pero lo hizo y empezó a contarle cómo conoció a la pequeña Kyoko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el estudio de grabación 7]**

Los integrantes del grupo **Vie Ghoul** se quedaron sin palabras al ver ante ellos a la hermosa adolescente que venía expreso hablar con el vocalistas del grupo: Reino.

Pero Reino se alerto porque ante él no estaba más que Natsu, la reconoció en el acto entonces le pregunto con recelo:

-¿A qué ha venido?-

Natsu sonrío de forma sensual y le dijo en un tono mortal haciéndole retroceder en su mente recreaba la escena de estar apuñalando a Reino lentamente mientras cadenas de hielo le cortaban la respiración y él se estremeció cuando dijo para asombros de todos:

-¡BASTA! . . . ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Tienes miedo Beagle-Baka?-

Reino empezó a temblar y Natsu dijo con diversión:

-¡Tú y yo somos iguales! . . . ¡Eres divertido! . . . [Risas Sensuales] . . . Pero eres débil

Los integrantes del Grupo Vie Ghoul se alertaron al ver a su líder caer de rodillas y él le dijo:

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!-

-Me pregunto hasta qué punto puedo hacerte daño . . ¿Esto se llama manipular la psiquis?-

-¡NO JUEGES CON . . . Reino se quedo sin palabras Natsu se concentro y en su mente recreo la imagen de él siendo ahorcado con las cadenas y dijo en un tono moral mientras no dejaba de reír:

-¡ALTO AHÍ PERROS DEL INFRAMUNDO!-

Miroku se quedo sin palabras.

Kiyora y Dasuku estaban perturbados, asustados y fascinados con ella.

Ninguno se atrevió ayudar a Reino porque Natsu no se lo permitió, entonces con una fuerza sobre natural lo tomo de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared, quedo a pocos centímetros de su rostro y le dijo:

-¡En este sobre está la cifra que me debes indemnizar por haberme acosado, te doy tres días para que me deposites el dinero en mi cuenta!-

Reino nunca antes había sido amenazado de tal forma y ella no le dio opción a nada cuando recreo una escena de él con dos dagas en su cuello y le dijo:

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si te mato en mi mente. . . Será qué te puedo lesionar -

Reino quería protestar pero ella aprovecho y le mordió los labios hasta sangrar, él estaba petrificado y el resto de sus compañeros de banda estaban desconcertados y Natsu lo dejo caer entonces se limpio la boca y le dijo:

-¡No me volverás acosar maldito perro del inframundo! . . . ¡En tres días reviso mi cuenta sino está el dinero. . .Ya tienes una idea de lo que te puede pasar! . . .

Natsu iba salir del lugar pero sin prisa les dijo:

-¡SONRIAN PARA LA FOTO! . . . -Clic- Clic-Clic . . . Ella tomo tres fotos de cada integrante y dijo en voz alta:

[Risas Sensuales] . . . Me encanta esa expresión de terror una fotos para mi colección. . . ¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN Perros del Inframundo! . . .

Natsu salió del lugar sin prisa alguna y noto a su amigo amanerado que la esperaba y le dijo en un tono sensual:

-¡Un regalo para ti Methis!-

Mientras Methis bajaba las fotos Natsu se perdía en sus pensamientos.

**[Natsu POV]**

Con el dinero podre pagar al detective Tendel. Es hora de saber dónde está mi madre. No voy a dejar que esa bruja se aproveche de mí . . .

-¿Kyoko-chan a dónde vamos?-

-Al set 24, ahí se firma de Dark Moon esta semana y después ire a la LME debo hablar con Sawara-

-¿Vas hablar para qué sea tu manager permanente?-

-¡Lo haré! . . . Pero antes Methis sobre tu amigo. . ¿El abogado?-

-¿Lo vas a necesitar?-

-¿Recuerdas lo qué hablamos sobre poner la denuncia ante mi madre?-

-Le hice la consulta y me dice que puedes demandarla por abandono y obligarla a que te pase una pensión alimenticia por . . .

-¡No quiero eso! . . . Quiero librarme de ella y que me indemnice por su abandono-

-Si demuestras que ella te abandono y tiene algún negocio propio, puedes hacerlo pero necesitas testigos-

-¿Y sobre convertirme en un adulto legalmente?-

-Se te hará fácil, si interpones la demanda contra tu madre por abandono-

-Entonces debemos hacerlo por parte, ubiquemos a mi madre, después vamos a Kyoto-

-¿Kyoto?-

-Puedo hablar con las personas que me acogieron cuando mi madre me abandono-

-¡Entonces hablare con el abogado!-

-¡Gracias Methis! . . . Vamos al Set necesito terminar mis escenas para ver mis posibles. . .

-Si gestionas lo de ser tu manager permanente yo me encargo de esa parte . . . ¿Tienes alguna preferencia en cuánto a los papeles para hacer?-

-No debería tenerla, sin embargo puedo afirmarte que se me da muy bien hacer los papeles antagónicos-

-¡OMG! . . . Vas hacer odiada por todo Japón . . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . Esa es la idea Methis . . .

-¿Eh? . . . ¿Pero . . .

-Si hago de " antagonista " los televidentes me van a recordar y son personajes de peso-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . ¿Por cierto cuándo regresar a la escuela?-

-¡En esta semana porque tendré exámenes!

-¿Preparada?-

-¡Siempre! . . . Además es fácil. . .

-¡Si me afirman como tu manager necesitare un I-pad para poder manejar tu agenda!-

Natsu sonrío complacida todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Las escenas de Dark Moon que contenían a Mogami Kyoko de antagonista se dieron sin problema en la primera toma superando las expectativas de todos los presentes sobre todo al director Ogata al notar la nueva versión de Hongo Mío que improvisaba y hacía actuar a sus co-estrellas.

Nunca antes había sentido tal fascinación por Mogami-san, ajenos a ellos Lory Takara miraba con preocupación la forma de actuar de Mogami-san al igual que Kotonami y el primer actor Tsuruga Ren.

Parecía como si ella los evadiera a propósito y dado la fecha, el primer actor se vio abordado por un sin número de fans que lo mantuvo lejos de Mogami-san e incluso su manager tenían un gran trabajo por lidiar con tantos obsequios que le daban tanto para él como para su cliente.

Al final del día ninguno de ellos pudo hablar con Mogami-san, lo más extraño ella los ignoro por completo incluso Kanae se sentía ofendida pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque tuvo que dejar el set para hacer su propio trabajo pero salió del lugar sumamente preocupada porque en todo el día el aura oscura que rodeo a Kyoko, no era otra que la de Natsu.

Natsu no era su amiga.

Natsu era una persona siniestra, manipuladora.

Mientras Kanae iba pensando en eso dos personas se alineaban en sus pensamientos.

**[Koun-Lory POV]**

Debo ayudar a Mogami-san porque la oscuridad a atrapado su alma.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki.**

**2.- [CP1 al 5 Re-editados] ¡Gracias por leer!.**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.- 01-Enero-2013 ^.^ ¡Feliz Inicio de Año!. ¡Que sus metas se concreten!**

**6.- ¿Qué les parece la historia? . . . ¿Han leído sobre trastornos de personalidades? . . . Las dejo con esto ^.^ sigan leyendo porque esta es una historia paralela al manga.**

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. CP10 ¡La amenaza de Natsu!

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 10: ¡La amenaza de NATSU!.**

El director Ogata Hiroaki estaba extasiado, la actuación de la nueva versión de Mío permitió hacer las escenas en una sola toma.

Incluso, ni Tsuruga ni Hiroko ni Itsumi pudieron hacer sus escenas en una sola toma, Mío Hong se mantuvo impasible en cada escena.

Hizo uno de la improvisación para manipular a sus co-estrellas.

Hizo usos de sus extrañas sonrisas que lograban desencajar a más de un actor y actriz.

En pocas palabras hizo que ellos actuaran a su manera.

Lejos de cada escena fuera de las alabanzas de todos los presentes en el set de Dark Moon, Lory Takara miraba con preocupación cada escena, no por ser excelente sino por la sagacidad de una actriz catalogada como novata que lograba hacer lo que ni el primer actor se su agencia había logrado, manipular al mismo tiempo a varios actores en una misma escena.

Era como regresar al tiempo en que su actor método [**Kian Thika**] el mejor actor que ha tenido en su agencia desde antes de entrenar y dar a conocer al mundo el talento de Kuu Hizuru.

**[Lory POV]**

¡Esto está muy mal! . . . ¿Dónde está la esencia de Mogami-san? . . . En el momento que ella deja ser Hong Mío debería dejar el personaje de lado . . . No quedarse en el personaje . . . Esto es exactamente lo mismo que hacía Kian . . . ¡La oscuridad atrapo el alma de Mogami-san! . . . ¿Qué está diciendo el Director Ogata?

-¡EXCELENTE! . . .¡Hongo Mío! - Dijo con orgullo Ogata y señalo rápidamente:

-Si continuamos de esta manera no abra problemas en filmar este fin de semana el suicido de Hongo Mío-

¿Qué? . . . ¿Suicidio? . . . ¿Cómo? . . . ¿Cuándo Ogata cambio el libreto?

-¡Estaré ansiosa de grabar ese escena director Ogata pero regreso el Domingo!-

¿Regresar de dónde? - Lory se alerto cuándo se puso de píe para hablar con el director Ogata, a su criterio una escena tan fuerte como el suicidio de Hong Mío podía traer alguna tragedia de por medio si Mogami-san la actuaba pero no tuvo opción a preguntar cuando empezó a rodar la última escena de Hongo Mío dónde ella amenaza a **Tachibana Katsuki **[Ren Tsuruga] y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Estas en mi manos Tachibana!-

-¿No sé de qué me hablas?-

[La escena demandaba que Hongo Mío debía fruncir el ceño antes, de hacer su amenaza verbal pero en cambio la nueva versión de Mío mostro una sonrisa depredadora nada propia de ella y dijo en un tono sutil pero mortal]

-¡Absolutamente todos tus secretos los conozco! . . . [Risas Suaves] - Mío hizo retroceder a Tachibana y al llegar contra la pared le dijo:

-¡Si yo lo deseo puedo destruirte!-

-¿Qué quieres Mío?-

[Risas Sensuales] . . . Mío no se privo de tocar su rostro de forma sugestiva cuando para sorpresa de todos con sus uñas marco su rostro y al ver el hilo de sangre correr por el hermoso rostro del hombre y su expresión desconcertada le dijo:

-¡Quiero ver morir ante tus ojos a la mujer que supuestamente amas! - [Eso no iba en el libreto] - ¡Quiero verte sufrir! ¡Quiero verte llorar! ¡Quiero verte suplicar piedad! ¡Quiero ver. . . Tu muerte!-

-¡Mío!- Exclamo con asombro su prima Mizuki entonces Mío sonrío de forma depredadora cuando dijo a Tachibana:

-¿Oh será más divertido ver cómo te retuerces del dolor al ver a la mujer que realmente amas morir?-

Tachibana se alerto cuando noto que Mío se aleto y tomo un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y se interpuso entre ella y Mizuki entonces para su pesar Mío le corto el brazo, el dolor infligido no fue nada comparado con el asombro de ser agredido de forma real por Mío, todos estaban perplejos al notar la sangre real filtrarse por una de las mangas del primer actor y ella dijo sin remordimiento alguno:

-¡Es una lástima falle!-

-¡TACHIBANA! - Grito Mizuki al ver al hombre que amaba tomarse el brazo . . . A lo lejos se escuche un corte entrecortado, dando por finalizada la escena.

Todos estaban perplejos pero Hongo Mío estaba aun presente cuando con a paso firme salió del set y no dijo palabra alguna.

El director OGATA y Lory se alertaron cuando notaron a Tsuruga Ren caer al piso entonces Lory dijo:

-¡Una ambulancia!-

-¡No es necesario presidente, no es una herida profunda!-

-¡Tsu . . . Tsuraga-san!- Dijeron con pesar el director Ogata y el personal del lugar que se apresuraron atender al primer actor.

Ogata dijo con enojo por primera vez durante ese día:

-¡UN CUCHILLO DE VERDAD! . . . ¿Quién DIABLOS PUSO UN CHUCHILLO DE VERDAD EN EL SET?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajena al revuelo del accidente que había provocado Natsu, miraba con diversión su reflejo y saco de su cajón una réplica exacta del cuchillo, que uso en la escena, entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¡Un poco de sangre sin duda alguna podrá más emoción a la escena! . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Es hora de ir por mi madre! . . . Pero antes visitare a los Fuwa . . .

Natsu se quito la peluca corta de Mío y dejo ver su cabello negro ondulado iba llamar que removieran la falta cicatriz de su rostro cuando noto la presencia del presidente de la LME con una expresión seria entonces le dijo:

-¡Señor presidente! . . . ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-¡Quiero hablar con Mogami-san!-

Natsu frunció el ceño cuando dijo con desdén:

-¿Qué quiere?-

-¡No permito que se agredan a mis talentos! . . . ¿Quién eres?-

-¡Hice la escena que se me pidió!-

-¡Mañana te quiero en mi agencia! . . . ¡Te debo presentar a una persona que te va ayudar!- Dijo Lory con seriedad y Natsu río con suavidad cuando dijo:

-¡Lo siento presidente pero debo viajar!-

-No recuerdo haber visto alguna solicitud pidiendo permiso, para que te vayas de viaje-

Natsu calló y lo miro con intensidad entonces Lory dijo con calma:

-¡Hasta segunda orden no vas hacer ningún tipo de papel! . . . Si no haces lo que te digo te despido de mi agencia y me encargare que ninguna otra agencia de te vuelva a contratar. . . ¡Te espero a las 9:00Am en mi oficina!-

Lory salió del lugar y Natsu dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldito Viejo no me asustas! . . . ¿Sería fabuloso ver arder tu agencia y verte en medio del infierno?-

-¡Sabía que no eras Mogami-San! - Dijo con malestar el primer actor de la agencia LME al ingresar de forma abrupta al camerino de la joven actriz, Natsu se permitió reír de forma divertida cuándo dijo en voz alta:

-¡EH! . . .¿Cómo está tu herida, K-O-U-N?-

El actor se quedo sin palabras y Natsu mostro sin remordimiento alguno el cuchillo falso cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Crees que iba seguir engañada todo este tiempo?-

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo el verdadero Koun al poner una expresión moral lo que causo que Natsu, lo mirara con interés y le dijo:

-¡Increíble! . . . ¡Te quitaste a mascara del perfecto caballero japonés! . . . ¡Eh Koun!- Dijo Natsu avanzar hacia el hombre que la miro con desconcierto pero no retrocedió entonces ella puso el falso cuchillo sobre su pecho y le dijo:

-Me intriga saber el por qué de tu falsa identidad. . . ¿Adivino?-

-¡QUIERO HABLAR CON MOGAMI-SAN!-

[Risas Sensuales] . . . ¡No lo creo! . . . Veamos. . . ¿Por qué borraría mi pasado? . . [Pensando] . . . Yo borraría mi pasado . . . . ¿Acaso, hiciste algo muy pero muy malo?- Pregunto ella en un tono sensual y Koun la tomo de los brazos perdiendo la compostura y ella río con maldad cuando grito al azar:

-¡ASESINO!-

Koun la soltó con desconcierto y ella río con malicia entonces dijo:

-¿Le atine? . . . [Risas Malignas-Burlonas] . . . ¡OMG! . . . El hadita resulto ser un asesino. . . ¿Mataste a muchos?-

-¡CALLATE! . . . Quiero . . .

Natsu esta vez no se contuvo, cuando le dio un potente punta pie en su espinilla que lo hizo caer al sorprenderlo y con rapidez tomo sus suaves cabellos con agresividad y le dijo:

-¡No sabes el placer que me da verte así! . . . ¡No te vuelvas acercar a mi porque si no te haré mucho daño! . . . ¡A-se-si-no! . . .

Natsu solo sus cabellos y poco le importo su estado, antes de salir del camerino dijo en voz alta sin tomarse la molestia de mirar al hombre que estaba en el piso:

-El amor es algo fascinante. . . Tus mentiras convirtieron sus ilusiones en el más puro sentimiento adverso. . . ¡ELLA TE ODIA KOUN! . . . Y si depende de mí nunca la volverás a tener en tu vida . . . Después de todo tu la sacaste de tu vida-

Natsu salió del lugar, Koun Hizuri se quedo sin palabras, ante la sensación de impotencia que lo embargaba y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas saliera de sus ojos cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No voy a dejar que la oscuridad atrape a Kyoko-chan! . . . ¡Ella no . . .

De pronto todo se oscureció para él porque la supuesta leve herida de su brazo se abrió entonces se desmayo.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki pero la historia como los nuevos personajes son de mi autoría.**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**4.- ¡OMG! . . . NATSU Tomo control. . . Se viene más sigan leyendo porque Natsu hará un par de maldades más. Recuerden esta es una historia alterna al MANGA por lo tanto aun falta un par de escenas que cuadrar antes de llegar a los Hermanos Hell, les daré una pista: ¡Fuerzas Iguales se repelen! . . . ¿Qué pasara cuándo la OSCURIDAD de Koun se enfrente a la OSCURIDAD de Kyoko? . . . Se viene BJ vrs NATSU . . . Veamos si logro sorprenderlo ^.^ ¿Cómo me va quedando la historia?. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. CP11 ¡Misión Peligrosa!

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 11: ¡Misión Peligrosa!.**

**[Horas después]**

En la LME todo era un completo revuelo, sobre rodo porque se infiltro que el primer actor de la agencia: Tsuruga Ren fue llevado a emergencias debido a la perdida de sangre que tuvo.

La herida causada por la segunda versión de Mío Hongo, no era sin importancia al contrario había sido profunda pero Ren [Koun] intrigado y asustado por esa oscuridad que despedía la mujer que era de su interés se preocupo tanto por ella que la siguió con sigilo a su camerino después de haber filmado sus escenas de Dark Moon, quería averiguar, qué le sucedía a Mogami-san.

Sin embargo nunca pensó ser herido por ella de esa forma, Ren perdió el control, Koun se hizo presente pero la herida se abrió y le hizo una mala pasada.

Ahora rumores cómo:

_-¡Hirieron al primer actor de Japón!-_

_-Atentado contra el primer actor de la agencia LME-_

_-Nuestro amado Ren Tsuruga herido por co-estrella de Dark Moon. ¿Accidente o Atentado?-_

_-Fans están indignados por atentado a su actor favorito-_

_-¡Te odiamos HONGO MIO! ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a nuestro Ren-sama?.-_

_-Se abre investigación para investigar quién atento contra primer actor de Japón: Tsuruga Ren-_

Los títulos eran interminables tanto en la prensa rosa, roja, internet, radios, cadenas de televisión.

Yashiro tuvo un arduo trabajo en tratar de contener a las fanáticas del primer actor y por su puesto asegurarse que descanse como se debe porque si bien, recupero la consciencia luego de una horas después de haber recibido dos pintas de sangres, salir del lugar fue un completo problema y sobre todo cancelar su agenda para los próximos tres días.

Realmente esa escena de Dark Moon trajo consecuencias negativas para el equipo de producción, el director del proyecto: Ogata, el actor [Ren T.], su manager y por supuesto para el presidente de la LME.

Por supuesto las reacciones en Japón no se comparaban con la sorpresa causada ante tres personas vinculadas directamente a Mogami Kyoko:

[1] Fuwa Sho se quedo sin palabras al ver la escena que se filtro en el Internet solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Kyoko-chan?. ¿Ella odia a Tsuruga-san, no se supone que era su amado sempai?. Esta no parece ser la amiga que antes creció conmigo . . . ¿Quién es esta persona?-

[2] Reino del Grupo Vie Ghoul se quedo sin palabras, aún sentía temor de ella cuando dijo:

-¡FASCINANTE! . . . La oscuridad atrapo el alma de Kyoko-chan . . . [Risas con Pesar] . . . Ella me excita, su sadismo me fascina . . . Aunque me da miedo . . . Debe haber alguna forma de controlar a este demonio.

[3] Kuu Kizuru que estaba comiendo media docena de pizza [Un pequeño piqueo antes de rodar una de sus escenas] al abrir su boca en un gesto de asombro literalmente hablando se le quito el apetito por primera vez en su vida cuándo dijo en voz baja:

-" Mi Koun " atacando a mi hijo . . . ¿Por qué? . . . ¿Qué es esa mirada de odio? . . . ¿Qué está pasando aquí? . . . ¡LORY TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Lory Takara trabaja de disimular su mal humor, era la primera vez que post San Valentin se sentía de tan mal humor porque:

[1] Había evaluado su departamento Love Me y dedujo que era un completo fracaso y él no era hombre de fracasar, antes agotaba todos sus recursos.

Kotonami Kanae no intervenía en dramas familiares, expreso había rechazado tres ofertas además no buscaba trabajos que hacer dentro de la LME.

Amamiya Chori era la más nueva integrante pero no había notado cambio alguno, sabía que estaba ayudando a Mogami en el restaurante pero fuera de eso había rechazado su participación con estrella invitada en dos show de comedia y uno para nuestras estrellas sin contar con que tampoco buscaba trabajos que hacer dentro de la LME.

Mogami ni hablar, a partir de su accidente había faltado tanto a la agencia como a la escuela, era raro ver a una persona a-comedida desentenderse de su trabajo en la agencia y ahora su extraña amista con aquel amanerado manager. ¡Era extraño!

[2] El incidente entre Mogami y Tsuruga lo alerto, porque tenía la certeza que no era ella la que había herido al actor sino su antagonista: Natsu Y.

[3] La amenaza de Saena M. También lo tenía tengo porque habían pasado días sin saber de ella, ni siquiera sus abogados la habían encontrado para llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

Pero cada problema lo podía manejar sin embargo estaba sumamente preocupado por Mogami Kyoko y ratifico sus preocupaciones cuando pregunto a las integrantes del departamento Love al citarlas en su oficina y mostrarle su hermosa anaconda " Akini " que logro asustar a Kotonami y Amamiya pero a Mogami no, sencillamente ella se acerco a la anaconda y dijo:

-¡Hermosa pero no es venenosa! . . . Sin embargo su forma de matar es fascinante. . . Enrollarse al cuerpo de sus víctimas hasta que lo deja sin oxigeno-

Mogami [Natsu] calló al notar los semblantes desencajados de sus compañeras de trabajo y del presidente, entonces dijo con una suavidad que Lory sabía que era falsa:

-¿Para qué nos mando a llamar señor presidente?-

Superado el asombro por el comentario, Lory pregunto con entusiasmo:

-Ha pasado SAN VALENTIN la mejor fecha del año. . . Decidme mis súbditas qué les pareció, cómo lo pasaron, qué hicieron por los demás . . . ¿Qué opinan de SAN VALENTIN?-

Kotonami y Amamiya contestaron por inercia y ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡ODIO SAN VALENTIN! ¡ES UNA FECHA COMERCIAL HECHA POR LOS SEÑORES FEUDALES PARA EXPLOTAR AL POBRE! . . . ¡ODIO ESA HORRIBLE IDEA DE DAR REGALOS! -

-¡Odio eso de estar unidos a la familia! ¿Quién abra sigo el idiota que invento estas fechas? ¿Amor y Amistad? . . . ¡NAH! . . . Uno termina literalmente hablando quebrado de comprar tantas cosas para personas que no se la merecen-

-KOTONAMI-SAN tiene razón. . . ¡NO DEBERÍA EXISTIR SAN VALENTIN! . . . TODO ES FALSO. . . Hacen esos estúpidos programas de humor para parejas y familias que es tan pero tan FALSO . . . -

-¡ODIAMOS SAN VALENTIN!-Dijeron Kotonami y Amiya al mismo tiempo.

Entonces ambas jóvenes se quedaron sin palabra al notar el ceño fruncido de Lory pero se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar la respuesta de Mogami-san:

-¡Es el día de la Amistad y del Amor, yo me divertí!-

Esa frase sonó tan falta que Lory exploto y dijo:

-¡USTEDES TRES SON UN COMPLETO FRACASO! . . . ¿No han aprendido nada durante el tiempo qué han estado en mi agencia?-

-¡No entiendo señor presidente yo . . .

-¡CALLATE MOGA . . . NATSU . . . ¡Eres NATSU! . . . Antes de continuar tú iras a esta dirección. - Le entrego una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una vez terminado el rodaje de Dark Moon y la primera temporada de NATSU no tendrás más papeles antagónicos hasta que el Dr. Sota Hina te revise-

-¿Usted quiere qué vaya a ver a un psiquiatra?-Pregunto Mogami con cuidado y Lory contesto:

-¡Es por tu bien!-

Mogami miro a Lory pero no dijo palabra alguna cuando sonrío con suavidad y le dijo:

-¡No tengo ningún problema con acceder a su petición, señor presidente!-

Lory entendió que su respuesta era falsa e ignoro su sensación de malestar cuando regreso al mirada a Kotonami y Amamiya y les dijo:

-Les he preparado tres misiones LOVE ME-

Las jóvenes con excepción de Mogami que se mantenía impasible dijeron en voz alta:

-¿Qué misiones señor presidente?-

-¡Escojan un sobre! - Cada sobre tenía una leyenda que decían:

_-MISION DIVERSIÓN. - MISION UNIÓN. - MISION PELIGROSA.-_

Amamiya dijo:

-Creo que escogeré Misión Diversión parece que me divertiré mucho con esta misión- Dijo con una suave sonrisa entonces Kotonami dijo con horror:

-¡Estas son medidas desesperadas del presidente nos va embaucar con algo que no nos va gustar!-

-¡Escojo Misión Peligrosa! - dijo Mogami con una mirada mortal entonces Kotonami dijo:

-¿Peligrosa? . . . ¡Tengo la certeza que . . .

-¿Qué es esto? . . . Debo Debo . . . Presidente quiero cambiar esta misión - Dijo Amamiya en un tono desesperado.

-¡Lo siento no hay cambio! . . . Ahora vayan a recibir las instrucciones de parte de Sawara su manager provisional- Dijo Lory en un tono firme pero rápidamente acoto:

-¡Mogami quiero hablar contigo antes!-

**[Natsu POV] **

Debo tener cuidado, el presidente quiere que me trate un psiquiatra y me va limitar necesito crear una nueva versión de Mogami. . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Tendré que posponer mi visita a los padres de Sho-baka y a la bruja de mi madre.

**[Lory POV]**

Tengo la confianza que si Mogami-san empieza actuar en secreto con Ren en su papel del actor X . . . [Pensando] . . . Ambos se podrán ayudar . . . Creo que necesito la ayuda de Kuu y de su esposa porque corro el riesgo que Natsu saque lo peor de Ren . . . Koun . . . El riesgo vale la pena.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki.**

**[El resto de los personajes como el drama de la historia es mía].**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. CP12 ¡Sorpresas Inesperadas!

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 12: ¡Sorpresas Inesperadas!.**

**[Horas después] **

Después que Methis dejara a Mogami a una cuadra del Durama-ya noto con sorpresa la llegada del chef y dueño del lugar y su esposa, era la primera vez después del accidente que sufrió días atrás que ella mostro una sonrisa abierta y sincera entonces dijo con aquella expresión tan propia de Mogami:

-¡JEFE, SEÑORA BUENAS NOCHES! ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-

Los esposos a pesar de su seriedad sonrieron con suavidad cuando la señora después de abrazarla dijo:

-¡Kyoko-chan te veo diferente! ¿Cambio de look? Me gusta ese cabello ondulado, te favorece mucho haber regresado al color negro. ¡Estás muy linda!-

Un sonrojada y apenada joven que les veía con emoción solo atino a decir:

-¡Gracias por el halago!-

-¡Mogami-san realmente el cambio te favorece!-

-¡Gracias jefe! . . . ¿Gustan una taza de té? . . . Tengo que comentarles como he manejado el lugar en su ausencia, en la caja registradora está el dinero, no lo hice sola antes que pregunte, tuve ayuda extra. . . Ante la expresión de desconcierto de los esposos, Mogami se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Sucede algo? . . . ¿Cómo esta su hermana jefe?-

-¡Realmente te vamos extrañar Kyoko-chan!-

Esa respuesta de parte de la señora y esposa del dueño del lugar alerto a Mogami que pregunto:

-¿Acaso ella . . .

-¡OH NO! . . . Esperamos que se recupere pero va ser una recuperación lenta-

[Suspiro de Alivio] . . Por un momento pensé que . . .

-¡Lamente informarte Mogami-san que vas a tener que buscar otro lugar para vivir!-

-¡Querido porque sueltas la noticia de una forma tan abrupta!-

[Gruñido de Frustración] . . . Iré al preparar el té. La señora espero que su esposo ingresara al restaurante cuando le dijo:

-¡Esta contrariado! . . . Por favor discúlpalo, hemos pasados por momentos difíciles, su hermana está muy grave y fue operada, se ha recuperado lentamente pero sus hijos no pueden quedarse en Japón porque sus familias y sus trabajos están en el exterior, mi esposo y yo vamos ayudar a mi cuñada en su restaurante por lo que nos vemos obligados a vender este lugar . . . ¿Sabes lo qué significa este lugar para mi esposo? . . . Además nosotros te queremos como si fueras nuestra hija y . . . ¡OH! Kyoko-chan no llores. . . Mi esposo y yo vamos a reconocer lo que ha hecho por nosotros y te vamos a dar la indemnización que te corresponde y un adicional . . . .

Mogami Kyoko movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas productos de la amargura que le producía al saber no solo que debía mudarse de ese lugar que tanto le gustaba sino tener que alejarse de aquellas personas, que realmente llego a estimarlos por ser lo más cercanos a tener padres cerca de ella.

-¡Lo siente Kyoko-chan! . . . ¿Tienes dónde hospedarte?-

-¡No se preocupe por eso! . . . ¿Cuándo se van?-

-¡Al final de esta semana!-

-¡El té está servido!- Dijo el chef en un tono seco, entonces su esposa y Mogami se apresuraron a ingresar al lugar y en un incomodo silencio Mogami puso atención a las instrucciones de la señora.

Superado el motivo momento, Mogami recibió sus datos completos de dónde se iban hospedar y como podían contactarlo en caso de necesitar algo de parte de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Mansión del presidente de la LME, Lory estaba teniendo un mal rato al ver delante de él a los padres de Koun Hizuri, finalmente una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios dijo con desdén:

-¡MALDITO SECUESTRADOR! . . . Se supone que debías cuidar de nuestro hijo . . . ¿Dónde está mi bebe?-

Lory fulmino con la mirada a Kuu y este dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa! . . . ¿Dónde está Koun?-

-¿Cómo llegaron sin ser detectados?- Pregunto Lory con malestar a lo que una enfurecida mujer le contesto:

-¡DIABLOS LORY NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! . . . ¿Dónde ESTA . . . .

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto el desconcertado primer actor de Japón, quién venía con su manager que mostraba por primera vez una expresión desencajada al notar al actor internacional **Kuu Hizuri** y a la hermosa ex TopModel **Julia H**. O como la conocía en las pasarelas: " La Condesa " por su porte de reina y belleza sin igual.

**-¡OMG! My baby . . . How are you? . . . How do you feel? . . . **

**-Julia STOP! Do you want to kill our son? . . . **

Los comentarios lo hizo Kuu porque Julia se abalanzo a besar y abrazar a Koun de una forma sofocante y entre Lory y Kuu trataron de detenerla pero fue imposible.

Al notar la presencia del manager de Ren T. [Koun H] Lory lo invito a pasar y decidió que era hora de contarle sobre la ascendencia de su cliente. [Omitió expreso la razón por la que vino a Japón] Pero bajo la excusa: Koun no pudo salir de la sombra de su padre e iba fracasar en la actuación acepto la oferta del presidente para venir a Japón y convertirse en otra persona una que no tuviera nada que ver con Los Hizuri, ese pequeño impulso le permitió convertirse en el actor que era ahora.

Yashiro estaba fascinado, extasiado con aquella historia y ahora se sentía más cercado a su cliente por hacerlo participe de su secreto.

Supero el primer encuentro y la sorpresa de la revelación de quién era Ren T. Lory dijo con preocupación:

-Ya que están aquí. . . ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda! . . . ¿Kuu, recuerdas a mi actor método?-

-¿Hablas de mi sempai Kian Thika?

-¡El mismo Kuu! . . . . Mogami Koyko es una actriz método, lo tengo confirmado-

Kuu y Julia se quedo sin palabras al igual que Koun entonces Yashiro pregunto por qué no entendía:

-¿Eso es un problema grave?-

-¡No tienes ideas Yashiro! - Contesto Kuu con pesar entonces su esposa pregunto:

-¿Habla de mi otro hijo, él que hizo el papel de Koun cuándo Kuu vino a Japón?-

-¡La misma! . . . Es largo de contar pero necesito que me ayuden. . . Esta vez Lory se tomo su tiempo en contarle la historia de Mogami Kyoko y su pésima relación con su madre y todo por lo que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Durama-ya]**

Supero la sorpresa de la llegada de los dueños del restaurante, Mogami recibió una llamada de Hikaru Ishibashi quién le dijo con emoción:

-¡Esta aprobado el proyecto! . . . El nombre del proyecto será: **Wars of Bands.**

-¿Guerra de Bandas?-

-¡Exacto! . . . ¿Hablas ingles Kyoko-chan?-

-¡Lo básico! . . . Me gusta el nombre entonces . . .¿Cuándo empiezan los ensayos?-

-Este fin de semana nos reunimos, hemos alquilador al norte un estudio de música donde Brigde-Rock podrá ensayar. . . ¿Tocas algún instrumento? ¿Sabes leer la escala musical?-

-¡La verdad! . . . No la recuerdo, hasta la edad de cinco años [Fue la edad que su madre la abandono] tuve lesiones de piano, durante la escuela me aleje de la música aunque . . . Mogami calló al recordar como dejo sus clases de lado para enseñarle a Fuwa a leer la escala musical e interpretarla un sentimiento amargo la embargo cuando dijo:

-Sabes qué. . . ¡Necesito tiempo para revisar el tema! . . . ¿Nos podemos ver mañana al final del día para ver que partituras van a tocar?-

-¡Eso sería genial Kyoko-chan! . . .

-¡Un favor! . . . Necesito mudarme. . . Si sabes de un pequeño apartamento o habitación que alquilen me harías un gran favor-

-¿Te mudas del restaurante? . . . Perdona no debería ser curioso-

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Mañana empezare a buscar un lugar a dónde vivir. . .

-¿No tienes clases Kyoko-chan? . . . . Por cierto este viernes firmamos Kimagure Rock . . . ¿Vas a regresar? ¡Por favor di que si! . . . Este Bou que tenemos es un desastre . . .

-¡Lo pensaré! . . . Después de todo necesito otro trabajo a parte de la LME-

-Si te interesa . . . Si entras en el proyecto como parte de la banda, tendrás un salario porque ya no sería una asignación Love Me . . . Pero esa parte la manejan Shin'Ichi y Yussei ya que ambos son los que manejan el grupo mientras que yo compongo-

-¿Espera, no tiene manager?-

-¡Si tenemos pero esta con licencia porque su esposa tuvo un bebe!-

-¡Vaya! . . . ¿Si desean mi manager provisional tal vez los pueda ayudar?-

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . . Además porque el programa tiene 12 emisiones pilotos . . . ¡Te dejo Kyoko-chan los chicos vinieron por mí! . . . ¿Te veo mañana?-

-¡Sí! . . . Al final del día.

Al cerrar la llamada Mogami salió de su pieza y se dirigió al baño al ver su reflejo dijo en voz baja:

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡Esta vez me voy a quedar sola! . . .

Miro con atención su reflejo y la imagen de Natsu estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa impregnada de malicia entonces le dijo:

-¿Música? . . . Sería interesante demostrarle a Fuwa-Baka que tu talento es supero al suyo . . .

Mogami no dijo nada pero Natsu comento con diversión:

-¡Oh hacerle morder el polvo a los perros del inframundo! . . . ¿Te imaginas que lleves a la banda de Hikaru-sempai a los primeros lugares del rating musical de Japón?-

Mogami empezó a sonreír con discreción, se estaba alineando en Natsu cuando ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Primero debemos crear la nueva versión de Mogami Kyoko para que el galeno vea que son una persona " aparentemente normal ".

-Segundo necesito empezar a ensayar pero eso lo haré después que consiga un lugar donde vivir . . . [Suspiro] . . . Parece que mi viaje a Kyoto va quedar para después . . . ¡MALDITA ARPIA! . . . La suerte está de tu lado madre porque ahora no dispongo de tiempo para ir por ti . . . . Adicional se viene las escenas finales de Dark Moon . . . Tengo que engañar a ese galeno sino no podre actuar . . . Methis tiene que averiguar cuando será la audición de la nueva producción del director Ogata . . . . [Suspiro] . . . Tengo tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo. . . ¡CIERTO! . . . La próxima semana vendrá ese británico. . . **CAIN HELL **. . . A parte de revisar lo de la música debo reforzar mi inglés . . . [Pensando] . . . ¿Debería comprar un curso de inglés británico para escuchar y practicar? . . . Mañana voy a la escuela, seguro que en la biblioteca hay ese tipo de cursos y no gasto en comprar cursos. . . Si eso haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En las afueras de Tokio]**

**Hiou Uesugi **rara vez mostraba preocupación por personas ajenas a su familia pero ante el completo fracaso que resulto las escenas que filmaba Kotonami Kanae, no pudo evitar alarmarse cuando pregunto:

-¿Por qué estas tan tensa?-

-¡No es nada! . . . Estoy cansa . . .

Kanae se quedo sin palabras al sentir la mano del adolescente sobre su hombro y este dijo con firmeza:

-¡MIENTES! . . . . ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué tan peligroso es ser un actor método?-

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?-

-Tus antecesores son actores . . . ¿Qué tan peligroso es . . .

-¡Puede ser mortal!-

Kanae mostro por primera vez desde que Hiou la conoció una expresión de desconcierto y se alero cuando pregunto:

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Porque Kyoko-chan está teniendo un serio problema con su antagónico de BOX R-

-¿La mujer demonio es una actriz método? . . . ¡IMPRESIONATE! . . . Hablare con el abuelo. . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Espera! . . . ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-El actor método es aquel que se pierde por completo en sus personajes a tal grado que se convierte en ellos, el extremo se da cuando vive . . . ¡No sé como explicártelo! . . . Pero entra en psiquiatría como trastornos severos de personalidad . . . Mi abuelo conoce del tema porque se ha presentado en caso aislados de actor que siempre hacen papeles de malos . . . Si no me equivoco en Europa está el último grupo de actores métodos se hacen llamar: Los Antagonistas . . . Pero ellos son controlados-

-¡No sabía eso!-

-Es algo que no se toca porque el último actor método muro décadas atrás pero el abuelo conoce el caso-

-¿Crees qué puede hablar con tu abuelo?-

El adolescente sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo levemente al tener tan cerca a la joven y dijo en un tono entre cortado:

-¡Tratare de hablar con él pero no prometo nada!-

-¡Gracias Hiou-kun!-

-Si la mujer demonio tiene ese problema. . . Va necesitar ayuda . . .

-El presidente de la LME, está en eso pero. . . NATSU da miedo-

-¿Quién?-

-¿Tienes acceso a internet? . . . Mira en youtube el video que se filtro de BOX R es el nuevo drama que va participara Kyoko-chan . . .

El adolecente se tomo su tiempo de conectarse desde su móvil y abrió la boca [Literalmente hablando] del desconcierto al ver a la mujer demonio como él ya llamaba convertido en una sensual depredadora que no iba a nada acorde al personaje de la " adolecente intimidadora " de preparatoria y solo dijo en voz alta:

-¡WOW! . . . Ella se ve sexy . . . . Ante ese comentario Kanae lo fulmino con la mirada y él sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo:

-¡Hablare con el abuelo y le mostrar el video!-

-¡Eh! . . . Uesugi, Kotonamise va filmar su escena. . .

Ante esa intervención de parte del asisten del productor, dieron por terminada la conversación.

Pero sin duda Kanae no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amiga y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Espero que podamos ayudar a Kyoko-chan antes que sea demasiado tarde para ella!-

-¡No te preocupes! - Dijo el adolescente cuando acoto rápidamente:

-Ella no está sola . . . La mujer demonio va salir de esto . . .

-¡Espero que tengas razón!-

El adolescente solo se limito a sonreír y puso su mejor expresión neutral para que ella no se diera cuenta de sus emociones.

**[Hiou POV]**

La mujer demonio debe salir de esto. ¡Increíble! . . . No hemos tenido un actor método en décadas, me pregunto cómo el abuelo tomara esta noticia. . . Mejor me centro en la escena. ¡Es hora de ponerse a trabajar!.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki.**

**[El resto de los personajes como el drama de la historia es mía].**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	13. CP13 MOGAMI KYOKO una nueva versión

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 13: MOGAMI KYOKO una nueva versión. **

Al día siguiente, Mogami miraba su reflejo con atención, era hora de reincorporarse a la escuela entonces noto la llamada de su manager temporal y luego de un breve saludo le pregunto:

—¿Conseguiste un departamento?

—Es un mini-departamento pero es cómodo y el alquiler lo puedes pagar, la seguridad del lugar es muy buena y la mejor parte está amoblado

—¡Gracias Methis!. ¿Con respecto al tema de Kyoto?

—Estoy viajando esta noche a Kyoto para hablar con Los Fuwa y averiguar sobre " aquella mujer " — expresó Methis uso esa expresión porque Mogami no quería hablar de su madre entonces ella le dijo en un tono firme:

—He revisado mi cuenta y tengo el dinero para que hagas los trámites ante la notaría y de paso cobres tu comisión.

—¡Gracias Kyoko-chan!. Hay algo más tu agenda dice que está semana firmas las últimas escenas de Dark Moon y empieza el rodaje de Box R pero adicional me llego el libreto** " Doble Cara "** lo vi, es una serie de peso porque debes hacer un papel protagónico-antagónico al mismo tiempo, es realmente fascinante, quede encantado.

—¿Puedes dejarme una copia del libreto?

—¡Claro!. Antes de irme nos vamos a reunir.

—¡Perfecto!

Mogami se centro en hablar sobre lo que su manager provisional debía hacer y se preparo para ir a la escuela, en el camino se topo con Amamiya Chiori y le dijo:

—No es necesario que vengas a trabajar al restaurante.

—¿Paso algo Mogami-san?—pregunto Amamiya con duda y Mogami contesto con una leve tristeza:

—El restaurante va cerrar porque los dueños se mudan a otra ciudad.

—¿Qué va pasar contigo? ¿Tienes a dónde ir?

—¡No te preocupes por eso!. Methis me consiguió un lugar, que voy a ver al final del día.

—Si necesitas ayuda para la mudanza, puedes contar conmigo.

—¡Gracias Amamiya-san!. Lo tendré presente.

Mogami comentó a breves rasgos a donde se iba a mudar, pero le pidió que no comentara nada al respecto porque ella aún no había visto aun el lugar y no quería especular.

Al llegar a la escuela noto algunas miradas de curiosidad, después de todo ella ahora tenía un nuevo look, todo iba bien hasta que escucho a una de sus compañeras decir:

—*Kawaii* Mimori trabajar con Fuwa debe ser un sueño.

—Ya compre dos Cd's del último álbum de él *Kawaii* Mimori—dijo otra de sus compañeras a lo que la joven contesto con soberbia:

— Lo sé trabajar con él fue un sueño, yo era el hermoso ángel del que estaba enamorado.

—¿Quién es el otro ángel?. ¡Está muy pero muy guapa!—dijo uno de los chicos del lugar cuando Mimori dijo con desdén dejando filtrar su envidia:

—Todo eso es puro maquillaje, ella es una actriz novata qu . . .

Mimori no pudo continuar con sus comentarios, ante la risa impregnada de sarcasmo puro de parte de Mogami Kyoko que dejo perplejo a sus compañeros, al no reconocerla y al ver su mirada mortal entonces Natsu se hizo presente en ella entonces dijo en un tono que denotaba su burla:

—¿Actriz novata?. Que memoria de maní tienes Mimori—ante ese comentario la joven se iba poner de pie pero Mogami adivino sus intenciones y la tomo de los hombros y la hizo quedarse en su puesto, asustándole y sorprendiendo a todos porque abiertamente la estaba acosando y dijo en un tono mortal—¡Eres una bazofia de actriz!. De no ser por mí, esa producción mediocre se hubiera ido al piso, así que mide tus palabras novata.

Ante el desconcierto de todos, Natsu dijo con soberbia:

—Soy yo la que hizo aquel hermoso ángel de alas negras y si me molestan puedo convertirme en el mismo demonio, así que no provoquen—, miró con desdén a Mimori y le dio una sonrisa burlona y le dijo con desprecio—. Sigue así, vas por buen camino para ser usada por Shotaro y a la larga te lo mereces por baka, si me molestas me encuentras, estas advertida.

Mimori se quedo perpleja ante esa amenaza al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y notaron que con su paso soberbio ella se sentó en su banca, en ese momento llego el profesor por lo que el tema no paso a mayores.

* * *

En la mansión del presidente de la LME, Lory estaba teniendo otro mal rato cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¡Me niego a que intervengan con respecto a la producción de BJ!

—Mi hijo no va hacer un papel de un asesino en serie

Kuu miro a su hijo y este dijo con calma ante los reclamos de su madre:

—Esta será mi prueba definitiva, necesito superar esto...

—Pero Kuon—dijo Julia con pesar mientras abrazaba de forma posesiva a su hijo pero antes que él dijera palabra alguna su manager vino y le comento en voz alta:

—Esta tarde se firma el suicido de Hongo Mío y mañana tus escenas finales Ren.

—¡Gracias por informarme Yashiro! Yo...

—¡Ren-sama! ¡Ren-sama!—dijo con emoción la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios largos al ingresar al lugar abruptamente y Ren la tomo en brazos cuando pregunto:

—¡Eh! ¿María, cómo... De dónde sacaste ese collar?

—¡Ah!. Me lo regalo Kyoko-chan...¿Te gusta? Es lindo, a mi me gusta... ¿Qué pasa Ren-sama? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Ren al igual que Yashiro se quedaron sin palabras al ver a la " princesa rosa " en las manos de la pequeña niñas, por sus expresiones levanto la curiosidad en los presentes.

Mientras Ren se centraba en preguntarle a la pequeña niña sobre el regalo y los regalos que Kyoko Mogami le había dado, ella en pocas horas había terminado cansada de su jornada escolar por la cantidad de deberes que tenía pendiente pero estaba fastidiada por tener que ir a la terapia con el Dr. Hira, el psiquiatra que le presidente Takara le obligo visitar.

Por otro lado Methis le había dejado el libreto y las llaves del lugar, que debía visitar más tarde, Natsu respiro varias veces e ingreso al baño y dijo en voz alta:

—Necesito una nueva versión de la servicial Mogami Kyoko, recuerda ella es servicial y explosiva al mismo tiempo—sonrío con diversión cuando dijo en una voz impregnada de ironía—. ¡Estoy de vuelta!. O al menos esto es lo que ellos deben pensar.

El Dr. Hina no se sorprendió de ver puntualmente en la cita a Mogami Kyoko y le pregunto:

—¿Lista para nuestra consulta?

—Estoy dispuesta a colaborar en lo que usted necesite, el presidente está preocupado por mí.

—¡Pasa por favor!—el psiquiatra la miro con interés, no sabía quién era la joven que estaba delante de él pero iba hacer uso de todos sus conocimientos para averiguar: ¿Cuál era el problema con ella?.

* * *

Mientras el Dr. Hina hablaba con Mogami de su pasado, dos cantantes diferentes recibían una invitación personalizada que decía:

—Están cordialmente invitados, a Wars of Bands que busca nuevas bandas a nivel local.

Fuwa Sho miro la invitación noto que los anfitriones sería el set de Bridge Rock y entre ellos el nombre de su antigua amiga y dijo en voz alta:

—Es una excelente oportunidad no solo de llevarme por delante a los Beagle sino demostrarle a Kyoko, quién es el hombre con talento, es hora de ensayar.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Reino y su banda sonreía con diversión cuando este dijo:

—Esta es una excelente oportunidad para llevarnos por delante a Fuwa y de paso tomar a la caperucita roja de una vez por todas.

—Sin duda será un evento interesante—dijo Shizuru mientras Miroku, Kiyora y Dasuku lo miraban con una sonrisa abierta entonces Reino dijo:

—Vamos a ensayar, Vie Ghoul debe ser la sensación de ese programa.

**[Continuará]**

* * *

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Skip Beat de Nakamura Yoshiki.**

**[El resto de los personajes como el drama de la historia es mía].**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. No tengo BETA pero hoy recibí un guía puntual de Asumi-chan a quién agradezco por sus consejos me han sido muy útiles y adicional as correcciones que me ha hecho mi amiga Sango T. Que me permite darme cuenta en que me equivoco. ¡Gracias por esas observaciones!. **

**3.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. Toda crítica constructiva a mejorar es muy bien recibida. ¿Cómo va quedando la historia?. ¿Qué desean ver en ella?. Aunque tengo escrito ya el final de esta historia siempre mis lectores me han dado buenas ideas para incorporarlas ella, espero que esta historia no sea la excepción. **

**[3.1] Para quienes no me han leído antes mi género es drama-impregnado de humor burlesco y personajes adultos, se me da mejor trabajar con personalidades ambiguas pero tranki porque Kyoko va salir de esta, veamos si logro sorprenderlos. ^.^ **

**[3.2] Les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene: **

Kyoko miraba con desdén a Fuwa y a los integrantes de Vie Ghoul cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¿Covers?. Yo también puedo hacer covers . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Maldita perra!—grito Caín Hell en perfecto japonés cuando Natsu dijo con maldad:

—¡Auxilio me quieren violar! ¡Auxilio!—

Los guardias se hicieron presente en el lugar y . . .

**4.-Si desean ubicarme mis datos están en mi perfil. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	14. CP14 Natsu mata a Mío

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**Capítulo 14: Natsu mata a Mío.**

* * *

El Dr. Hina miraba el expediente de Mogami Kyoko con interés y dijo en voz alta:

—¡Ella miente! ¿Quién realmente estuvo en mi consulta?— Se perdió en sus pensamientos por varios minutos cuando noto la presencia de una imponente figura en su consultorio que lejos de usar sus estrafalarios disfraces por primare vez iba con un pantalón de tela en color oscuro y una polo.

El Dr. Hino miro con asombro al presidente y preguntó:

—¿Lory Takara vestido con normalidad? Definitivamente hoy ha sido un día extraño.

—En este momento vengo a ti no como el presidente de la LME o como el estrafalario personaje que realmente soy, vengo como tu amigo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera consulta con Mogami Kyoko?

—Sin duda alguna sus habilidades para actuar son extraordinarias. Compare las cintas de seguridad que me facilitaste y la persona que vino a mi consultorio no era ella.

—¡No entiendo!

—La verdadera Mogami-san sobre reaccionaría al escuchar temas relacionados con el amor, su madre, Fuwa Sho, sus respuestas fueron cómo decirlo, ensayadas, a ratos una extraña sonrisa se filtraba en ella y esa sonrisa coincide con las expresiones de Natsu, su antagónico de BOX R.

—¿Qué debemos de hacer?

—He decido que para estar seguro si este caso es digno de psiquiatría y no psicología debo hacer unos exámenes a nivel neurológico, hay un antecedente previo. ¿Recuerdas la caída qué tuvo?

Lory se quedo en silencio por varios minutos cuando dijo en voz alta:

—A raíz de ese accidente, ella cambio.

—¡Exacto! Sus trastornos de personalidad pueden deberse a la caída.

—¿Qué recomiendas?

—Por lo pronto mantenerla vigilada, no creo que sea buena idea que viva sola, ella . . .

—¿Sola? ¿De qué hablas?

—Se filtro en medio de la sesión y pude ver la única expresión autentica en Mogami-san lo que le duele que sus jefes, los del restaurante en que ella trabajaba dejen la ciudad.

—No sabía nada al respecto.

—Creo que lo comento sin darse cuenta pero después compuso su expresión y dijo con seguridad, es hora de tener mi independencia tarde o temprano las personas que amo siempre me abandona, está no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Ese comentario lo dijo impregnado de amargura.

—¿Qué piensas de este caso?

—Cuando pasamos lo de Kian Thika, tu actor método fue muy tarde para hacer algo en este caso, ella es una actriz que recién empieza creo que si podemos hacer algo al respecto, primero evitar de forma permanente que ella haga papeles antagónicos. Sus antagónicos se nutren de su odio y su odio va dirigido a una persona en particular.

Lory se quedo en silencio y el doctor dijo con calma:

—Su madre, siente un profundo odio por ella, esa fue la tercera emoción real que vi en ella, evita a toda costa que ellas se encuentre.

Lory está vez se puso tenso cuando comentó:

—¿Qué pasarían si la llega encontrar?

—No dudo que la asesine con sus propias manos.

Está vez Lory mostró su desconcierto cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Tengo un problema similar con Koun.

El doctor Hina miró a Lory y pregunto:

—Pero Koun ha creado a un personaje perfecto y las terapias ha dado excelentes resultados, ya no tiene esa ira contenida que. . . ¿Por qué mueves de esa forma la cabeza?

—Koun o mejor dijo Ren va enfrentar el primer papel antagónico - protagónico de su vida, creo que está preparado para enfrentarse a su pasado pero no creo que pueda hacerlo solo y pensé poner a Mogami-san en el papel de la hermana menor del personaje encubierto que Ren va hacer.

—¡No te entendí!

—Durante un tiempo Ren va minimizar su aparición en la televisión porque va estar la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo un doble papel como Caín Hell, un británico de aspecto desgarbado, taciturno, algo lento, mal humorado con pésimos hábitos alimenticios pero para que no se pierda en ese personaje que de por si es fuerte necesita tener alguien a su lado que sea su soporte, sobre todo cuando interprete el papel de BJ, un desalmado y cruel asesino.

—Es un doble papel extremadamente peligroso para Ren, no dudo que Koun se haga presente. ¿Por qué piensas que Mogami es acta para el papel? ¿Cómo es el personaje de la hermana menor de Caín Hell?

Lory saco el libreto que tenía entre manos y le dijo:

—A pesar del aversión que ha desarrollado Mogami-san contra Ren, ellos de pequeño se conocieron no deseo entrar en detalles pero creo que la oscuridad de Koun se puede equilibrar con la oscuridad de Mogami-san y ambos ayudarse en pocas palabras iguales se repelen.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Haré dos pruebas dependiendo del resultado de ambas veré si finalmente pongo a Mogami-san en el papel de Setsuka Hell o Setsu la hermana menor de Caín Hell.

—Mantenme informado Lory.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Mientras Lory intercambiaba otros comentarios con el Dr. Hina, en el SET de Dark Moon uno de los nuevos actores que se integro a mitad de la serie miraba con asombro a la antagonista de la serie, Hidehito Kijima quién hacía el papel de Naoyuki en Dark Moon poso sus ojos en Mogami Kyoko, quién venía con su amanerado manager y no había tenido la oportunidad de verla fuera de su personaje de Mío Hongo y cometió el error de decir delante del manager de Ren Tsuruga:

—¿Cómo es que antes no había notado a Kyoko-chan?

Yashiro se quedo sin palabras y dijo en un tono serio:

—Será porque eres un superficial y solo te gustan las mujeres con atributos favorecedores.

Yashiro no quería contestar de esa forma pero conocía al compañero de reparto de su cliente y sabía que no por nada tenía fama de mujeriego y Kijima lejos de molestarse dijo en voz alta luego de soltar una gana carcajada:

—¿Por qué privarme por una flor cuando puedo contemplar todo el jardín?—su pregunta iba impregnada de una doble malicia que no le hizo gracia a Yashiro y se apresuro a ir con él para evitar que este " playboy " aborde a la inocente Mogami-san, que a pesar del problema que le estaba dando realmente no quería que Kijima se aproveche de la situación entonces escucho que él dijo en un tono pícaro:

—Creo que me estoy quedando ciego, porque no es posible que haya pasado por alto tanta belleza.

Mogami-san o más bien NATSU porque inmediatamente se alineo con su antagónico de BOX R contesto con sorba mientras cruzaba una mirada con su manager provisional aunque para ella, Methis ya era su manager y le contestó con su sonrisa provocadora:

—En efecto estás ciego. ¿Methis, por qué no le recomiendas a un oculista?

Kijima se quedo sin palabras sobre todo cuando Natsu le dio una mirada como una depredadora de abajo hacia arriba y dijo con diversión:

—Es una lástima que hayas esperado el último día de mi grabación para hablar conmigo.

Kijima se repuso rápidamente de su comentario sarcástico para el asombro de Yashiro, quién internamente se preguntaba:

_" ¿Por qué Kyoko-chan le de alas? ¡Horror! Si Ren la llega escuchar se va enojar. "_

—Pero nunca es tarde para llegar a conocernos mejor—dijo Kijima con toda confianza y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Si deseas puedes ser mi acompañante en la fiesta? Después de todo hemos tenido un éxito indiscutible con Dark Moon, debemos celebrar como se debe...¿Qué dices?

—Gracias pero tengo con quién ir a la fiesta, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a maquillaje, permiso.

Methis miro con diversión la cara de los hombres pero no dijo palabra alguna, debía hacer un par de llamadas para preparar lo que iban usar en la fiesta de clausura de DARK MOON.

* * *

Después de tres horas de maquillaje, se escucho al ayudante del director decir:

**Escena 1445. Toma 1. Acción**

El silencio era abrumador, la mirada de Hongo Mío denotaba que ella no estaba jugando y fue cuando dijo:

—No sabes Misao el placer que tendré de acabar con tu miserable vida.

—¡MIO! ¡MIO! —Reclamó su madre con asombro y temor entonces grito como si su vida dependiera de eso:

—¡BAJA ESA ARMA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Mío ignoro ese grito de su madre y miro con odio a su hermana cuando sentencio:

—Eso es por la cicatriz que me hiciste cuando me lanzaste al abismo...

El potente sonido de un disparo seco, fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar.

Sobresaltando a todos incluido al director Ogata.

Misao cayó al piso abruptamente

Se supone que el disparo iba directo a su corazón y la mataba de inmediato, después se firmaría la escena con la sangre falsa para editarla.

La siguiente parte de la escena fue cuando Mío miro con desprecio a su madre y para asombros de todos ella saco una daga, improvisando en medio de la escena final los alertó pero ninguno interrumpió porque Mío se hizo un corte profundo en el brazo y dijo con odio:

—¡Maldigo una u otras vez, la sangre que corre por mis venas, porque es de una completa ARPIA!

La madre de Mío o más bien la actriz que hacía de ella se quedo sin palabras, porque esa era sangre real, su expresión de horror fue real al ver a Mío apuntar el arma directo a su cabeza y sin decir palabra alguna disparó a sangre fría.

Tan real fue la escena que del miedo, la actriz cayó al piso completamente desmayada además el sonido de ese disparo esa tan potente que parecía real que la asusto de verdad.

Mío miro a la cámara que la enfoco, su aura denotaba un odio puro que la consumía por dentro pero sin arrepentimiento alguno, se suponía que en la última parte de la escena debía ingresar su prima pero Momose estaba asustada porque la escena parecía tan real que cuando ingreso a la sala se le olvidaron sus líneas, entonces Mío tomo control de la escena, con la mano ensangrentada apretó con fuerza el arma, lo puso sobre su sien y dijo en un tono de calmado pero mortal:

—¡Todo ha terminado!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el seco disparo del arma y Mío cayó al piso.

Momose se supone que debía gritar pero de lo perpleja que estaba al ver el "supuesto suicidio de Mío" que parecía tan real se quedo sin palabras, sus ojos se abrieron en señal que estaba asustada, las lágrimas producto de su temor eran reales.

El silencio fue aterrador y abrumador en el lugar, hasta que finalmente se escucho una voz a lo lejos que decía:

—**Co . . . Corten.**

A pesar de que la escena había terminado nadie se movió del lugar, fue cuando el Director Ogata una vez que salió de su impresión comento con nerviosismo por la intensidad de las acciones y expresiones filmadas:

—Exce . . . Excelente trabajo, vamos a firmar las siguientes en . . .

Se quedo callado al notar la expresión de horror de Momose, quién dijo con horror:

—Mogami . . . Mogami, estás . . . La escena termino.

Todos se alertaron pero Methis se acerco a Mogami y le puso un pañuelo que tenía preparado y dijo con firmeza:

—La escena ha terminado.

—¡Excelente!—dijo Mogami con un semblante extrañamente perturbador y se levanto un poco mareada por la perdida de sangre pero Methis la tenía agarrada de la cintura gesto que no paso desapercibido para Ren y su manager y el director Ogata pregunto con nerviosismo:

—¿Có . . . Cómo te sientes?

—Perder un poco de sangre no me va hacer daño, ha sido un honor trabajar con usted director Ogata.

—El honor ha sido todo mío, tu antagónico llevo a DARK MOON a otro nivel. ¡Gracias Kyoko-chan por el trabajo que hiciste! Espero tener la oportunidad de trabajar contigo en otras producciones.

Esas palabras hicieron que el personal de DARK MOON aplaudieran con suavidad por la actriz novada que sin duda hizo una gran diferencia en su primera producción dramática y mientras ayudaban a las actrices desmayadas, ella cruzo mirada con Ren, él se estremeció, era una mirada impregnada de odio.

Methis le dijo algo al oído y ella dijo con calma:

—Estoy bien, pero tienes razón necesito comer algo.

—Entonces vamos a tu departamento, ya tengo los tres guiones que deseos que revises y el primero es **DOBLE CARA.**

Mogami lo miró con interés y mientras iba a su camerino para quitarse su maquillaje, Methis le dijo con calma:

—Prepárate porque vas a competir con Kotonami Kanae.

Entonces Natsu se hizo presente en ella y dijo en voz alta con maldad:

—¡FASCINATE! Competiré con mi mejor amiga, sin duda será algo IN-TE-RE-SAN-TE.

**[Continuará]**

* * *

**[Notas de las Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de SKIP BEAT de Nakamura Yoshiki**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[3.1] Atención BETAS o quienes deseen corregir este capítulo en cuanto a la estructura gramatical, si ponen la observación en que me equivoque, puedo reemplazar el capítulo antes de publicar el siguiente, dándoles el respectivo crédito de la revisión. **

**Usen este formato para que me sea más fácil detectar el error: **

**DONDE DICE: . . . DEBE DECIR: . . . ¡Gracias por la corrección!. **

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	15. CP15 Natsu se sale de control

**[DDR]** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**CP.N° 15: Natsu se sale de control.**

El silencio en el pequeño departamento de « Mogami Kyoko » era abrumador, finalmente luego de un incómodo silencio dijo con malestar:

—¡¿Vacaciones indefinidas?!

—Lamento darte está noticia por teléfono, pero llegué hace pocos minutos a la estación de tren de « Kyoto » y el presidente Lory me llamó, para informarme que tus proyectos van a quedar postergados debido a que tomarás vacaciones indefinidas, además menciono algo de un trabajo « love me » …no entendí bien…hablo sobre una « misión peligrosa » …¿tienes alguna idea de qué hablaba él?

—¡¿Quién sabe?!— Dijo con desdén Mogami al recordar su supuesta misión peligrosa, no era más que recibir a un actor británico, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era no solo no poder actuar en « BOX R » sino no poder ir a ninguna de sus futuros casting y sin pensando comentó en voz baja, porque en ese momento estaba ofuscada:

—Methis…primero resuelve lo de mi madre…¿cuándo estás de vuelta?

—Estimo en menos de tres día, tranquila llegó al evento de « Dark Moon » …no pienso perderme esa fiesta por nada, además tengo el vestido perfecto que vas usar—. Comentó el hombre con gran entusiasmo, pero antes de seguir con sus comentarios Mogami le preguntó con interés:

—¿Qué va pasar con BOX R?

—En stand by hasta segunda orden, además se va cambiar parte del elenco y se van a volver a filmar las escenas con « Natsu » …solo se harán un par de pruebas adicionales para empezar a rodar, estimo que todo estará listo en menos de un mes.

—¿Un mes?

—Creo que el presidente tiene pensado que te pongas al día en la escuela y por supuesto que vayas a la terapia, dependiendo de tus…

—¡¿Terapia?!— Exclamó con molestia Mogami, interrumpiendo por completo a su manager y Methis le contestó en un tono suave pero firme:

—Son cosas del presidente…pero te tengo otra novedad y está si te va gustar— al no tener respuestas de Mogami, Methis acotó con rapidez para que ella no dudara de sus palabras—: Sawara me envío el contrato para ser tu manager, ahora si podré representarte como se debe.

—Eso es excelente.

—¡Oye! No muestras tanto entusiasmo— contestó con ironía Methis y Mogami le contestó con una suave sonrisa, que aunque no podía verse por el móvil tenía la certeza que Methis la entendería:

—Me alegro que seas mi manager oficial, pero…

—¿No puedes evitar enojarte por tener tus proyectos postergados?

—¡Exacto!...¿Qué me siguieres que haga?

—Por ahora seguir las ordenes del presidente, después de todo él es quién manda. Ten presente esto Kyoko-chan…mientras no resolvamos lo de tu madre, estás en sus manos.

—Entiendo…Methis, te dejó, voy a revisar el libreto de BOX R y de paso ver que tengo de deberes.

—Listo, te contacto si tengo alguna novedad, sino en tres días estaré de regreso.

Mogami cerró la llamada y con gran molestia lanzó al móvil a la cama, al mirar con atención su reflejo en el espejo pensó con enojo:

_« ¡Maldita sea!...¿Qué es lo que pretende el presidente? »_ — Hizó un alto a sus pensamientos, cuando decidió darse un baño corto, al menos por ahora necesitaba agua fría, para disipar su malestar y pensar qué haría en los próximos días, porque tener que ir a LME no era de su agrado, menos estar en ridículo departamento al que pertenecía.

* * *

Mientras Mogami pensaba cómo serían sus días en ausencia de su manager, el presidente de la LME estaba teniendo un mal rato con el director de BOX, así que finalmente con cansancio accedió a su requerimiento y contestó de mala gana:

—Acepto que se filmen aquellas escenas, pero sin la intimidación de Natsu.

—¿Por qué me pone tantas trabas presidente?

—Director Annata, le comente días anteriores que Mogami-san no está bien, hasta que el doctor Hina no me confirme que puede manejar el personaje sin que se filtre en ella como si fuera real, su actuación en BOX R será limitada. ¿Lo entiende?

—Perfectamente, pero aún así nos perjudica.

—Entonces debe buscar otra actriz que haga el papel de Nat…

—¡No! Todo menos eso presidente, me voy acoplar a sus exigencias y limitaré las escenas de intimidación de Natsu por ahora, pero recuerde presidente, serían un completo desperdicio no aprovechare tal potencial.

—Estoy consciente del riesgo que estoy tomando.

—Adelantaré las escenas de relleno.

—Es lo mejor—. Comentó en un tono bajo Lory, mientras exhalaba el humo de su habano, la conversación se extendió por un par de minutos más, al terminarla notó la presencia de « Sebastian », su fiel mayordomo y le preguntó con interés:

—¿Está todo listo?

—Si señor presidente.

—No te olvides de hacer que ella use « esto »...

—¿Y si se niega?

—No tiene esa opción.

—Entiendo, permiso señor presidente—. Contestó Sebastián con una leve reverencia, mientras tomaba el paquete en mano y salía a realizar el encargó que le dio Lory.

El presidente sonrío complacido y comentó en voz alta con diversión, mientras se servía una copa de vino:

—Veamos cómo te sales de está…Natsu.

* * *

Ajeno al pensamiento del presidente de la LME, en una set independiente, en las afuera de Tokio, un director notaba con interés la actuación de una de sus actrices secundarias y al terminar, él la llamo para extender un nuevo libreto hacia ella y le preguntó:

—¿Podrás hacer el casting?

—Es un proyecto grande.

—Lo sé, hemos seleccionado solo a las mejores actrices para realizar este papel antagónico, no sé si ha escuchado hablar sobre los « especialistas » Kotonami-san.

—He escuchado de ellos, son un grupo de actores que se han especializados en papeles antagónico.

—Va mucho más allá de eso.

—¿De qué habla director Haru?

—Son actores métodos, no son fácil de impresionar pero si logras trabajar con ellos, tu carrera sin duda alguna irá a la cúspide.

—¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!

—Tengo entendido que van a seleccionar otras actrices de la LME, pero hay un cupo limitado para actrices novatas, aún no conozco la lista pero no dudo que la actriz que hace Dark Moon y Box R, también sea tu competencia directa.

—¿Mogami Kyoko?

—La misma, hay fuerte rumores que los especialistas están interesados en ella, por su trabajo en Dark Moon, así que la competencia será fuerte.

—Será un honor competir contra ella, director Haru.

—El papel principal es el antagónico, pero también hay otros papeles incluso dobles, pero si ganas este papel, tu éxito está asegurado, las audiciones empiezan en un mes por eso te pongo al tanto y coincide con el fin de temporada de nuestras producción.

—No lo decepcionaré director Haru.

—Tengo la certeza que no, además si consigues el papel, a mitad de la segunda temporada de nuestra producción podemos matar a tu personaje, tenemos dos versiones alternas y esa muerte sin duda alguna estremecerá al publico que sigue la serie, aunque «** Lazos de sangre** » , no será lo mismos sin « **Akira** » , tengo la certeza que ese posible cambio será acertado.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, gracias por su apoyo director Haru.

—Ve almorzar, por ahora tenemos que grabar las escena 24 y aún no llegan los extras.

—Gracias—. Contestó la joven actriz, mientras veía con emoción el nuevo libreto, sus expectativas eran grandes, cuando notó la presencia Hiou y luego de llamarlo con suavidad, lo puso al tanto de su nuevo proyecto, este contestó con un breve rasgo de tristeza:

—Si matan a tu personaje, se va sentir tu ausencia.

—Lo sé, pero es una gran oportunidad.

—Competir con el demonio-negro no será fácil—. Agregó una sonrisa divertida al hacer ese comentario.

—Lo sé, pero quiero probarme a mi mismo que puedo hacer toda clase de papel.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en tus ensayos?

—Claro Hiou, eso sería muy bueno—. Contestó la joven con una suave sonrisa, que hizo que el niño-adolescente se sintiera un poco cohibido, pero pasado el momento se centraron en almorzar, luego revisarían con calma el libro, pero por ahora Hiou quería disfrutar de la compañía de su co-estrella.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas de la orden dada a Sebastián y este dijo con malestar por última vez:

—Señorita Mogami-san le estoy esperando—. Rara vez el mayordomo perdía la paciencia, pero tener que lidiar con los berrinches de la joven actriz lo sacó de sus cabales, luego de la fuerte negativa de ella para ponerse el uniforme del departamento love me, la peor parte tenía exactamente 45 minutos, contados por reloj desde que ingreso al baño y se notaba que no tenía intención de salir de ahí, está vez Sebastián toco la puerta del baño con enojo y en voz alta exclamó—: ¡¿Va salir o no?!

La puerta de abrió de forma abrupta, la mirada de la joven no era de ella, Sebastián lo sabía y suspiró con malestar, pero al verla con el extravagante uniforme, que le obligo a ponerle, extendió un sobre hacia ella y le trasmitió de forma textual la orden que tenía para ella:

—Caín Hell no habla japonés, nos espera en…

—Solo llévame ahí—. Contestó de forma descortés Natsu mientras salía del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía y tal era su enojo que decidió ire por las escaleras tan solo por fastidiar al hombre que la seguía, mientras que mentalmente iba maldiciendo al presidente por hacerla usar ese horrible traje, como ella lo llamó a penas lo vio.

Sebastián resoplo con malestar y dijo en voz baja:

—¡Qué chica tan malcriada!— Aún recordaba a la dulce joven que era antes del accidente, a la horrible persona que se había convertido ahora, sabía que aquella joven no era Mogami Kyoko, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto solo pensar en forma dispersa:

_« Por el bien de todos, espero que la terapia empiece pronto…no sé, hasta cuándo podré contener a la niña María con sus preguntas sobre su hermana mayor … espero que el presidente esté seguro de lo que está haciendo »_ —. Expresó hizo un alto a sus pensamiento, cuando noto a la joven cruzada de brazos mientras con su pie izquierdo golpeaba el pavimento con impaciencia, realmente su actitud lo abrumaba pero prefirió ignorarla.

—¡Maldita sea!— Iba diciendo en voz baja Natsu al verse por el retrovisor de la limosina y notar el horrible color que la hacía resaltar, cuando llegaron al lugar, Sebastián dijo por el teléfono interno:

—Señorita Mogami-san tiene una llamada del señor presidente.

Más tardo él en anunciar la llamada, que ella contestar de mala manera, cuando Lory le dijo entre risas:

—Etto! Me equivoque, no era en la estación de trenes central en la que deben recoger al actor británico.

—¡¿Se equivoco?!— Exclamó entre dientes Natsu y Lory comentó en un tono serio:

—Me puedo equivocar…él los está esperando del otro lado de la cuidar, en la estación de tren del este, deben apurarse porque Caín Hell, se pone de un pésimo humor si le hacen esperar.

—….—Natsu se mordió la lengua para no contestar de mala manera, entonces el presidente cortó la llamada, pero al cerrarla comentó en voz alta en un tono divertido:

—Natsu, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—Preguntó con la boca llena un hombre de cabellos rubios, mientras se llevaba su quinta ración de pizza y su esposa contestó al mismo tiempo:

—Kuu, no hables con la boca llena cariño— miró al presidente y preguntó con curiosidad—: ¿Crees que sea una buena idea que mi hija conozca está faceta de mi Koun?

—Julia, no es Koun es Ren…es solo un experimentó…¿qué puede salir mal?

—…pero si esto sale mal, maldito acosador juro que te voy arrastrar por esto.

—Vamos Julia, Lory sabe lo qué hace— comentó con calma Kuu, mientras su esposa se puso de pie y dijo de forma abrupta:

—Iré de compras con Jelly, como ven mi japonés ha mejorado notablemente, pero…— Julia miró ambos hombres, iba decir algo pero prefirió quedarse callada, aún no entendía la extraña relación entre su hijo Koun y Mogami-san, sabía por lo poco que Lory les había comentado que ambos se habían conocido de niños y por su esposo sabía que la joven había tenido un pasado doloroso con su familia, pero seguía sin entender qué pasaba entre ella y su hijo, pensó que Jelly tal vez le podría ayudar revelándole más cosas al respecto.

Por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, después Julia iba tomar cartas en el asunto.

* * *

Dada las distancias, Sebastián se quedo en la limosina para poderla parquear mientras que Mogami iba por el « actor británico » , sin embargo ella en todo el trayecto del parqueadero a la entrada de tren, no pudo dejar de escuchar con molestia las burlas que hacían hacia ella, por el extravagante traje que estaba usando, cómo:

—Mira esa chica, que ridícula se ve….

—¿Estarán filmando alguna comedia?

—¡Qué pésimo gusto!...Seguro es para algún programa de…

—Yo no pondría ese horrible traje ni así me pagarán.

—¡Qué ropa tan espantosa!

Los comentarios, carcajadas, iban y venía, Natsu estaba furiosa, pero trató de ignorar a las personas que hacían tales comentarios, cuando a lo lejos notó una figura de un hombre imponente, su aura era completamente oscura, pisaba las colillas de cigarrillo con furia, se notaba que estaba enojado.

Natsu se detuvo por un segundo y Mogami-san se alineo con ella, quién dijo en voz alta:

—¡Imposible!...¿Ese hombre es…— Expresó dejo la pregunta abierta cuando lo miró con gran atención y Natsu sonrío con diversión, entonces en voz alta exclamó—: A mí no me engañas…eres….

Se acerco con su paso sensual y su mirada depredadora, las personas a su alrededor comentaban en voz baja:

—¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Aleje de él!...Es un hombre peligroso…

—Con ese traje, está buscando su muerte…

Ignoró cada uno de los comentarios y en un tono divertido exclamó en voz alta:

—¡Koun!

El actor la miró con desprecio, cuándo exclamo en voz alta:

—Go to hell!

—¡Qué modales!— Exclamó con falso enojó Natsu, mientras Caín Hell se levanto enojado y dijo en voz baja:

—Where is Mogami Kyoko?...

—Died! — Exclamó con enojo Natsu, está vez Caín no se contuvo, la agarró por ambos brazos y gritó en perfecto japonés:

—Ella no está muerta…¡Maldita perra!

Natsu sabía que ante la fuerza bruta que estaba aplicando el hombre sobre sus brazos, ella no solo iba quedar marcada sino que no iba poder con él, entonces gritó con toda maldad y a todo lo que daban sus pulmones:

—¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!...Este hombre me quiere violar…

—What? …— inmediatamente Caín la soltó pero Natsu se las ingenio para darle una patada en una de su sus piernas, aunque no le hizo perder el equilibrio si le sorprendió, se enojó más con ella, pero cuando se iba abalanzar hacia ella para darle un escarmiento por su osadía, se vio rodeado de varios guardias y uno de ellos dijo:

—Señor alce las manos, alejese de la jovén...

Natsu cayó abruptamente al piso, mientras bajo la cabeza para empezar a llorar de una forma escandalosa, no lejos de ahí Sebastián veía la escena con asombro y ...

** « Continuará » ...**

* * *

**[N/A]** Las nota de autoras del capítulo anterior se aplican a este capítulo y a los posteriores por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetir.

Espero con este capítulo haber compensado mi ausencia. Nos acercamos a « **Los hermanos Hell** » pero enfocado desde Natsu y si creen que está historia está por terminar se equivocan, aún falta varias escenas por cuadrar, pero no se preocupen no significa que Natsu va seguir haciendo de las suyas, al menos no se va salir con las ayudas en todo, se vienen varios capítulos intensos, nuevos personajes.

Espero que sigan leyendo, ahora les dejo algunos spoilers de los siguientes capítulos:

—¡¿Cárcel?! ¿Cómo que ambos están en la cárcel?

—Señor presidente todo este incidente es culpa de Natsu—. Sebastián no perdió tiempo en contarle a Lory toda la escena que ella había armado y por qué fueron detenidos, al cerrar la llamada Lory se levantó y dijo con pesar:

—Julia me va matar…¡Maldita Natsu!

* * *

Todo fue tan rápido, cuando el conductor perdió el control del equipo y grito con horror:

—¡Cuidado!

—¡María!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo Mogami y Ren, pero fue demasiado tarde porque

* * *

—¿Está seguro de esto doctor Hina?

—No Lory, pero es un indicio, esto podría explicar porque de la doble personalidad de Mogami-san.

Koun miró ambos hombres y mientras veía a la niña vendada preguntó con interés:

—¿Si la operan esos trastornos de personalidad ya no se presentarían en ella?

—Necesito hacer más estudios al respecto, pero mientras tanto necesito que la vigilen.

Lory miró a Koun, al mismo tiempo que al doctor Hina, entonces le preguntó con dudas:

—¿ Crees poder lidiar con está « Setsu » ?

—Si tengo que convertirme en el verdadero « Caín Hell » para ayudar a Mogami-san lo haré.

—¿Por qué la sigues llamando por su apellido?

* * *

—¿Un extra de DARK MOON con BOX R?— Preguntó con curiosidad el director Ogata y el director Annata contestó con intensidad:

—Se viene una prueba de talento en BOX R, la idea es simple una presentación en conjunto de ambas escuelas, en donde Natsu conozca a Mío y ambas se junten para hacer padecer a hacer pasar un mal rato a Tachibana Katsuki, causandole problemas con su prometida y por supuesto con Misuki.

—Es una excelente idea...

* * *

—¡¿Burlesque?!— Dijerón con asombro ambos directores, cuando Natsu sonrío con malicia y dijo:

—Mi grupo puede hacer la corogreafía de « Cristina Aguilera » y la mejor parte la podemos hacer durante el rodaje de « guerra de bandas », cerramos con broche de oro el extra de Dark Moon, el especial de BOX R y el inicio de mi nuevo programa musical...¿qué dicen?

—Es arriesgado...

—...pero Ogata, sería...nos podrían censurar por esto...

—No si lo ponen en el horario posterior a guerra de bandas...

* * *

¡OMG! Esa Natsu va hacer que a mi querido Ren-baka le de algo, ni hablar de Sho-baka o del beagle...les paso el dato que ellos se vienen en los próximos capítulos, como ven aún falta ... « Próximo capítulo CPN°16 » **Los Hermanos Hell: « Una convivencia peligrosa » .**

Adicional, les invito a leer mi nueva historia que publique en el fandom de Inuyasha « **Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre** » , mi versión alterna del manga de « Inuyasha » pero desde la perspectiva de mi amado Sesshomaru.

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! **ATT. Sake's Evil22 **


	16. CP16 Los Hermanos Heel

**[DDR]** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

**[N/A] Advertencia.-** A partir de este capítulo, se usará lenguaje soez completo, escenas detallas de violencia y escenas de alto contenido erótico sin caer en la categoría **M**.

La misma advertencia se aplica para los siguientes capítulos, por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos.

Sino les gusta este tipo de contenido, por favor sáltense esas parte de la historia, si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias.

* * *

**[LOS ANTAGONISTAS]**

**CP.N° 16: Los Hermanos Heel: « Una convivencia peligrosa » **

« Londres, Julio 22 de 1989 »

En el cuarto de un desgastado motel al norte de la cuidad, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios dijo entre jadeos:

—Caín ten más…cuidado…¿no recuerdas mi estado?

El imponente hombre de barba rasposa, cabellos de color negro completamente desordenos, aliento a licor mezclado con nicotina, sonrío con sorba mientras paraba sus fuertes embestidas y contestó en un tono ronco:

—Helena…— Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la hermosa mujer que respiraba entre cortado y le susurro al oído, sin dejar de lamer en forma sugestiva su lóbulo izquierdo—: Me vuelves loco…

—Dale termina…mi siguiente cliente vendrá en…

—¡Mierda!...Hoy no vas atender a ningún cliente…hoy serás mi mujer por todo el día…

—¿Vas a pagarme el día completo?— Preguntó la mujer con sorba, mientras arqueaba la espalda y el hombre no se privo de morder sus erectos pezones y atinó a responder por inercia:

—Te pagaré hasta el último centavo mujer…

Caín Heel y Helena Montiel, ambos habían sido amantes por años, él era un matón absuelto que con un poco de suerte había logrado comprar un viejo cabaret al norte de Londres, el lugar era concurrido por personas de baja calaña, ella empezó a trabajar en el lugar cuando apenas tenía 17 años, el hombre quedo prendado de la joven rubia y la tomó como su mujer, pero no le importaba que ella bailara desnuda en su antro, después de todo le pagaban muy bien y a medida que fue creciendo, su cartera de cliente se había extendido, pero su trabajo era una solo, desnudarse y bailar de forma erótica, al ser la mujer del dueño sabían que quién osaba en tocarla encontraría la muerte, pero eso no privaba a la mujer de hacer show privados, ante todo Helena era una mujer ambiciosa.

Habían tenido 3 años y medios de relación, cuando Helena le confirmo a Caín que estaba embarazada, al principio pensó que el matón le pediría que no tenga al bebe, pero su sorpresa fue grata cuando él se puso feliz y le dijo que quería al niño, pero las cosas iban a seguir tal como estaban, ambos se manejaban muy bien en una relación abierta.

Al pasar el tiempo, nació un hermoso bebe, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, era la viva imagen de su padre y de ahí que él decidió ponerle su nombre.

Pero para el niño crecer en tal ambiente fue una mala influencia, aprendió a sus escasos 6 años a robar, mentir, incluso había visto a su padre matar a sangre fía y él miraba a su hijo con una mirada tan oscura que el niño se estremecía, entonces solo atinaba a decirle:

—Algún día te convertirás en el monstruo que soy … y ese día estaré orgulloso de ti, hijo—. Sin duda alguna el hombre estaba enfermo, pero el niño no entendía su sadismo, desde entonces era más callado de lo normal, también sentía repudió por su madre, ya que por ella en la escuela lo molestaban al decir que era un « hijo de puta y de un matón » , el odio por sus padres creció dentro de él, lentamente.

Cuando Caín cumplió 7 años, sus padres le dieron la noticia que iba tener una hermanita, no la conocía pero ya la odiaba, sencillamente por ser la hija de aquellos seres que tanto repudiaba.

Un día poco antes del nacimiento de su hermana, su padre fue abatido por un ajuste de cuentas, su madre quedo perpleja a tal punto que casi pierde la razón e intento quitarse la vida, fue su hijo quién la encontró en el baño con las muñecas cortadas, una escena que causo un gran trauma en el pequeño niño pero se apuró a llamar a la ambulancia, para que asistieran a su madre, tal fue el daño que se hizo que puso en peligro a su bebe, fueron horas de suplicio en aquel lugar, hasta que una enfermera salió y le dio la penosa noticia que su madre había muerto.

Caín no podía creer lo que había sucedido con sus padres en víspera de su cumpleaños, la culpabilidad lo golpeo, pero cuando la enfermera le dijo:

—¿Deseas ver a tu hermanita?

Caín se quedo en blanco ante tales palabras, no había pensado en su hermana, por inercia acepto la mano de la enfermera y está lo guío a la unidad de neonatos, entonces la vio, se quedo estupefacto al ver a una pequeña regordeta bebe, con las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, sus cabellos rubios claros, era una bebe preciosa, entonces la enfermera le preguntó:

—De no haber sido por ti, ella no se hubiera salvado. ¿Te gustaría cargarla?

—¿Puedo?— Preguntó con temor el pequeño niño y la enfermera sonrío con suavidad, entonces le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, al poco tiempo ambos estaban del otro lado de la habitación donde estaban los bebes recién nacidos, la enfermera la tomo en los brazos con cuidado y le susurro al niño, porque la bebe seguía llorando:

—Ella ha de tener hambre…sujétala con cuidado, iré por el biberón— señalo con calma donde estaban los biberones y mientras le entregaba a la bebe, Caín susurro sin pensar:

— **« Setsuka »**

—¿Dijiste algo pequeño?— Preguntó con asombro la enfermera al notar que la bebe había dejado de llorar y ahora tenía sus ojitos abiertos y ella exclamó con emoción—: Qué bebe tan hermosa. Sus ojos son azules como los tuyos…parece cómo si supiera que eres su hermano mayor, mira como te ve.

Si Caín pensaba que odiaba a su hermana, estaba equivocado porque su mirada lo desarmo, entonces la enfermera comentó:

—Le daré de comer, me la das por favor.

—¡No!— Contestó Caín sin vacilar y la enfermera sonrío de forma conciliadora, Caín la miró y trato de ver como se acomodaba para sentarse y extendió su mano hacia la enfermera, las palabras no fueron necesarias, era obvio que él le iba dar de comer a la bebe.

Un extraña emoción posesiva se hizo presente en Caín, su hermanita era lo único que tenía, ella iba hacer todo para él, a pesar que para un niño era difícil cuidar a una bebe recién nacida, se las ingenio para permanecer cerca de ella, sin importar por cuantos hogares adoptivos tendrían que pasar.

Al crecer era el extraño apego de los hermanos se hizo más notorio, lo que les causaba más de un problema pero a ellos no les importaba, Caín abandono la escuela poco más haber llegado a la adolescencia, no le gustaba estudiar a pesar de ser un niño inteligente, se metió en el mismo negocio de su padre, a sus 13 años ya era un matón con toda las de la ley, pero a pesar de haber huido de su última casa, no dejo de estar pendiente de su hermana « Setsu », quién se molesto mucho con él por haberla dejado sola, pero él le ratifico que estaba haciendo dinero para poder llevársela, mientras tanto habían hecho un acuerdo tácito, ella estudiaría, su hermana accedió de mala gana, a pesar que todo los fines de semana se iba con él algún lado, lo que le causaba a la niña-adolescente problema con sus padres adoptivos.

Ambos se cansaron de esa situación, hasta que Caín cumplió la mayoría de edad, ahora si podía reclamar la custodia de su hermana, aunque no tuvo necesidad de pedirla porque Setsu no lo pensó dos veces cuando huyó con él, durante un tiempo recorrieron Londres, hasta que Setsu y Caín acordaron estudiar en la noche, era extraño ver a los mismos hermanos en el mismo curso, así paso el tiempo y Caín dejo un poco su vida bohemia, mientras que Setsu se esmeraba por cuidar se su hermano, así aprendió ciertas manualidades que le podrían ser útil, entre ellas cocinar, porque su hermano parecía tener una aversión por la comida.

Llego un día que Setsu se cansó de la vida que llevaba su hermano, hasta que un día le dijo al ver una de sus camisas manchadas de sangre:

—Hermano.

—…—Caín no dijo palabra alguna, era un hombre de pocas palabras, tomo un sorbo de su cerveza en lata y su hermana se acerco a ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, y le susurró en voz baja:

—Quiero que dejes de matar gente.

Caín la miro con interés y Setsu mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, ahora era una hermosa joven de 16 años, con una figura estilizada, acarició con suavidad el torso de su hermano, quién dejo a un lado la lata para sacarse los guantes y acariciar una de sus piernas desnuda, susurro con preocupación:

—Un día de estos te van a matar…no quiero perderte.

Caín abrazo por instinto a su hermana, nunca le había gustado verla triste pero no dijo palabra alguna, hasta que ella lo miró de frente y mientras se mordía los labios de una manera provocadora, le dejo saber sus planes:

—¿Si logró encontrar un trabajo que te pague igual o mejor que este…lo dejarías?

Luego de un incómodo silencio, Caín preguntó de forma directa, sin dejar de tocar una de sus piernas de forma sugestiva:

—¿Eso te haría feliz?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces hazlo….

—Gracias— contestó Setsu mientras se lanzaba a su cuello y comentó en voz baja—: No te vas arrepentir, hermano.

Caín no contestó mientras abrazaba con suavidad a Setsu, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar de esos momentos con su hermana, cuando Setsu sonrío sabía que no había vuelta atrás, era hora de cambiar su forma de vivir por ella.

En el plazo de dos años entre que ellos se graduaron de la preparatoria, Setsu había conseguido hacer que su hermano audiciones para ciertas producciones, en donde se necesitaba un matón o un sicario asuelto, ella sabía que ese era el trabajo perfecto para su hermano, fue así como en el medio Caín Hell se dio a conocer, pero lo más inusual él nunca interactuaba con persona alguna, todo era a través de su hermana, como odiaba la prensa, Setsu se encargó de poner clausulas en su contrato para que el nombre de su hermano se mantenga en secreto, así mismo nunca harían secuelas, ni menos participarían en entrevista ni promociones, pero los rumores eran fuerte sobre los « excéntricos hermanos heel », algunos cometieron el desatino de denigrarlos por envidia, sobre todo al no tener la atención de Setsu, de alguna manera aquellas personas desaparecían de forma extraña.

Inusuales, extravagantes, oscuros, tal vez amantes en secreto, eran los rumores que ellos causaban en el set que llegaban a trabajar, porque Setsu además de ser su manager se portaba más como su mujer que como su hermana y viceversa, en cambio Caín era extremadamente posesivo con su hermana, no dejaba hombre alguno que se acercara a ella.

Otros decían que Setsu, era una simple chiquilla malcriada y consentida de su hermano mayor, que por captar su atención era capaz de todo, otros decían que era Caín el interesado en su propia hermana, sin duda una extraña relación que daba pauta para hacer rumores sobre un « amor prohibido entre hermanos »

Al terminar de leer el libreto Lory sonrío complacido, sabía que esta inusual pareja podría influir en la deteriorada relación que se estaba dando entre Mogami y Koun, porque al estar cerca como estos inusuales hermanos, algo bueno debía de salir, al menos ese era su plan inicial sobre todo si ambos lograban centrarse directo en el papel, tan centrado estaba en sus planes de unir a la pareja en cuestión que no se percató sobre el sonido insistente de su móvil y al contestar se quedo sin palaras, hasta que finalmente cuestionó a su fiel mayordomo sus comentarios:

—¡¿Cárcel?! ¿Cómo que ambos están en la cárcel?

—Señor presidente todo este incidente es culpa de Natsu—. Sebastián no perdió tiempo en contarle a Lory toda la escena que ella había armado y por qué fueron detenidos, al cerrar la llamada Lory se levantó y dijo con pesar:

—Julia me va matar…¡Maldita Natsu!— Más demoró el decir la frase que Kuu ingresar a su sala y le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Por qué mi amada esposa te va matar? ¿Qué paso?

Lory cerró la llamada, al ponerse de pie, contestó en un tono serio:

—Mogami y Ren están en la cárcel.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Voy a la comisaría, al regresar te explicó.

—Voy contigo.

—No, es mejor que yo resuelva esto solo, estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.

—¿Qué le digo a mi esposa?

—No comentes nada Kuu…

Kuu suspiró con malestar pero decidió irse a comer, no iba poder ayudar a su hijo en ese momento porque tenía la certeza el revuelo que su presencia podría causar en el lugar, solo atinó a decir en voz alta:

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la comisaría, un móvil tomaba un video poco inusual y comentaron al azar:

—¡OMG! ¿Quién es ese hombre tan horrible?

—No lo sé pero la chica del horrible traje rosa es Mío, la de Dark Moon …Izza, tenemos que subir este vídeo…

—Espera, llamaré a mi tía Rina, ella trabaja en una diario de farándula, nos pagarán muy bien por estás fotos…¡OMG! Me acordé…ella es Natsu. Estas fotos valen oro.

Ajenos a lo que hacían el par de fanáticas, Koun fulminaba con la mirada a Natsu, entonces susurro en voz baja, para que ella no la escuchara:

—Maldita perra, esto es tu culpa.

Natsu lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, aún sin dejar de llorar y movió los labios para amenazar a su presar, entonces le dijo en voz baja:

—Te voy hacer ver el infierno…maldito infeliz.

Era oficial, la guerra entre Koun y Natsu estaba declarada.

** « Continuará » ...**

* * *

**[N/A]** Un capítulo de relleno pero necesario para lo que se viene.

¿Recuerdan las misiones que se las asignaron a Kotonami y Amamiya? Bien vamos a poner un poco de humor en la historia, para que no me quede tan dramática.

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ATT. **Sake's Evil22**


	17. CP17 Castigo

**[DDR] Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki. **

* * *

**LOS ANTAGONISTAS.**

**CP.N° 17.- Castigo.**

El jefe del departamento « Love Me » no salía de su asombro al ver las noticias sobre el nuevo escándalo que protagonizaba otra vez la primera integrante del inusual departamento. « Sawara Takenori » estaba sin palabras hasta que la segunda y tercera integrante se hicieron presente en el lugar con un aura oscura, ambas protestando al mismo tiempo:

—¡SAWARA-SAN!— El hombre al igual que los miembros de aquel lugar se sobresaltaron por lo que él se apresuro apagar las pantallas del lugar, pensó que ellas les venía a preguntar por Mogami Kyoko pero cuál fue su sorpresa que la tercer integrante del departo Love Me exclamó con indignación y entre dientes comentó:

—El presidente quiere que hagamos el ridículo está noche. ¡ME NIEGO!— Sawara se descolo ante ese comentario pero de forma paralela al comentario de « Amamiya Chiori » , la segunda integrante del mismo departamento « Kotonami Kanae », que tenía menos de una hora de haber llegado a Tokio gritó con enojo:

—El presidente se está burlando de nosotras. Tuve que pedir permiso en la producción que participo para perder mi tiempo durante los próximos días, en este show tan mediocre de comedia. ¡ME NIEGO HACER TAL COSA!

Sawara se calmó al ver que sus integrantes no tenían idea del escándalo que estaba envuelta su amiga, entonces notó la orden dada por el presidente, qué estaba impresa en unas tarjetas coloridas, de color rosa fosforescentes que decía en la parte de enfrente porque en la posterior estaba el excéntrico logo del departamento Love Me:

**_« ¡Misión Diversión! - ¡Misión Unión! »_**

La misión diversión no era más que usar una serie de cosplay, en total 6 disfraces de diferentes animes que eran catalogados como ridículos sin contar con el burlo libreto que Amamiya debía memorizar para hacer reír al publico, la peor parte se iban a grabar 6 mini-historias por separado en donde el humor predominaba. Si algo odiaba Amamiya era las comedias. De ahí su mal humor.

La misión unión no era más que ser parte del mismo programa, pero haciendo una comedia sobre una monja que amaba a los niños a tal grado que ella se había propuesto levantar un orfanato, su labor iba hacer más allá de lo que hace una madre amorosa porque como monja ella iba interactuar como una profesora, enfermera, niñera y le tocaba compartir con cerca de 25 niños actores entre ellos habían bebes que cuidar, ella debía demostrar tal devoción por ellos pero los 3 mini-especiales estaba enfocados a la familia. Ella odiaba todo lo relacionado a las familias felices a pesar de hacer una historia de un orfanato, la peor parte era que ella debía atender a los 25 años no solo dentro del set sino fuera de este, en pocas palabras la misión de ambas era: Convivir tanto dentro y fuera del set de grabación en sus personajes.

Sawara entendió perfectamente el dilema de ambas actrices, no iba hacer fácil ver a Amamiya en un disfraz de langosta tanto fuera y dentro del set porque el horario mandaba que iban haber grabaciones en el exterior. Menos se imaginaba a Kotonami con esa aura infernal como una madre amorosa que en resumen era el papel que debía desempeñar, la peor parte que al final de esas historias retorcidas, porque él no dudo que el presidente se estaba burlando de ellas abiertamente asignándole justo misiones que ellas iban odiar, leyó la parte de que la monja despierta su instinto maternal y decido dejar los hábitos para adoptar formalmente a los niños, pero iba necesitar un compañero, al final de la historia la moja se enamora y termina dándole prioridad a la familia.

Finalmente Sawara dijo en un tono serio, rara vez realmente usaba ese tono con ellos pero debía hacerles notar su posición:

—¿Están rechazando su papel por eso? — Amabas actrices se quedaron sin palabras, cuando él afirmó con suavidad—: Van a trabajar en estas mini-producciones justo con las emociones y sentimiento que carecen, si rechazan su papel no solo demuestran que no desean superar sus limitaciones sino que son unas actrices mediocres. ¡¿Se niegan hacer el papel que el presidente les ha asignado?

Ambas actrices se quedaron sin palabras y Sawara finalizo su discurso al decir:

—Si Mogami-san ha sido capaz de seguir su misión a pesar de sus limitaciones. ¡¿Ustedes no lo harán?! El presidente estará profundamente decepcionados de ustedes…no dudo que las deje sin el respectivo respaldo de su empresa. Ustedes deciden— Sawara observó cómo sus facciones cambiaron de enojo a resignación, entonces se animó a decir—: Veo que han reflexionado, ahora vayan directo al estudio para que revisen sus guiones con los directores del programa.

Sawara no le dio opción a que las actrices replicaran, cuando se viró vio la cara de asombro de sus compañeros y dijo con una sonrisa abierta:

—Creo que he aprendido amenazar cómo lo hace Mogami-san. ¡Vaya! No sabía qué podía ser tan bueno cómo ella o cómo el presidente— esta vez calmó sus emociones y suspiró con calma, era un problemas menos, ahora iba llamar al presidente para saber sus instrucciones en cuanto al caso de Mogami Kyoko.

* * *

Ajenos al incidente en la oficina de Sawara, en la mansión del presidente « Lory Takara » , tanto Kuu como Jelly estaban teniendo un mal momento al tratar de contener a « Julia H. » , la madre de Koun « Ren » , finalmente ella exclamó con enojo:

—¡SUELTENME! Quiero ir a la comisaría a ver cómo está mi bebe— Julia no podía estar más enojada al verse agarrada por su esposo que no la dejaba salir del lugar y a Jelly bloquear la puerta, finalmente Jelly le afirmó sin dudar:

—Tu presencia en la comisaría va traer más problemas. Mi querido Lory y Sebastián están en camino, no dudo que ellos saquen a los chicos de aquel lugar…quédate aquí.

—Jelly tiene razón Julia, el jefe dio instrucciones claras…si vamos, solo estorbaremos y causaremos más problemas si la prensa nos llega a reconocer— comentó Kuu con calma pero estaba teniendo un mal momento porque Julia no dejaba de retorcerse en sus brazos y susurró a su oído para calmarla—: Por favor Julia, seamos paciente.

Julia pareció relajarse en sus brazos, cuando comentó sin pensar:

—¡¿Confías en ese secuestrador?! — Al notar que Jelly se puso seria, ella acotó con rapidez—: Lo siento querida, pero sabes lo que pienso de tu esposo…además es natural que me preocupe por mi hijo. Sabía que este papel de BJ era mala idea para mi hijo…él aún no ha superado lo de « Rick » …

Ante ese comentario el silencio en el lugar fue abrumador, hasta que Kuu se atrevió a decir sin soltarla:

—Koun va superar esto. Esperemos que el jefe lo traiga de vuelta, pero por ahora debemos esperar.

Ninguno de ellos hizo más comentario alguno, aunque la tensión era completamente palpable.

* * *

Ajenos ambos incidentes, Lory le preguntó a Sebastián con calma:

—¡¿Tienes lo que te pedí?! — Sebastián que estaba manejando la estrafalaria furgoneta con una decoración de circo, solo señalo dos cajas y Lory se apresuró a revisarle mientras una sonrisa siniestra cruzaba por su rostro, finalmente comentó en voz baja:

—Son perfectos. Estaciónate en la parte de atrás de la comisaría— ordenó con calma Lory, quién venía disfrazado de domador de leones y se puso una mascara para no revelar su identidad, se apresuró a llamar a su abogado, quién le había comentado hace pocos minutos que había pagado la fianza, pero no podía salir del lugar porque si afuera estaba la prensa rosa, dentro de la comisaría tanto el « inusual cliente » como la empleada de la empresa, que estaba con el supuesto extranjero mostraba un aura mortal, que de no ser por los policías del lugar, él tenía la certeza que se par se iba a matar.

Era una gran ventaja para Koun estar en la piel de Caín Heel porque al ser un personaje oscuro con un vocabulario escuetico, podría mostrar su furia abiertamente y después de haber llamado al presidente se calmó sobre todo cuando él le contestó sin vacilar:

—No tienes nada que explicar, estoy al tanto de la situación. Envío a uno de los mejores abogados que tengo, no digas palabra alguna, voy en camino.

Ese comentario lo calmó por segundos, pero basto la mirada impregnada de odio y burla que mostraba Natsu, quién había declarado que el supuesto extranjero le quería hacer daño y había mentido de forma descarada al decir que tenía la impresión que él iba abusar de ella, fue el detonante para que Koun se abalanzara sobre Natsu, pero el personal de la policía intervino, después vino la toma de declaración de él, ese fue otro problema porque él hablo en ingles y hasta que buscaran un traductor, llego el abogado de Lory, quién aclaro el tema diciendo que ambos eran actores.

El uno extranjero, de no ser por el papel que estaba haciendo, Koun hubiera expresado una expresión de desconcierto al ver el pasaporte « verdadero de Caín Heel » y los documentos de Mogami Kyoko. Sin duda las acciones del presidente le sorprendieron, pero mientras que el abogado resolvía el problema que ambos actores estaban, él miró con atención a Natsu, no importa el ridículo uniforme que llevaba, su postura, su expresión era una sola, hasta que se topo con su intensa mirada y ella no le importó susurrar con desdén:

—I hate you! — Koun se sacudió con esa confesión, no había rastros de la niña inocente que alguna vez mostró tal devoción por él a tal punto de confundirlo con un « hada » o de aquella adolescente que se había convertido en su estudiante, algo similar a una profunda punzada sintió en su pecho, solo atinó a responder por inercia:

—Me too! — Koun odiaba a Natsu con toda sus fuerza y el sentimiento era mutuo. Tan ensimismado estaba en su guerra de miradas que no notaron la llegada de Lory y sus extravagante traje, Sebastián venía vestido como un mago con las cajas en mano, los hombres miraron a los actores, pero lejos de acercarse a ellos, Lory se puso al tanto de la situación, al endurecer su mirada hizo un gesto a Sebastián para que entregara ambas cajas, tanto Koun y Natsu se quedaron sin palabras al abrir las cajas y ver unos extravagantes trajes de osos de color rosa fosforescentes.

Caín no debía mostrar expresión alguna menos asombro, así que se limito a ver a Lory con los ojos entre-cerrados pero como era de esperarse Natsu hizo un típico berrinché al tomar el traje con desdén y comentó con exasperación mientras se acerba de manera peligrosa a Lory, incluso hasta Koun se sorprendió de notar tal aura maligna, ella estaba imitando a Caín Hell en su primer encuentro. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!, puso atención a sus palabras:

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ponerme un traje tan ridículo?! ¡ME NIEGO! — Natsu iba lanzar ese traje a la cara de Lory, cuando Sebastián, quién esta en alerta no dudo en tomarla de las muñecas y Lory comentó en voz baja:

—¡MOGAMI-SAN! — Incluso su tono era tan grave que Natsu bajo la intensidad de su mirada y Lory sentenció con calma—: La prensa no puede verle salir de aquí, van usar estos trajes porque tienen un trabajo que hacer.

—¡¿Qué?! - What? — Fueron las preguntas que hicieron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Koun, entonces Lory afirmó con toda naturalidad:

—No permito que mis actores se comporten de está manera. Necesitan un escarmiento. Cámbiense y revisen este libreto. Los próximos días van usar ambos trajes tanto dentro como fuera del set.

Si antes ambos actores estaba desconcertados ahora se quedaron sin palabras, cuando Lory comentó con una inusual sonrisa:

—Necesitamos un poco de humor para bajar la tensión. Después de todo no puedo permitir que mis mejores actores se maten entre sí, cuando en pocos días ambos van a convivir juntos—. Al ver la mirada de sorpresa de ambos, está vez dijo con toda maldad—: Mogami-san la misión peligrosa va empezar después que terminen de actuar en uno de mis programas de comedia y …— miró a Koun, cuando afirmó con naturalidad—: Te voy asignar un amuleto protector, pero ese amuleto protector no va funcionar si la odias. Así que nos vamos a divertir juntos.

_« ¡¿Qué diablos está planeando el presidente?! »_ Era lo único que pensaban tanto Natsu y Koun en medio de su desconcierto y Lory acotó con diversión para asombro de ellos:

—Mogami-san tus compañeras del departamento Love Me, van estar en el mismo programa de variedades pero ellas no deben saber su identidad y …. The same for you .. Mr. Hell— señalo con burla Lory, al recibir la mirada fulminante de Koun, Lory no dijo palabra alguna, cuando les obligo a ponerse los inusuales trajes.

Lograron sacar ambos actores en los ridículos trajes de osos para ir al set a grabas, dentro de la furgoneta, Lory sacó un guion y le dijo a Mogami-san:

—Este es el nuevo guion del perfil de tu próximo personaje.

Natsu se extraño que el presidente en persona le asignara un papel, iba preguntarle de forma directa por qué no se lo dio a su manager pero al extender su mano para tomar el guion, Lory retrocedió su mano, al mirar a Koun, luego regresó su mirada hacia ella, entonces comentó con calma :

—Lo leerás cuando Jelly te maquille para tu nuevo personaje.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras por su extraña sonrisa pero no hicieron comentario alguno, no sabían qué estaba planeando el presidente pero nada bueno podía ser, pero por ahora no podían hacer nada por averiguarlo, cuando tenían por delante participar en tal programa de variedad y mentalmente se preparaban para hacer el ridículo.

Sin duda alguna esos días iban hacer estresantes para ellos.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Lo prometido es deuda. Sigan leyendo porque alterno mis actualizaciones y se viene un segundo capítulo de está historia, va hacer un poco más largo porque aparece « Methis » y un nuevo personaje. Tiene que leer.

**Próximo capítulo: SETSUKA HEEL - « Setsu una hermana sin igual »**

Pero SETSU no será creado por Kyoko-chan sino por Natsu. Se preguntarán qué está pasando con Natsu, solo les diré deben seguir leyendo porque en está versión alterna al manga hay una razón por la que Natsu está en control.

2.- Pueden ver los disfraces de oso en mi muro del Facebook. Tks!

En fin, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
